Moon and Sun BOOK IV
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: The fourth part of my own almsot Twilight  saga. The first being A Cullen Christmas, contains children of the moon old enemys and pregnancy. As well as lots of drama and fluff
1. Preview

Heya Guys, so I have made a decision about writing a sequel and I have decided that I really want to write it. I have a plot and want to make it as long as this one, after all we only have two more chapters until my season finale! In the next chapter is a small taster of what my sequel will be like. it is called the final chapter.

Let me know what you think.

Catherine xx

THE FINAL CHAPTER PREVIEW

**I remained looking forwards as she circled me slowly, her voice a tinkling laugh in the back of my head, eyes not seeing, heart not beating, The latter had been so for over two hundred years, but even more so now did it feel dead in my chest. For now it was not just a void of movement, but a void of all feeling as well.**

"**You've watched life as you know it grow old Edward." She spoke quietly, still circling, as though she had been a vulture in another life.**

"**You are not happy with the hand fate has dealt you, you want to change it." She observed, and this time I nodded, hoping some kind of reaction would show I was still listening.**

**She chuckled darkly, "How much do you want it though?"**

**I swallowed, "More than my own life." **

**My voice sounded strange, it was cracked and charred under the wait of the emotion I felt burning brightly through me, that and my breathing, were the only things stopping me from looking like the corpse I felt.**

"**And are you prepared to give that, to hold your little girl again. To hear her laugh…" She whispered in my ear, long red nails scratching the back of my neck.**

**I flinched, but not from her touch, from the words she was saying.**

"**To say her name." She finished, her voice carried by the wind alone.**

**I swallowed, "Anything."**

"**Louder." She snapped."**

"**Anything." I said clearer, looking up from where I was tied to the chair, body hurting with loss and the thoughts of the losses to come.**

**She chuckled and stopped in front of me, hair hanging down her back, eyes wide and fierce that they made me feel sick. A sly smile spread across her lips.**

"**That is what I thought." She whispered, her hands fiddling with the emblem at the end of that chain she wore round her neck.**

"**You'd kill… you'd bargain everything you have to… just to get her back…"**

"**Its not for me… for Bella." I muttered, my head hanging reflexively and eyes clamping shut against the pain of having to say her name. She thought I was dead, they all did.**

**It was better this way, for in my passing I was giving them the one thing they all wanted.**

**Ellie.**

**I swallowed and looked at the woman in front of me, "You have me you have what you wanted… now bring her back and get it over with…."**

"**Call me by my name." She demanded, looking at me over her shoulder where she was pouring her self a glass of blood..**

"**Victoria." I spat.**

**She laughed and sat down opposite me, crossing her legs like a bond villain and miming a toast to me with her goblet.**

"**The very same." She laughed and rained the glass. **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPLOAD IT**


	2. Moving On

Anthony POV

It sounded horribly sadist and hurtful of me. But since Ellie had died five months ago things had got steadily better. Mum and dad fought less, and had managed to agree that as long as dad did not kill Chris, he didn't have to spend more than an hour alone with him a day. Chris was lucky if dad was in the room for more than ten minutes alone with him, but apart from this, the dynamic of their relationship remained pretty much the same.

Mum had bought a club in Port Angeles, and I was bar manager. It was true we weren't exactly strapped for cash, but mum had taken it upon themselves to pay for the whole thing, which left me and Aimee trying to repay them in gifts and outings instead of hard grafted cash.

Ness and Chris were living in the extension um had hired people to build on the back of the house. Dad wasn't exactly happy about her choice of work crew; hormonal teenage boys peering in at the bathroom window to try and catch a glimpse of her with no clothes on.

But things were good; I seemed to love Aimee more and more each day. We were also living in the cottage with mum and dad, however with all the work mum had done on it; it appeared to rival grandma and granddad's house more every minute.

I rolled over in bed and buried my face in her neck and she moaned sleepily as I began to kiss her collar bone.  
"We have to go pick up the flowers." She mumbled. I frowned, it was half past six in the morning, and she wanted to go shopping for the wedding _now_.

Sometimes I felt like I did not know her at all.

"We have all day baby, it's not for two weeks." I yawned and rested my head back down on the pillow, shutting my eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

Bella POV

I was laying on my back in bed next to Edward, both naked, our chest hammering as we fought for breath. I giggled as his lips were suddenly on my neck again. I giggled breathlessly.

"Edward..." I gasped pathetically. He chuckled against my skin.

"I leave you breathless, it's nice to know. That I'm amazing in bed..."

"And not at all humble about it." I frowned slightly.

He shrugged and moved to hover over me, "Being humble is not high on my list of priorities."

"And what is then?" I asked with a slight frown.

He smiled, "You, my family, you, protecting my family, you, err _you_ and you." He said and kissed me again.

I giggled, "How flattering, first _and_ last on the list."

"And everything in between." He breathed and his lips captured mine again. I groaned and he chuckled.

"Are you ready to get up?" I asked.

He frowned and rolled to lie down on his back, pulling me to lie on his chest. I propped myself up n my elbow as my other hand played with his hair. He sighed and shut his eyes again.

"Edward." I said firmly, watching as he kept breathing in a rhythmic pattern, face serene and calm, like he were sleeping.

"Edward." I said with a slight giggle when he pretended to snore. His lips curved up slightly at the end and I knew I had his attention. I got up straddling him and supported myself with my hands flat on his stomach as I leant down to kiss his neck, my teeth nipping his ear lobe as he stirred underneath me.  
"What?" He groaned.

I giggled, "Get up I need to make breakfast, and _you_ need to pick up your new Volvo." I said firmly.

He frowned, "Aren't you going to come with me."

I rolled my eyes, "You're not five, you can go on your own, or failing that... you could take Chris..." I trialled off hopefully.

He sighed, "I tolerate him don't I, I answer when he speaks."

I frowned, "You acknowledge him." I stated, "Of course, you could try speaking to him first once in a while..."

But again he sigh.

"I'll try."

I gave him a withering look and he opened his eye to sigh exasperatedly at my expression.

"I said I'll try, I'm not promising anything." He muttered.

I sighed and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

He smiled, "If I don't do it will you punish me?" He asked mischievously.

I rolled my eyes, "it's awful what sex can do to some people."

He chuckled and I kissed him, "Come on, let's go." I said and took his hand, laughing as he groaned getting out of bed. I pulled him away from the door and he frowned in confusion.

"I thought you said we had to get up?" He asked.

I beamed, "We do, but it wouldn't be right not to freshen up first." Is stated and laughed and he looked over my shoulder at the door to the bathroom.

"A shower?" He asked and I nodded.

He growled and threw me over his shoulder, locking the door securely behind him as I turned to faucet on.


	3. Anything for the one I love

Edward POV

I drummed my fingers over the steering wheel as I waited at lights on the freeway in my brand new Volvo. It was like having a piece of me back, and when it growled to life as I shot away from the lights, I could have cried upon hearing the noise. Almost like hearing a familiar voice after a long time without it.

I pulled up at the club Bella now owned, why the hell she had decided to call it True Blue I had no idea. Apparently it had something to do with the fact I liked her best in the colour blue, which was a fact I couldn't deny. However I had no real preference to what she wore, she looked fabulous in anything.

My phone rang just as I walked up the steps and through the double doors, I answered it to speak to my soon the be daughter in law.

"Hey Aimee." I said politely.

She sounded out of breath, "Thank god, Edward if you see Anthony tell him to get his ass home now, he needs to be there for when they deliver the flowers."

I chuckled, "okay bye, be careful."

She swallowed and started gasping again, "I will, just fifteen more shops and then I'm done for the day, bye."

And she hung up.

I chuckled and walked into the bar, seeing my wife lent over the bar signing for the stack of boxes that were placed in the corner by the end of the bar. I crept over and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, she giggled as I kissed her neck and the man ignored us. I found it rather rude, but chose not the bother with him... stupid rude human and his funny ears...

"You look lovely." I said, trying to distract myself from teaching the man in front of me some manners to my wife.

She smiled, "You like? I wasn't sure, I think it made me look slightly masculine..." She said and I sighed, pulling her around to face me, her arms wrapped around my waist and my hands fell the her ass.

I kissed her passionately, "Threes nothing masculine about this." I said and my lips brushed her neck.

She giggled, "What's gotten into you?"

I shrugged as the portly man on the other side of the bar cleared this throat at us.

Bella looked as though she would blush if she could and tuned around to sign his piece of paper. I however was not in the mood to share, and kept my arms around her the whole time.

His son walked over after putting the last of the boxes with the others. He walked towards us and Bella handed him his tip, he counted it and thanked her without looking up.

"Thank you sir." He said and he and his father walked away.

Bella froze and I sighed, burying my face in her neck.

She swallowed and I rubbed her hip soothingly.

"I look like a man." She stated.

I sighed, "No you don't."

She frowned and I sighed, "I got you a present."

She frowned, "Will I like it?"

I sighed exasperatedly, "yes."

"Fine." She said and I led her to the car, opening the boot. She squealed and gushed, all put ripping it out of the cage to hug it.

"Oh Edward he's beautiful." She giggled.

"Oh yes you are my special boy." She gushed and held him to her face, he licked her nose and I sighed, kissing her hair.

I'd bought her a Jack Russell Terrier puppy, he was only small and I thought it would be a good thing to focus her attention on. She needed to be dwelling on other things beside her pregnancy, and let me worry over her health.

Anthony pulled up beside us then and I remember my conversation from earlier.  
"get back in the car you need to go home, Aimee wants you there to pick up flowers." I ordered and he rolled his eyes, spinning ad driving away.

Bella frowned, "He's running around like a headless chicken, both of them are."

I laughed and kissed her hair, "Some people would do anything for the ones they love."

How true that was.


	4. Love and Loss

EDWARD POV

I sat on the sofa glaring at the dog as it sat looking at me.

Why the hell on any planet would someone name a dog Alan?

Well that's what Bella had decided to call it, and I hadn't argued, because I like sex.

He cocked his head to the side and barked, I ignored him, the only reaction being a growl rising in my chest. Renesmee walked in and the little sausage with stick legs started barking and almost vibrating with movement.

"aww." She gushed and bent down to pet him.

I laughed in disbelief, "oh don't are, that beast." I snapped and pointed at it.

"He has shagged, three pairs of my shoes, we've only had him four hours!" I yelled. Bella walked in and glared at me, picking it up and stroking him.

"Don't listen to dad, nasty daddy." She cooed.

Ness rolled her eyes, "I think you might be over exaggerating dad."

My eyes went wide, "_Over exaggerating? _Let me put it this way, if I took him to a show shoe, he would probably rip his dick off!"

"Edward." Bella snapped and Ness had to leave the room to keep from laughing.

Aimee walked in carrying shopping bags and I helped her with them.

"Thank you." She said and let out a long breath.

"You want a cup of tea?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you." She whispered and sat down at the breakfast bar as I handed her a cup.

Anthony came in and kissed her temple as they started talking about the wedding. I sighed and went to leave when Ant shouted after me.  
"Nice dog dad."

I turned and smirked at him, Aimee stifling a giggle. I walked back into the lounge to see Bella setting a ladder up against the wall. I frowned at her and pulled her off it.

She growled and I sighed, "You're not allowed in the loft."

Bella frowned and folded her arms, "What is there like a Jacuzzi and some loft girls wandering around naked up there or something."

I frowned, "You could fall through the ceiling."

She smirked, "It wouldn't hurt me.

I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"What are you going up there for?" I asked.

She shifted slightly and looked at the floor as my hands rubbed the tops of her arms.

"I want to put some stuff away; we don't need it... down here..." She swallowed and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Okay sweetheart." I whispered and she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She walked to sit on the sofa and I wrapped my arms around her gently. I kissed her hair and she sighed happily.

"You want to go shopping this evening, we could drive to Seattle, go for a meal, lay in our meadow and star gaze." I trailed off huskily against her skull.

She giggled, "Are you trying to seduce me into letting you buy me a gift Mr Cullen."

I jumped over the back of the sofa and pulled her to lie on my chest. I pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and she smiled at me happy expression.

"Its so good to see you smiling again." She whispered.

I laughed breathlessly, "You always manage to make me smile."

She beamed, "I think I'll take you up on the offer though, I need a dress for the wedding."

I winked, "You can have whatever you want my love."

She smiled and stood up, grabbing her bag and talking to Chris and Renesmee as they sat down and I pulled my coat on.

"You two can dog sit." She told them and threw ten dollars at them. I sighed, how old were they five?

Okay that sounded strangely hypercritical.

Even for me.

"Com on handsome." She whispered and took my hand. This wasn't good enough for me though. I grabbed her waist and threw her over my shoulder, carrying her out to the car. She giggled and banged on my back as I threw her in the car. I climbed in and blinked when she was suddenly straddling my lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a laugh.

She kissed my chest, "I think going into town can wait can't in, can't we jut send some time alone..."

I frowned, I knew why she was doing this. I caught her wrists as she tried to take off my shirt, she looked at me, her eyes caught.

"We need to talk about it Bella." I whispered.

She looked down and I moved to try and meet her gaze.

"My love..." I started and cupped her cheek but she pushed me away, climbing from the car and storming away.

"Bella?" I asked anxiously, calling after her as she started to run away from me. I ran after her, grabbing her waist as she made to run further.

"No don't touch me... don't." She sobbed and my heart broke, arms falling away. Was that it, she didn't want me anymore. Now I had failed her, denied her a child she would no longer have me.

The rain poured and she crumpled, holding her head in her hands and sobbing into the dirt.

I swallowed, "So that's it... you don't want me." I choked out.

She stood up and faced me, eyes wide and hurt.

"You'll leave me, you'll leave me like you did a century and a half ago... not being able to watch her grow up Edward..." I cried and I pulled her into a hug against her struggles. For really it was me who needed her comfort as well as her needing mine.

We had both watched as the our baby girl faded away, as she took her last breath in Bella's arms. As the part of my heart that belonged to her just turned to dust.

"We knew, the worst part is we _knew_." She sobbed, I pulled back to look into her face anxiously.

"I said, I said it felt wrong and I convinced myself as you did that it would be okay... that s long as we had each other it would be okay." She cried, "But it's not."

I swallowed, "It's not enough."

She shook her head, but her eyes snapped up as she had realised what she had said.

"Edward..." She gasped and took a step back towards me but I backed away.

"I'm not enough." I whispered.

She stumbled towards me but I backed away still, her finger tips brushing my bicep as she tried to pull me back.

"Edward don't..." she said and I shook my head. I knew she'd break my heart one day. that one day my luck would run out and I would lose her. Like a blind man losing his light I backed away from her, turning and running away from the sound of her cries. Knowing now that really I had nothing left to give, except the one thing I knew I never could.

No one could give Ellie back to her mother.

Not even me.

And the worst part was.

Now I realised Bella didn't want me back to try and give her anything.

She didn't want me back at all.

I reached the main road and ran further away from the house, the last thing I heard being the strangled cry from my angels lips, akmsot replying to my thoughts of everlasting love for her. Whether or not they were requited.  
"Please come back."

But I couldn't. Like my lies had affected her when she were human her words however true or not true it didn't matter had cut me deep, and ironically it felt like I was bleeding to death.

Internally drowning in the loss that sloshed inside of me as I ran away from my life.

My former life to be correct.

For there was nothing left for me now...

Nothing.


	5. Truth lies across a bumpy road

Edward POV

I sat with my back against a tree in the forest, about two metres away from the boundary line. If I listened hard enough I could hear Bella crying at the house, and my family comforting her. I shut my eyes and shook my head, gritting my teeth against the pain that threatened to turn me to suicide.

There was a rustle somewhere behind me, but I didn't move.

I didn't have the strength to; the weight of my dead heart in my chest was too heavy.

"Edward." A voice purred.

I winced, this was it, my mind had finally snapped. I was losing it, like the crazy in love old man I was.

"You're not imagining it... I am actually here... against all odds..."

But as the voice started to continue I suddenly realised that I was indeed still sane. I grabbed the wrist the floated against the bark just above my head and pulled on it hard, flinging the person about ten metres back onto my families land.

I leaned into my hunting crouch and was about to hurl myself at a person I had already killed when her own words sunk into my head.

"How are you... _here_?" I hissed.

She laughed coldly, "Back from the dead works as well as anything, but no... it's a very... _very_ long story."

I lost it then. She wasn't going to patronise me when I was all but wrecked as it was. I hurtled towards her, slamming her back into a tree, the large fern swaying as her body impounded itself into the bark.

She coked under my hands.

"The Volturi... to get ... you..." She gasped.

I squinted, "What?"

What she's just said had made absolutely no sense, things couldn't be linked or make sense in conjunction with one another.

"Your clever... think it through." She growled and I shoved her further into the tree, set let out a hiss of pain.

"I was clever enough to kill your stupid little mate when he tried to kill mine." Is napped and her eyes flashed with pain, although this was the type echoing in my own features, not the ones her joints were experiencing as they free formed to shape the tree.

But then, like a shot from a gun, my mind was whirring faster than it ever had.

Aro, the Volturi leader who it appeared form her thoughts had found a way to bring Victoria back from the dead. He wanted me to join the Volturi, to utilise my gift for a way I would never do as long as i had something to live for. He knew I would never leave my family, but re-birthing Victoria wouldn't solve that for him...

Would it?

It was clear from the red headed woman's flame that she knew form previous experience that she was getting nowhere near Bella or my family. So why would she bother coming?

Unless...

"No..." I gasped and my hands fell away.

She chuckled darkly and sank to sit on the floor, flame red dress pooling around her legs, tucked under her.

I to sunk to slump against a tree, my head in my hands as I desperately sought refuge in myself.

Like that was ever going to happen, nice job you did there Cullen.

"Oh you are a clever one... what did that take... twenty... maybe thirty seconds." She hissed.

"_Thirty_ _seconds_ to decide the fate of yourself and your family, to think it through with such precision..." She trailed off when I snapped.

"I haven't decided anything."

"Oh but you have..." She sighed.

"Edward your here because you know the one thing Bella want more than she'll ever admit is to have your child back. Aro knew that if he could get you to see it were possible... if you could understand, then you would bargain anything to give her that." Victoria whispered.

The worst part was, after she'd said all of it and made it seem like such a bad thing.

It was still all one hundred percent true. To see Bella smile again, in the way she did when she held our daughter or lay with her. It was different, a gentle angelic smile that could never be replaced. Not even now she was pregnant again.

Three weeks and five days again we had discovered it, her being nearly three months pregnant. No one outside of the family knew, and we intended to keep it that way.

It was all too familiar, we'd walked theses boards of pregnancy before, and now we knew just how wrong it could go, the shadows were almost lurking in the shadows, sometime blocking out all light of hope and promise.

"But why you?" I growled. It was unfathomable to me why Victoria of all people should be given a second chance at humanity... why not my daughter... or Bree... or anyone else...

Victoria simply shrugged, "He needed someone you would recognise, someone you would know to be dead... but they had to be a vampire, thus the nature of the reincarnation."

I frowned, "Tell me."

She swallowed, "Once every full moon, the vampire curse wavers slightly. The sun is not present as it is dark, and the confinement of the flames which kill us are disrupted as the same curse controls the children of the moons change." She said.

I nodded, telling her I understood.

"In the Volturi palace in Volterra, there is a shrine...an almost alter to the Aztec god of fire Huitzilopochtli, one of the four who created the curse." She looked at me evenly as she spoke, and through her mind I watched her reincarnation as she spoke.

"The fire is lit and a sacrifice is burnt, they must be human and pre, as to appease the gods. I don't think this has any real significance... I never was much for religion..." she trailed off and started speaking again, eyes glassing over with the words she spoke.

"The doorway to the tap we die to is opened and from there the keeper of the flame can choose one to save. The must be vampire though, mortals go straight to the afterlife, e are trapped in between, in the land of dark and shadows."

I waited in silence, processing this information with a heart broken gaze.

"Who is the keep of the flame?" I asked suddenly.

"Aro." She responded instantly.

I nodded, "I guessed as much."

She looked at me in a way I could only make out to be of warning.

"Edward Aro will take you, you know he will want you to join them in return for your daughter reincarnation." she said, sighing as I nodded.

"You'll never be able to see them again." She whispered.

And although I knew I would do pretty much anything, well _anything_ for Bella to be happy again, it was still even more painful to think of living without them.

My eyes snapped up," And what about you, you play more of a part in this than just the 'here's one I made earlier.'"

She growled, "I am to return you to Aro in two weeks, the twenty second to be exact."

I tried not to wince, that was the day before Aimee and Anthony's wedding, and I was supposed to be giving her away, but the thought of giving someone away on their wedding day all but made my mind up for me.

My baby girl deserved to walk down the aisle, smiling proudly and happily at the man with no face waiting for her at the later.

Even if the man whose arm her own was linked through wasn't mine.

I stood up adn nodded, "Two weeks?" I growled.

She nodded, "I will meet you in an abandoned warehouse south of Seattle, you'll be able to find it easily enough, the smell of blood will draw you in..." She trailed off and licked her lips.

I growled slightly and she frowned.  
"Don't even begin to imagine you can double cross me Cullen, you are the key to my freedom, and there's only ever been one time before I haven't got my way..." She hissed.

I snarled, "Two weeks."

"it's a date." She said and disappeared.

I took a deep breath and pounded the dirt back to my house, wondering just on how many hands I would be able to count the number of times I would be here again before...

I swallowed and walked up the steps, the sound of heavy breathing and conversations making me walk slightly faster.

How could I tell them of my plan, even if I did, they wouldn't believe me?

The thought alone would just about crush Bella, and I would not hurt her.

It sounded sick, but in removing myself from her I was giving her something better, something I never dreamed I would be able to.

I threw my keys down on the table, walking into the living room, dripping wet, looking around me, eyes focusing on the girl asleep on the sofa, huddled in wet clothes, her arms round her middle protectively, breath shuddering through sleepy sobs.

Anthony appeared beside me then, his fiancée laying a blanket over Bella's as he spoke.  
"Where the hell have you been?" He hissed.

I looked at him, "What happened?"

"You tell us." He snarled.

I gave him a withering look and he sighed. I was his father after all.

"She just ran in crying, she wouldn't let anyone touch her... all she kept saying was that she'd lost you."

I flinched and he stopped himself by swallowing. I went and sat down facing my wife on the edge of the sofa, more than aware of Chris and Renesmee's eyes on my back. They slowly left the room, leaving me alone with my wife as she started to cry in her sleep. I hushed her and wiped the side of her face with my shirt sleeve. I bent forwards to kiss her temple and tucked the blanket tighter around her.

"Ellie... Edward..." She sobbed.

I flinched and whispered against her hair.

"I'll make it all better Bella... I'll make the pain go away... you don't need me to be happy."


	6. Secerets are differant from lies

ANTHONY POV

I was lying on the sofa with Aimee watching TV when dad walked back in from school. The rest of us had thrown a sicky, but dad had to have a meeting with the head master to explain why mum wouldn't be at school. They didn't know she was pregnant again, only that she was struggling to come to terms with the loss of their daughter. He had also had to fill out a death certificate for Ellie this morning, but seemed in a marginally better mood than normal.

Mum was in the bath and I watched as he sat down in the arm chair, head in his hands, eyes darker than the richest ebony. I frowned and Aimee got up, taking our empty cups of tea into the kitchen.

"You need to go hunting dad." I said as firmly as I could manage.

"No I don't." He growled.

I frowned, "Dad..."

"No." He snapped and got up, storming out of the house and slamming the door behind him.

I stood up and followed him, wining when I saw the havoc he was wreaking upon the animals in the forest. He slumped against a tree and watched me with sad eyes as I bent over to finish some of his elk. But as my hand came into contact with its neck, a yellow spark shot through my hand and the animal bolted away, heart beating in fright and shock.

"Damn." I muttered. Due to the rarity of the power I had been blessed with I wasn't exactly one hundred present sure how to control it. For the most part I was okay, but sometimes, sometimes it just happened, bringing things back to life and killing them. Its why I always tried to keep a clear head when being physical with my fiancée.

Dad shot up, "you can bring things back to life?" He demanded.

I frowned, "Yes... but I need a corpse."

He smiled slightly, an odd reaction in my opinion.

But then when he started to explain about meeting Victoria, a woman from his and mums past, her human one, his early vampire. It all dawned on me what he wanted.

"Dad that won't work!" I shouted.

"Yes it will." He said grabbing the tops of my arms.  
"What would it matter anyway, the Volturi won't let us anywhere near the temple if they think we're going to double cross them." I whispered.

He frowned slightly and I could see his mind was whirring a mile a minute.

"And besides, mum will just about flip when she finds out."

"You can't tell her." He cut me off.

I frowned, "Dad she's going to realise, and Aimee _will _kill me if I'm late for my own wedding."

"SO we'd leave tonight, go and talk to them and get them to bring it forward, for the start of the full moon not the end of it." He raved.

I could see he was right, that this may work and it would be a chance to patch our family back together.

"We'd need Chris dad." I said quietly, realising we'd need someone to cover for us.

"No." He snapped and started pacing.

"We could pretend to be going on my bachelor party, its the cover we need..."

"I am not involving him, I don't trust him and it isn't necessary..."

"We need him dad, you know it." I said and started to walk away when he shouted after me, appearing right beheld me as i turned.

I looked at him curiously, he sighed and nodded.

"Your right, but not a word to your mother understand, and we'll need to prepare beforehand." He said.

I nodded and dialled Chris's cell, he appeared with us a few moments later, fazing through the trees.

"What's going on?" HE asked.

Dad frowned and I sighed, doing the talking.  
"We're going to double cross the most dangerous vampires in the world."

Chris sighed and nodded his head in disbelief, "You guys are on absolute mind fuck."

Dad frowned, "Charming."

RENESMEE POV

I was brushing my hair and tying it off my face, removing my make up and doing all the necessary but tedious human things I had to do before I got into bed. Chris appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my collar bone. I frowned and turned to stone under his touch. He froze and pulled away slightly, knowing he'd been caught.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

He sighed, "Tomorrow evening, Vegas for Ant's bachelor party."

I frowned, "And _dad_, is going?"

He nodded, "Ant begged him to, so eventually he gave in."

I sighed, letting it go.

I was sitting on the sofa with Chris early he next morning. Dad was in the shower and mum was in the arm chair, sat sideways and leaning over the arm, dangling backwards.

I frowned slightly, "Mum you'll hurt your back, dad will go mental."

She rolled her eyes, the overall look was strange seen as she was upside down.

"He doesn't scare me." She said.

The bathroom door opened and we all heard dad approach. I went to smirk at mum but she was sat back up straight, one hand on her stomach, the other in her hair, eyes pretending to watch the TV. Dad laughed and kissed her hair, "You really think I'm that stupid."

She frowned but kissed him back, "Your too observant, anyway haven't you got school to be going to, do some work, or maybe get a job instead of hovering around me."

He chuckled, "This is my job."

"Go!"

"Alright, god, what do you want for breakfast?" HE asked.

She pretended to think but muttered something under her breath, He frowned and stoked her hair while he waited, sitting on the arm chair arm patiently.

An advert came on TV and Chris and a newly arrived Ant both whooped in delight.

I frowned, "Why would you want to go to the NFL game, you don't play."

"Yeh well I go to the ideal home exhibition every year so..."Mum sighed and stood up, walking to the kitchen.  
"Oh ha ha." Dad said and followed.

I smiled slightly, it was nice to see them getting along so well. Not keeping secrets from one another.

It made a change.

**Dear dear how delusional Ness can be, but will Chris and Anthony manage to fool their partners to get them to leave that night, or will Bella suss Edward out, and what about Alice's visions, why hasn't she seen Victoria tell... or should I say trap, Edward.**

**REVEIW IF YOU WANT MORE.**


	7. What goes around comes around

Anthony POV

We sat in silence in the Volvo. I and Chris were more than surprised when Dad pulled up at some abandoned warehouse south of Seattle. There was a strong stench of blood, the kind that made the back of my throat tickle against flames that I knew were half as bad as dads, if not less.

"So what is the actual plan?" Chris asked where he sat behind me and dad in the back, leaning between the seats to address my father.

"She's going to take me to the Volturi, they'll think I have surrendered and gone along with their plan, and eventually, Ellie will return home with you and you'll tell your mother that I died." Dad said firmly.

My mouth fell open, "What!"

"Yeh, I thought we were going to double cross them, as in, we still get Ellie, but we all return home. And by _all_ I mean us three plus the little one." Chris agreed.

Dad growled, a low sound raising from deep him his chest.

"You will do as I ask." He hissed.

I snarled, "Dad mum will run to Volterra and drag your ass back to forks when she finds out..." But his eyes darkened and I understood then. He straightened when both mine and Chris's brains clicked in understanding.

"That's it isn't it, this isn't just about getting Ellie back, it's because you would rather live your life alone and without mum than see her unhappy and grieving." I gasped.

Dad nodded, "I'd do it with anyone she cares about, even him." He muttered and gestured fleetingly to Chris. My almost brother was about to make a reply when I cut them off.

"Dad she's carrying your child, our baby, please reconsider this. We could just go home, go home have a drink and forget this whole mistake." I begged, wondering why on earth dad would so willingly give up everything to make mum happy. I knew he loved her, but even I was Unsure I would do the same for Aimee.

"Its different." Dad whispered, and I knew he had been reading my mind.

"You're not a father, if you have children you'll understand..."

"Dad this will _crush _mum." I whispered and he stiffened at the reality of my words.

Chris swallowed, "Edward you can't do this to her."

Dad took a stuttering breath, "I can't hurt her..."

"Exactly." I snapped.

He let out a long breath, leaning back in his seat, his eyes going glassy with dry tears.

"She was so young." He whispered.

I and Chris just sat there, listening to him, it felt so wrong and intrusive to interrupt. For he so rarely let anyone in, not even mum.

"I just miss her... there's so many things she'll never get to do what... what me and your mother will never get to experience with her." He continued, his voice so quiet I was straining to hear it.

"Your mothers so frightened, so scared that the same thing will happen with this baby." He whispered.

I nodded and rubbed his shoulder, "Let's go home dad." I breathed.

He nodded and drove home in silence. There was a shriek of displeasure as we pulled away from the warehouse, and I could have sworn I saw a flash of orange run towards the wood sin the opposite direction we were going.

"You didn't." Dad said firmly.

We pulled up at the house and walked back in, claiming that the airport was shut due to fog. It was feasible in forks.

Mum was sat on the sofa in between Aunts Alice and Rose. She had obviously been crying and by the thunderous look on Aimee and Renesmee's faces.

They all knew.

I and Chris cringed, we were in so much shit.

"Bella?" Dad asked anxiously, she looked at him with black teary eyes. She launched herself at him and hugged him tight, his hands holding her tight, one rubbing her stomach.

"How could you leave me... you wouldn't even..." She sobbed.

I would never have predicted her to cry, I thought she might cry and shout.

Or just flip out, but she was sobbing, clutching him tight like he was going to disappear.

"Bella calm down okay, it's not good for the baby. I'm here I'm here." He hushed her.

She sniffed, "You'd really have given everything up... for me?"

He rested his forehead against hers.

"I'd do anything for you my love." He said and she smiled sadly, throwing her arms around him and sobbing again. I glanced back at Aimee, her and Ness's faces both identical masks of anger. My fiancée stormed in to our bedroom, slamming the door behind her a total of four seconds before Ness dad. Both times I and Chris cringed away from the sound.

I looked back at mum and dad, him supporting all of her weight as she cried not him, more softly now.

I walked into our room to see Aimee stood glaring at me, eyes murderous. I swallowed and shut the door behind me, already hearing Chris and Ness fighting, there was crashing and all sorts going on in their room.

I swallowed, Aimee wasn't moving other than her heavy breathing, and I think that scared me more.

"Ummm, look okay it was worth it in the end. It was only a matter of making him see that he was wrong. I think I did the right thing and I would do it again if the opportunity arose."

But that made her spill over the edge.

"What a complete crock of shit!" She screamed at me.

I cringed, I was in for as long a night as Chris.


	8. effects

ANTHONY POV

I groaned, rolling over in bed and burying my face in the back of her head. My skull

throbbed, still ringing from the volume of her shouting, which had lasted well past

two am. She scoffed ad rolled further away form me, struggling to escape my super

strong grip around her waist. I frowned but let her escape my embrace, as un-probable

as it sounded; I didn't want her to hurt herself trying pointlessly to escape.

"Oh come on babe I told you I was sorry." I moaned. She turned to face me, propping

herself on one elbow, her eyes glaring balefully at me.

"What makes you think I want you to apologise?" She demanded.

I blinked, "because your mad at me, and generally when someone's mad at you, you

turn around and apologise."

She frowned, "I don't want you to apologise, I want to know why you went along with

it, why you would let your father even consider…" She made a frustrated sound.

"Did you even consider what it would do to your mother, Ant she's got enough to

deal with…?"

"I would never do anything to hurt you or my mother, or anyone I cared about..." I

tried to reason but she cut me off.

"Ant why would you let him even…"

"You don't understand babe, it is a circumstance you'll never have to be in." It came

out for more patronising than I ever intended it to.

Her eye went wide in disbelief, anger and hurt.

"Baby…" I whispered anxiously. Reaching to cup her cheek and apologise when she

smacked my arms away.

"Aimee don't." I said and she got up, storming from the room.

I groaned and covered my head in my hands, I needed to talk to dad about this, I

needed to understand why. I knew it was for mum, to bring Ellie back. I knew that.

But I needed to know that he wasn't lying, that he genuinely had let her and this idea

go. And the scary niggling thought at the back of my head, kept on whispering that he

hadn't, that he was planning on going it alone.

However I knew he wasn't likely to leave mum alone today, she'd been very

emotional all through the night and I was sure dad would be adamant on her staying in

bed all day. For as much as he would give everything up for her, live a life of misery

and grief. He would on similar lines; he would die before anything happened to he.

The guy was a typical sick masochist.

EDWARD POV

I was laying in bed, Bella crying quietly into my chest. My heart broke every time a

sob left her lips, but there was nothing about me that wouldn't do it again, wouldn't

contemplate doing it again. Nearly all of me did not regret doing it, but there was the

small part, goring louder as her tears continued to nearly fall. That part of me was

winning, making me regret it profusely.

I ran my fingers through her hair, in an effort to calm her as she slept. It may have

been a very restless sleep, an incredibly restless sleep. But at least it was some form

of rest. I didn't want her to be any less than rested today. Thanks to me she'd had

enough to deal with, and I didn't want sleep deprivation added to the pile of things I

had burdened her with.

"Edward," She whispered quietly, sniffing and burying her face in my chest.

"Yes?" I asked softly, kissing her hair.

She swallowed, "I need to get up."

"No you don't." I said firmly.

She looked up at me, smiling sadly, "yes I do, I need to move around."

I frowned but she still sat up, moving to cup my cheek. She smiled and with her other

hand took mine to rest on her stomach.

"love you." She whispered.

I smiled back, "Love you to Bella."

She beamed and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning in to kiss me. I sighed

happily and rubbed her side as I pulled away. She pouted and I chuckled.

"You want to go out shopping, I need to pick up my tux and you still need a dress to

wear." I reminded her. She groaned and slumped against my chest, her head tucking

under my chin.

"its either that or we spend the day in bed right?" She guessed.

I chuckled, "but because I'm nice, you get to pick."

She threw a smirk in my direction and agreed to go shopping, only for a few hours

through. I had frowned at this, did she really expect me to let her wander around on

her feet all day.

The chances of that happening were not likely.

So we got dressed, me waiting as patiently as I could for her while she said goodbye

to Aimee and Anthony. Chris had spent the night on the sofa, after Ness had trashed

their room to oblivion, by hurtling everything she could get her hands on at him. I was

surprised that I did not feel happy about this, but of course I realised that Bella had

been right. My daughter's happiness came before anything, even my stubborn and

down right justified hate towards Chris.

Bella walked towards me, my face involuntarily smiling at her as she took my hand. I

kissed her hair as she wrapped her arms around my waist as we walked to the car.

I helped her in and she smirked at me when I asked her if she was okay. I sighed,

taking her hand over the gear stick.

"wait!" There was a scream both out loud and in my head as a blur appeared at the top

of the porch steps of my 'parents' house.

I glared at Alice as she yelled reasons at my why she had to come with us. But I

wasn't interested. I wanted a day with my wife and unborn child. I wanted time with

them alone, this being the key word that Alice missed.

I drove away full speed, Bella giggling and watching at her as we sped onto the free

way.

I glanced at her smiling, she sighed happily, her eyes still me as we drove further

away from Forks.

"What?" I asked whilst chuckling.

She smiled, "It's just nice to see you smiling again."

I laughed, even if it did sound rather forced, she squeezed my hand and looked out of

the side window, her back to me. This gave me happy expression time to falter, and

the real one that lurked underneath appt opportunity to shine through. The sad look in

my eyes and all over my face had to remain hidden from her today.

Yesterday would be the last time I let anyone in; I didn't need anyone's help to get

where and what I wanted.

For her I would do anything, bend the heavens so to speak.

I would go it alone, it would be better, for her and my family.

And at the end of the day…

That was all that mattered to me.


	9. shopping

Bella POV

I felt my features turn angry as I spied another size six girl in my vision. It was true

my stomach was only small, but I knew it would get bigger. I would get stretch

marks, and I would get fat. This was not exactly brilliant when you can't diet because

you don't eat anything unless your husband makes you. Diet pills similarly wont work

because they need to travel around the blood stream, yet another obvious problem

when your a vampire. And finally you were the same sage for the rest of eternity, you

didn't change. Which was a major problem in the sense that none of the imperfections

would ever go away!

Edward could sense me getting tense without having to be able to read my mind or

have jasper close by to read his whilst he was reading my emotions.

He squeezed my hand and kissed my temple, speaking against my hair.

"Sweetheart you need to calm down." He whispered.

I frowned, "they're all so slim."

"They are all to thin; there is nothing to them, no personality, looks or anything. They

wouldn't even be worth feeding on, you'd probably only get enough to fill a thimble,

and even then…" He breathed and stopped walking, so I did to. He turned me to face

him, holding both my hands and resting his forehead against mine.

"they wouldn't taste as good as you." He breathed and I smiled, him chucking at my

slightly dazed expression as his icy breath fanned across my face.

"Okay?" He asked, checking his reassurance had done its job.

I nodded, "Yes, thank you."

He frowned slightly, not in anger but in confusion.

"What for?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "You always know what to say."

He laughed, "Well I have had enough time to practice."

I giggled, "Love you, Mr Cullen."

He smiled and leant in to kiss me, "you to, Mrs. Cullen."

Our lips met and I hooked my arms tight around his neck, him almost bending right

over to kiss me. It would have been annoying had he not decided to pick me up

instead, to make it easier. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, arms

still in a choke hold around hi neck.

He wasn't going anywhere.

Edward moaned and pulled back, me pouting at him as he placed a chaste kiss on my

protruding bottom lip.

"Come on, or we'll get no shopping done, and Alice will kill me."

I giggled, "Like she's not going to already."

He shrugged, "I'll take a chance, come on, I think your in need of some new night

ware as well."

I laughed as he set me down, his arm wrapping around my waist and steering me

towards the mall. His hand stroked the side of my stomach soothingly, the other deep

in his pockets.

I wrapped my own arms around him and leant my head on his arm.

"I love the way you phrased that, instead of saying pyjamas, not that they can really

be classed as that." I laughed.

He smiled, eyes glancing down at me, "I think the word pyjamas implies slightly

more material than you wear in bed.

I would have been blushing if I were human. He wasn't exactly speaking quietly, and

I could hear some old ladies tittering about my being pregnant and the fact we were

married and flirting behind me.

I swallowed back the tears, I was strongly hormonal this morning, and I didn't

need rumours and chattering behind my back upsetting me. Edward glanced at me

anxiously as I stopped walking, eyes wide and scared. He hushed me and wrapped

his arms around me, and yet again I was thankful that he always had the ability to

comfort me. I hugged him tight and cried into his chest, there were no tears to see,

but I could hear people talking about my stomach like it was the size of a blimp, as

though I were not conscious of it enough.

Edward stroked my hair, "Shush, hush don't listen to them sweetheart, they don't

understand." He whispered.

I coughed slightly, "Of course they don't." I snapped.

He sighed and I looked up at him, eyes sad and desperately apologetic.

"I didn't mean…" I started and eh smiled, kissing my forehead and pulling me back to

him.

"I know love its okay." He breathed, resting his chin on top of my head.

He let me stand like that for a couple of minutes before asking me the question I knew

would be repeated more than a couple of times today.

"Do you want to go home or are you okay?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head and pulled back, "I'm just hormonal."

He smiled and stroked my cheek, "It doesn't matter what people say or think you

know. Nothing is wrong with the way we are or this baby." He whispered, his hand

touching my stomach gently.

I nodded and covered his hand in one of mine.

"I know." I whispered, smiling for the first time since my hormone imbalance.

We walked through the shops, me trying not to get annoyed with everything that so

much as caught my eye or entered my vision. I nearly lunged for the man who tried

to sell me ice cream just because I was pregnant. Edward subtly dragging me away,

which was incredible, seen as I was snarling under my breath.

Then there was the woman who went to touch my stomach, I kindly stepped out of

her way, it was either that or break her arms. Edward sighed in disapproval at me, but

treated me to a three course lunch. I say treated, I didn't really have much choice, and

anyway in restaurants I got to order what I wanted, as opposed to when eh coked for

me,. Then I more often than not got salad.

The day could only get better.


	10. Oh no

Bella POV

I knew I would get tired after lunch. But I carried on shopping because I knew this would be the most physical activity I would do in one chunk after today. Edward was set on my not lifting a finger, or even leaving the house unaccompanied. Sometimes I got serous cabin fever and threw things at him, swearing and screaming at him that it wasn't fair. This didn't sway him though, and he tended to just hug and me and clam me, claiming it was for the best.

The bad part was that I knew it would be for the best if I took it easy. We both needed this baby to be healthy and love to a ripe old age like Anthony and Ness. After all, what age is better to live to than forever?

Edward held my hand on the table as he sat watching me eat. I moaned in pleasure when I finished, rubbing my stomach softly. He chuckled quietly.

"Full?" He asked.

I smiled, "I _may_ have room for dessert."

He laughed and leant forwards, "I love you."

My smile turned into a full blown grin as he leant in closer, his lips touching mine gently. The bay moved and I pulled, smiling impossibly wider.

"What?" Edward chuckled when I moved his hand under the table to rest on my stomach.

"love you to." I whispered and he grinned, kissing me passionately.

We broke apart with him groaning, pulling away and slumping back in his seat in the booth across from me.

"What?" I asked but it became clear when a practically vibrating teenager walked over, asking if we had finished. Maybe it was my age, like _actual _age instead of physical age. Or maybe it was because I was a mother that I thought she seemed far too young to work in this restaurant serving food.

"Do you want desert?" Edward asked his teeth on edge at something she was obviously thinking.

I nodded, "Triple chocolate cake please." I said and shut my menu rather harshly, handing it back to her with a frown. She nodded dumbly and walked away, hugging it tight to her chest.

Edward looked at me with a disapproving gaze.

My arms folded across my chest, my frown deepened and he sighed.

"What?" I demanded.

He let out a frustrated breath, "Your being childish, stop it."

I began to try to get my point across calmly, but as the words continued to leave my mouth they became more and more severe.

"Well you try sitting in my point of view okay. They swan over here _eyeing you up_ like your some prize bull and I can actually feel them getting aroused by you. And you do that smouldering thing with your eyes _unintentionally_, and I just ugh..." I groaned and sunk back in my seat, covering my face in my hands.

I saw Edward frown after I pulled my hands away. He sighed and rubbed my cheek with his hand gently, reaching across the table to do so.

"Calm down." He said firmly, "you know I am yours."

I swallowed and went to lean forwards to kiss him when a sharp stabbing pain cut across the bottom of my stomach. I gasped and hunched forwards, clutching it and Edwards hand tight.

"Bella?" He asked anxiously.

I swallowed and let out a pain filled stutter of his name.

"Bella what's wrong?" He demanded, moving to crouch in front of me, now out of the booth.

"Edward I... I ..." I tried to get out but the pain was too much.

He scooped me up in his arms and all but ran to the car. He buckled me in and gripped my hand tight as he drove towards the hospital.

"Oh my god it hurts." I moaned, I was so scared, this felt so wrong. It was not like labour, and I still had five months to go. But it wasn't like the cramps I had experienced before. I looked down as Edward did as a foreign scent I had not smelt from me in long time filled the car. Edwards eyes trend flat black as the woven seat material under me was stained dark red. I swallowed and cried out as more blood slipped from me.

Oh no...


	11. A fate I can't control

Renesmee POV

I pulled Chris through the hospital corridors, stopping as he did when he saw dad sat in one of the plastic chairs outside of a private room. Granddad was sat next to him, talking softly to him; Grandma on dad's other side. She had her arms around him and dad had his own head in his hands.

I dropped my fiancées hand and ran towards them, skidding to a stop in front of them. Grandma and Granddad looked up at me sadly as my tears spilled over, dad however did not move.

So it was true then.

Dad cringed violently and I saw his back shake with silent sobs.

He looked up at me; his expression making me feel like my heart would break repetitively forever for him and mum. They had done nothing, nothing to deserve this.

Dad rubbed his eyes and stood up, without a words going to lay with mum on her hospital bed, her sobbing into his chest, him into her hair. As a teenage girl we had been taught about miscarriage, the physical and emotional pain of it. But I did not want to imagine what mum was feeling, not with dad so close. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I watched them lay together, Chris's arms pulling me to sob into his chest. I breathed in his wooden scent. Not like the vile stench he used to have, and although he still fazed. His scent seemed to have almost watered down, making ti much more tolerable for me and my family. Anthony an Aimee walked over, and we all exchanged hugs and sad glances. Ant held onto me for a long time, as I did him.

Edward POV

It was a long time before either me or Bella spoke, and although the silence was not uncomfortable, it seemed so hard to say anything of significance. We both knew without having to be Jasper what the other was feeling, we knew each other to well for that.

"Edward." Bella whispered her voice thick and tired.

I kissed her hair, "Yeh?"

"Do you hate me...?" She whispered, her voice breaking at the end and the falling tears returning.

I hushed her and hugged her more tightly, rocking her as we both cried.

"I think maybe it's time we both accepted the fact, that maybe we're both just supposed to have two children. We have two healthy kids my love and I can't..." My own voice snapped and she pulled back, looking at me sadly. I sniffed and she swallowed.  
"You don't want to try again?" She guessed.

I gulped and nodded, scared she would snap.

But instead she nodded, pulling herself back to me, wrapping her arms around my chest and breathing into my shirt deeply. I stroked her hair.

"Not for a while at least my love." I whispered.

She nodded, "Agreed."

I was unsure how long we lay like that, her sleeping against my chest. Me wishing with all my heart that I to could sleep so the feeling and thoughts vibrating inside my skull could turn off for a moment, so I could have a moments peace.

Regardless of how long we were like that, it was long enough for me to think. And for me to think about things, when my feelings and brains were shot this bad... when I could consider and think of things I never could have before.

It was long enough for me to go over Victoria, and the possibility of having Ellie back in Bella's arms. But at what cost?

I knew the cost, I would have to live as a dead and alone man with no family and my wife beside me. She would have to think I was dead, have to let me go completely, but my brain remembered the last time I had tried to force Bella to forget me. The outcome of that situation had ended badly. With one of us assumed dead, the other set on suicide.

I looked down at my sleeping wife, stroking her hair.

I could never hurt her like that again.

I was certain of that now.

I was however unaware of a pair of crimson eyes watching from outside, a snarl leaving the persons lips resounding at a barely audible level. Her orange jet of hair trailed behind her as she ran away, but her grimace turned to a smile as she stopped in front of an ebony black wolf.

Victoria's face grinned and the wolf bowed its head, residing in the fate he had been cornered into.


	12. Sickness and lies

Edward POV

I held Bella in my arms as I carried her from the car to our cottage. Everyone was at home bar Anthony and Aimee, I swallowed. Not in the mood to argue with Chris over something trivial. I didn't have the energy to fight with him, another part of my heart had crumpled away, and there was nothing I could do to get it back. Nothing I thought I was willing to do anyway.

My feet finally made it up the last of the steps, my entire body straining to push me through the door. My ashen wife was asleep in my arms, but occasionally she would cry and whimper into my chest, the result being another piece of my forever burning like acid in my chest.

I shut the door behind me and Ness appeared across from us. She went to speak but I silenced her with a gentle shake of my head. The movement being so small I was sure Bella would not feel it. Regardless whether she did or not, she did not stir.

Ness nodded and left, back into her and Chris's room where they had been laid watching TV. I lay Bella on the sofa and kissed her forehead as her hands clasped the front of my shirt, refusing to let go.

I sighed, prying them gently away from the material but she held fast. I swallowed and picked her back up, laying down in her place with her across my chest.

Eventually her eyelids fluttered open and her sobs subsided, she looked up at me with tired eyes, and I smiled back weakly.

"Hey." She croaked.

I swallowed and my fingers ran down her cheek gently, "hey."

She took a deep breath and sat up straddling me, her fingers on one hand running through my hair, the other clasped in mine tightly by my head. My other hand held her waist, thumb stroking her side softly.

She smiled and went to kiss my forehead when she stiffened, me corning away from her as she ran her hand down the side of my neck behind my ear, pushing my head to the side so she could see.

I swallowed and she pulled my face to look at her. Her eyes portrayed the sadness and hurt she could never get across with words. But as always with my wife, she spoke them anyway, just in case I didn't get the message.

I listened to her cry and scream at mew, but there was nothing I could do, except the one thing I normally did in times like this. I swallowed and listened as she cried, and then at the height of her rage, I pulled her to me tight, refusing to let her go as she struggled pointlessly, crying all the more.

"How long have you known?" She whispered.

I let out a long breath, "Since Ellie died."

She took in a stuttering breath, "And you didn't tell me."

I shook my head, cradling her face in my hands, "How could I?" My voice broke at the end.

"Edward why would you keep something like that you yourself… I need you to let me in…"

"Exactly." I snapped.

Bella's face fell into a pit of confusion.

I sighed and looked at our intertwined hands as I spoke, the words were quiet compared to the pulsating sensation I was feeling behind my ear. A dry vein thirsting for some kind of liquid.

"You need me to be strong, to protect you… its in my nature, to shoulder the blame for everything bad that happens, including this." I whispered.

She kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes and leant back into the sofa. Her soft hand stroked my cheek and her lips touched my eyelids.

"You need to rest." She whispered.

I let out a breathless chuckle, it felt a like a relief off of the pressure I could feel in my chest. It seemed our roles had been reversed, me being taken care of, and her being the paranoid other half.

She rubbed my shoulder. "I'll phone Carlisle in a but, just try and sleep, you must be exhausted."

"Love you." I swallowed.

I assumed she smiled softly, "Love you too Edward."

Chris POV

I watched as Ness suddenly at up in bed, her hair flying around her face as she moved quickly, throwing on her clothes. I was about to ask what she was doing when I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. I swear I had never moved as fast as I did then.

My arms wrapped around her and forced her to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

She looked up at me with wide eyes, tears still falling.

"Dads sick…" Was all I could understand through her sobs.

I frowned in confusion, "Ness he's a vampire.. He can't get sick…"

"yes he can." She snapped, but not in anger, in frustration and sadness.

"He was ill when I was little, then when Ant was born… but he's worse, so much worse than he was…." She sobbed and I pulled her back to my chest.

I shushed her and kissed her hair, "He'll get better."

She nodded, still crying into my chest. I heard the ghostly chuckle of a voice that almost certainly didn't belong to meat the back of my brain. I shut my eyes and buried my face in my fiancée's hair, cringing when I saw the curve of a snarling pick lips behind my eyelids, burning crimson eyes commanding me in a ways I could not refuse. The words repeated themselves, and my soul let out an agonised scream.

"he'll get better." Ness repeated quietly into my chest, although ti sounded like she was trying to console herself.

I swallowed, nodding, the words rang again, only this time I fought harder jot to believe them, even though I knew they were true.

_No he wont._


	13. If tommorow never comes

Anthony POV

I stood next to Chris as we watched from the sidelines, dad laying on the sofa, beads of what appeared to be sweat appearing and disappearing on his forehead, He let out a groan as Granddad leant around mum who was sat on the edge of the cough facing him to press his fingers to his neck. Granddad sighed regrettably and mum looked at him anxiously.

"He's getting worse." He said simply, sitting down in the arm chair and fishing through his medical bag.

I glanced at my almost brother in law to see his jaw locked tight, and an expression of almost guilt lighting his eyes occasionally. In truth part of me did blame him, it blamed him because if he hadn't fought relentlessly with dad so much, maybe dad wouldn't be this weak. And with everything to do with Ellie and the baby mum had list, I assumed it had all just become to much for dad, after his blatant refusal to let anyone in to help him, to burden some of his pain.

Dad moaned quietly and mum hushed him, taking the hand she held and giving it a gentle squeeze. Her fingers brushed his forehead shakily, kissing his cheek and whispering that it was okay and that she loved him.

I was glad Renesmee and Aimee had gone to be with the rest of the family at Grandma and Granddad's house. They did not need to see this, and again it posed the question as to why Chris was here. It was no secret that him and my father had never exactly seen eye to eye, dad was tolerant of him, but he hadn't accepted him.

And I think it was that partial goal for acceptance that kept Chris here. That burned inside of him like an open flame.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Mum asked Granddad anxiously.

He let out a long breath and looked up from where he was sitting.

"I can't sedate him because his skins to hard, there's nothing really… if you somehow manage to get him to swallow anything he'll either vomit it back up or his fever will burn it off. I'm sorry Bella, but because this is a vampire disease that we know nothing about… all we can do is keep an eye on him and hope for the best." He said.

"Oh god." Mum sobbed and put her head in her hands, crying quietly.

Dads eyes flickered open and I watched as he reached up to touch her hair, grunting at he effort.

"Don't cry." He whispered, voice husky and drained.

Mum swallowed, "Sleep, it will be okay."

He frowned and his arm went slack, Granddad moved to lay it across his chest, his eyes sad and frustrated that he could do nothing to save his son.

Mum watched dad's face as granddad checked him again, saying he would be back soon to try and get some fluids into dad, mixing some medical concoction with blood. Mum simply nodded her eyes never leaving my fathers face.

It took exactly five minutes for granddad to leave and come back. He looked pointedly at me and then at mum and then at dad. In nodded and swallowed, knowing what he was thinking without having to be my father.

I followed him to stand by the couch, he bent over and touched mums shoulder, telling her she needed to move for him to try and get dad to drink it. Mum reluctantly stood up, her legs shaking. I pulled her to stand by me, putting a restraining arm around her, blocking her path to dad. Granddad propped dads head up with his hand and put a cup of something he poured to dads lips. Dad drank it willingly at first but as soon as he swallowed he retched, back arching and face marring in pain.

Granddad rolled him onto his side as dad groaned further, shi body shakign as he coughed and spluttered, small drops of blood and venom falling from his mouth into the bowl that had been placed there.

"Edward…" Mum gasped and tried to run to him but I caught my arms around her, holding her back.

She snarled and growled but eventually stopped struggling as dad became still. He let out a long breath and granddad helped him lie down, pushing on his neck. Dads eyelids fluttered in response but he did not groan or shudder like he had done.

Mum finally broke away from me and knelt hurriedly on the floor, taking dads hand on kissing his forehead.

"I love you." She whispered.

Dads lips turned up ever so slightly at the edge, although it as obvious he was not exactly coherent.

"Bella." He whispered.

She swallowed and let out a relieved breath, "I'm here." She sniffed and kissed his forehead.

"I'm here." She spoke into his hair.

Granddad let out a sigh, "There's nothing more I can do… just keep him comfy and let him rest. I'll be back later." He said and mum nodded in response, her eyes still on dads face. I swallowed and followed him out, Chris doing the same.

"granddad." I called when he was outside, us behind him.

He sighed and turned around.

"What about the Volturi?" I asked.

He let out another sigh, "Your father is in no state to travel,, and your mother wont leave him. They wont come here and will demand something in return even if we do ask…"

"So we're just going to let him die." I growled and Chris shifted uncomfortably.

Granddad swallowed, "I will try and find a way to heal him, I will do everything in my power to…"

"And what if its not enough?" I snapped.

Granddad sighed and took a deep breath, "Then we will have tried."

"And failed." I muttered.

He touched my shoulder,. "Your mother needs you to be hopeful okay, your fathers a fighter, and he wont go out without a fight."

I nodded, "I know."

He hugged me and pulled away. "Aimee and Renesmee will be back soon, try and be brave for them. I know it is hard, but your mother does need your support, she needs your father more than you know, after all, the only reason she turned was to be with him forever."

I nodded as Chris did in acknowledgment and watched him leave, swearing to god that I would fight to save my father. Unknowingly oblivious to the person lurking in the shadows watching us, her eyes trained on the werewolf stood beside me.


	14. So weak

Anthony POV

I threw my chicken bone on the table with the rest of the plates and groaned, pulling Aimee tight into my sighed. She giggled and I groaned, rubbing my stomach and side.

"So many things are going wrong inside of me now." I complained.

She laughed and kissed my temple, "I told you not to go for the record."

"Hey I had to beat Chris." I muttered and she rolled her eyes, pushing her plate on top of mine.

She went quiet all of a sudden and I stroked her hair, knowing what she was thinking.

"It seems so wrong to laugh." She whispered.

I swallowed and sat up, picking up the empty plates and walking to the kitchen. We were at Esme and Carlisle's house. The rest of the family was in bed, but we were still up, trying to recreate our first date. But the over shadowing cloud of despair lingered less than a foot above our heads, and I knew it was only a minute before it came crashing down and we both crumpled with despair.

She took a deep breath, "All I can think about is your mum, she must be heartbroken."

I swallowed, "She's dealing with it."

She looked at me with teary eyes, "How can you be so flippant, he's your father... don't you even care..." She started but I growled and stood up, storming away and slamming the front door of the house.

I needed to talk to my father.

Edward POV

My whole body felt like it was a bruise. Every time my skin brushed against something it burned, like my skin was flaking off on contact. Bella sat with me most of the time, even sleeping beside me on the sofa. If I had had the strength I would have forced her to rest in bed, but in my present condition, and selfish condition when it came to her, I let her snuggle against my chest. Her skin against mine was the only thing that didn't cause the feeling of an intense burning itch.

I was laying on the sofa, dying to get up but not having the strength to. I felt almost claustrophobic in the blanket, although I was wearing no clothes other than my boxers. The grey lines had started to appear down my chest and arms, and although I felt much worse than I previously had, I was happy the physical damage was hard to spot.

There was a knock at the door and I looked away from where I was studying the ceiling to see Anthony walking towards me, his face concerned.

"Hey." My god my voice sounded strange, it was rough and dry, like I needed to drink something. I glanced to see a glass of water set on the table beside me. I reached for it but my arm flung away from me, my nerves shot to shit. I groaned when it banged on the table and knocked the glass over, water going everywhere.

I moaned when my arm convulsed and the grey lines etched down it throbbed. There was the slamming of a door and Bella was suddenly beside me as Ant cleaned up the mess. She picked up my arm and placed it back on my chest, her shaking fingers stroking my forehead with the gentlest of touches.

"Don't strain yourself." She ordered.

I opened my mouth to argue but she gave me a withering look. I sighed and nodded, her lips touching my temple.

"Thank you." She whispered and left again, taking the glass to fill it up.

Ant sat on the coffee table facing me, his knees bouncing and his hands intertwining and unravelling around one another.

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

He sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

"Thanks." I muttered and turned to look back at the ceiling.

He sighed again, "Not that your stupid I just... your my dad, and I really need to speak to someone my own age."

I scoffed, "Are you kissing, I'm so down with the kids my ears to the pavement..." I chuckled at my own joke. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head, looking more like his mother than he ever had done before

"Okay what does that even mean?" He asked confused.

I chuckled, "You'll understand come day."

_Yeh, but you probably won't be here._

He though bitterly. I cringed and he floundered, Bella rushing back in as I tried to turn to face him, catching my arm on the back of the sofa, my skin screaming in protest. I clutched my arm, therefore causing more pain. I bit my lip and my back arched, fighting the urge to scream.

Her hands prised m fingers away as she inspected my throbbing limbs. I looked through tight lids to see her body fight the urge to cry. I went to reach to cup her cheek but she pushed my arm back down, shaking her head regrettably.

"You need to stay still." She whispered.

I swallowed and shut my eyes, letting a breath leave my chest as her lips touched mine with the lightest of touches.

"Love you Edward." She whispered, "Forever."

And I didn't have the strength to answer her.


	15. Decisions and consequences

Edward POV

I opened my eyes slightly to see Chris walking towards me, I was the only one at home currently, Bella had left, if not rather reluctantly to go hunting with Alice and Rosalie. Emmet and Jasper were supposed to be coming over to 'babysit' me. God I hated being looked after. Where they were I had no idea, I didn't really care to be honest. When they did get here they would only fuss, and that was another thing I didn't need.

"What?" I asked when he stood awkwardly looking at me.

"You come to gloat or something?" I continued, grunting when I pushed myself to sit upright.

He swallowed, "I'm sorry."

I frowned, "For what."

He walked closer, hands shaking as he winced, grabbing my shoulder and hurling me across the room. I slammed into the wall and groaned loudly, my entire body convulsing in pain. He was in front of me then, whispering his apology nice more before hitting my hard over the back of the head. I roared in pain and everything went back, just as I was fling over the back of a bringing hot shoulder.

It all went dark and I floated, last remembering a breath leaving my throat.

Chris POV

I could feel parts of my soul simply dying as I through my almost father in law at the feet of the ginger woman in front of me. She snarled when I went to walk away. I stopped and looked at her, trying to gain some higher ground.

"I've given you what you wanted, now you can leave me alone and do with him what you want." I tried to sound harsh, but the guilty lump in my throat absorbed some of the emotion.

She laughed her voice almost childlike.

"Oh you naive little dog." She purred, "Surely you realise you play more than the part of delivery boy."

She nudged Edward with her foot and he groaned, coughing into the dirt. She walked towards me and ran her scarlet nails down my shoulders, her wide crimson eyes boring into mine.

"Your involvement means the tiny Cullen my James wanted won't be able to see you." She whispered.

I swallowed and she smiled wider.

"They won't even know either of us was involved Chris, you'll be a somebody again, without him holding you back... oppressing you... treating you like dirt..." She trailed off huskily.

"Chris don't listen to her." Edward wheezed, his black eyes looking up at mine franticly.

I took a deep breath and let just as long as one out.

My eyes flickered back to the woman in front of me, and I nodded.

She smiled impossibly wider, "Good boy."

She turned to walk when I called after her.

"You won't kill him will you..."

She grinned, "Oh no, I don't intend to get my hands dirty." And with that she dragged him off into the woods.

I turned to look at the light of the house and my heart broke, what the hell had I done?


	16. Felt every moment

Edward POV

I sat hunched in the warehouse, hands chained to the wall by my head. She had given me the antidote, only to leave me here to rot and whither. The door was only a few metres away and I knew the way home like the back of my hand. I was also faster than her, and also in far better condition due to the antidote. The only thing keeping me there was the two handcuffs around my wrists.

The whole thing was very frustrating.

There was a slam from behind my head and I turned to see her walking down some rickety stairs, flame red hair bouncing as she skipped down them.

She let out a tinkling laughed and poured herself a glass of blood from a flask that was stood on a makeshift table.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" She asked after taking a sip, "It's fresh?" She laughed.

I growled in response, I wasn't going to change my diet; I would rather die of desiccation than become more of a monster than I already was.

Not as a big a monster as Chris. I knew I couldn't trust him, and to think now he was at home with my children and my wife.

My Bella.

I could never see her again after this, and the worst part was, after all the times I had failed her and let her down. After all the times I had hurt her. The one time it became permanent, was the one time I had not chosen it.

She sighed and sat down in a chair facing me.

"We'll be leaving for Volterra this evening; we're not taking the plane though. It should only take us a few days on foot, not that _you'll _be running." She commented and traced the rim of her glass with her littlest finger.

"No you'll be taking a more effective form of transport; the term baggage springs to mind." She continued.

My eyes narrowed, "I don't follow you."

She laughed, "I'm going to tear you apart, throw you in my handbag, carry you to Volterra, then re-attach you when we get there." She said and I cringed violently.

She sighed and threw her glass across the room, it smashed on the far wall and showered most of the room in shards of glass.

She blew out of her top lip so her hair blew in the gust of air.

Victoria appeared right in front of me, her hand tight around my bicep.  
"Lets start shall we?" She snarled and pulled hard.

My pain filled roar filled the room and my eyes went black, not in hunger, but in the way of no sight. I couldn't see, but I could feel it.

I felt every moment of it.


	17. A cost in exhange for nothing

Edward POV

I was thrown on the floor in front of Aro, his eyes gleaming when he saw me. Although I could not see him clearly, I saw a sly smile spread across his face. My arms and legs felt limp against my torso, still re-attaching after being ripped off.

"Get up." Victoria snapped next to me, kicking me hard in the groin with her foot. I groaned and coughed heavily, hunching over and almost curling into a ball on the floor. Aro's brows furrowed as she growled and pushed me further towards him.

"That's enough." He said calmly, raising his hands to silence her.

She did so, the room falling deathly quiet as the rest of the guard watched him walk towards me. He crouched down and reached to touch my hand but I smacked him away.

He sighed, "We need to know you are sincere about this Edward."

I swallowed, "I am, but I need the memories of my wife to be mine and my own. I don't want you sharing them."

He smiled a little, confusing me as his thoughts were all but blasphemous towards my rejection of his embrace. I shoved myself upright as Victoria coughed once, mind buzzing with the promise of release.

"I've played my part." She said firmly, "Now please complete your side of the bargain."

Aro stood up and nodded, "Of course my dear, we will release you."

He gestured with his head to Felix and he flung himself at her, pinning her up against the wall as she struggled.

"What are you doing, I helped you." She growled.

"We don't need your help." Caius hissed and waved his hand. There was a sickening snap and a thunk, then the flicker of flames as her body was disposed of. I turned back to the leaders, eyes narrowed in confusion.

Aro's smile went wider and Caius chuckled to himself as my brain clicked in conformation.

I swallowed and stood straighter, "You have no intention of bringing my daughter back do you?"

Aro shook his head, "We needed to get you there."

I let out a long breath, "So what, you're going to keep me here, some prize you've collected, you'll..."

"_You_ should know by now Edward. I get what I want. Eternity buys alot of patience and with unlimited time, comes unlimited power." Aro hissed. He circled me like a vulture while I stood frozen, staring straight ahead, not seeing anything but hearing the words he spoke.

"Your valuable Edward, your talents are so much more than that of your peers... you are... special." He whispered. I shook my head.

"Your mate however... she is... something..." He hissed in my ear.

I tensed and glared at him, "You leave her out of this."

He laughed, "But she can't be out of it Edward, you two are bonded so fully, you know she'll never let you go..."

"You don't know that." I growled.

"Oh but I do... as you do, _from experience." _He whispered.

His mind spun back to my own thoughts when I left Bella when she was human.

I cringed and he patted my shoulder firmly.

"Don't worry, you'll grow used to it hear, your talents will be a valuable addition." He said and walked away.

"I won't leave her again." I growled.

He froze and turned around, "But you already have... don't you see Edward... just look at her." He hissed and closed his eyes and thought hard about Bella, my Bella, but not as I had seen her before. This was a new memory, a memory that wasn't my own. I closed my eyes and le the sight of Bella, hair wild and eyes red with hunger. My insides clenched, she was drinking human blood again.

She hurled the corpse away and sunk down crying, clawing at the dirt as her body was shaking with silent sobs.

There was a whoosh and a topless man couched beside her, looking with a sense of guilt at her all but convulsing body.

Chris, the bastard who had handed me over to Victoria.

I mean I know I had never been exactly best friends with him, but I would never have stooped this low. I would never have killed him, even if I did threaten to on a daily basis.

He swallowed and touched her back. She snarled and shot away from him, leaning into a hunting crouch and snarling at him.

He stood up slowly, "Bella he wouldn't' want this..."

"He doesn't want nothing he's dead!" She scream, dry tears invisibly pouring down her face.

I swallowed back a sob as I looked at her heartbroken expression, almost the concentrated version of her pain when she was human.

Chris let out a long breath, "you need to let him go." He said calmly, and ironically I agreed with him, for it did not take a rocket scientist to realise who they were talking about; who Bella had been told, by assumedly Chris, by whom she had been told I was dead.

Maybe it was better that way.

"I can't let him go." She whispered and looked at the wedding ring on her finger.

"Yes you can." He whispered, "You need to, for yourself if for no one else."

Bella's head snapped back up, "What I wanted disappeared Chris, and he isn't coming back."

"Bella there is so much more out there for you, possibilities and people. Life holds so much more..."

"He was my life Chris why can't you understand that?" She cried and Chris swallowed.

"Because your better than this. Bella you had everything, you were the person every high school girl wanted to be." Chris tried.

Bella looked down again, speaking so quietly I was straining to hear her rich voice, even when it was sodden with sadness.

"I was a somebody." She whispered.

"Yes." Chris breathed encouragingly, but his face fell as I did when she looked back up to met his eyes and hers were coal black and deep with depression.

"I don't know how to be a somebody anymore." She whispered, all the fight out of her.

"Bella..."

"Without him I have nothing to live for... I'm a nobody..." She continued.

Chris tried a different angle, "What about your children, your family?"

"Reminders of him." She cut him off, voice so razor sharp I almost flinched as her words lashed across my heart.

"You'd really leave them without the one person they now can't lose... Bella that's not fair..." He growled obviously thinking of his dear Renesmee. My inner thoughts snarled the words according to his relationship with my daughter, if I ever left here, that would cease instantly.

"Wake up Chris!" Bella screamed, "Life isn't fair."

He cringed as I did,

"We lose the ones we love and we can't change it." She cried, "The more you have the more you stand to lose."

Chris swallowed, face falling, "You don't think he's coming back. You used to think he was..."

Bella let out a stuttering breath, breaking a piece of dirt off of her arm.

"I'd know if he was alive... I'd feel some hope but..."

He nodded, "You'd have listened to _him._" He snarled and Bella looked at him firmly, her parenting instincts taking over.

"He's not here to listen to." She whispered and shot away. I felt another piece of my heart crumble away as she left the scene and it fell blank, Aro's thoughts filling the space of the image.

I opened met eyes to see Aro looking solemn.

"It was our one piece of solace to you, that she wouldn't spend her life waiting for you." He whispered.

I swallowed, "How long...?"

He knew the end of my question. "Three months... you've been under for a long time."

I nodded and they filtered from the room, Aro barking some order at me and hurling fresh clothes and human blood in a bottle in my direction. I picked them up and turned them over in my hands; I glanced to the left and saw my reflection in the glass of one window.

MY skin was sallow and my eyes were black as Bella's had been.

I opened the bottle of blood and raised it to the mirror in an almost toast like way.

"This is for you Bella." I croaked and drained the whole thing, moaning when it sparked the fire in the back of my throat. I glanced to see my face already paling and my eyes turning crimson.

So this is what I had become, in exchange for nothing.

And it had cost me everything.


	18. Just a glance

**A quick note just to tell you to be patient with this story, PROMISE that Edward and Bella will be back together, but for now there are some similarities in this story to the pensive in harry potter, I don't intend to copy or copyright anyone's idea, It just fitted well with what I wanted to achieve.**

**CatherineDoncaster1995**

Edward POV

Clad in my black ensemble I walked through the winding corridors of the Volturi place. My limbs still throbbed, but the pain was minimal compared to that that we raging in my chest. My heart ached violently for my wife. I heard a whoosh behind me and I stopped walking whilst sighing. They very rarely left me alone, fearing I would bolt at the first opportunity.

"I'd prefer to be alone." I growled.

Aro sighed, "I have something to show you." He said and walked towards the door on my right. I swallowed, following him inside. In the centre of the room there was a massive font of water, I frowned upon seeing it, struggling to keep up with Aro's marathon of thoughts.

He ran his hand around the edge of the font, watching in fascination as the water rippled and pulsed, almost like it was responding to his touch. I followed him, standing on the other side of it from him as he continued to dip his hands in and out of the liquid.

"I'm very fond of you Edward." He said quietly, eyes on the water.

"You remind me of me... when I was younger... before I got old."

I frowned, "I'm not that young you know."

His tone remained smooth, "You've watched this world grow old, as me and my... friends have."

I frowned, "You don't have friends, you have colleges and Enemies, don't think I want to be the one to bridge that gap."

He chuckled, "You view the world with such hatred, and you make enemies of people who are quite clearly going to be in your life for the rest of eternity."

I snarled, "Leave my family out of it."

"But there is nothing to leave them out of..." He whispered, "You can have them with you..."

"There is no way they are becoming what I have..."

He cut me off, "No I meant you can have a small piece of them here with you. You can watch them, feel as though your there with them."

I frowned, "How?"

He chuckled, "Look into the water."

I did as he asked, more than ready to hurl myself at him if something went a way I didn't want to.

On high alert I leant forwards and mimicked his movement as he stood braced with his hands on the edge of it, arms straight.

"Close your eyes." He breathed.

I did so, if a little begrudgingly. However as soon as they were closed his words unlocked a door for me, and sent me to a place I knew neither the function nor placement of.

My surroundings were cloudy and dark, like being stood in a giant fog cloud.

"Search for her." Aro whispered, his voice sounding far away as though I were stood at the opposite end of a tunnel to him.

"Look for her." He repeated, and it took me less than a second to know who _her_ was.

I closed my eyes tighter and felt a weight off my chest as my heart yearned for Bella. My eyes scanning the back of my eyelids, watching memories from long ago and recent flashed in front of them. I swallowed and in the images stopped, onto one I had never seen before.

I strained my closed eyes towards it further, trying to see clearer. However as I did the image cleared and vanished in the same instant.

I frowned and opened my eyes, suppressing a gasp as I saw the same image of my wife floating in the liquid in the font. I glanced at Aro and he sighed.

"Put your hand in the water, it is the only way I cannot intrude." He said quietly and took a step away from the basin, telling me with his eyes and thoughts that he was being serious.

I carefully, as though the liquid we burning hot, placed the tips of my fingers in the water. I felt a pulling on my hand, and I let the urge pull my arm slowly under the water, sinking to the top of my shoulder. It was a strange sensation, for under the surface my arm felt warm and dry, so dry it was almost uncomfortable. When one shoulder was under and my head was following there was suddenly a giant tug and I fell over the edge of the font.

The fall was short, and I landed on all fours in what appeared to be a warehouse. The place was huge, cavernous and dark. And it was cold, a place where no sunlight or happiness was dwelling.

There was a scream and I spun to look the other way, my heart breaking in impossible places as my eyes fell on a hunched figure, slight with bones jutting out, drinking hungrily from the neck of a just breathing corpse.

"Bella." I gasped when she fell away from the man, cringing into the floor and gripping the sides of her head.

"Don't please don't..." She sobbed. I flew towards her, wrapping my arms around her and kissing the side of her head. I held her tight and pressed my face into her hair, breathing in her rich scent as deeply as was possible.

"Its okay I'm here..." I whispered, rocking her softly.

She choked slightly on her tears as she cried, "But you're not! Not really."

I froze, how could she know? I was unsure as to the science that made it possible for me to be here. But I was, and at that moment I didn't care about anything else.

I was here to comfort my wife, so far off the path she normally trod.

"my minds snapped, like it did when I was human... I saw you then..." She rambled, fighting to pull away but I held her tight.

"Stay." I whispered, the need for her touch evident in my voice.

She slumped back against me.

"it will hurt so much more when you're gone though." She sobbed.

"I never mean to cause you pain... even if it is all I'm good at." I muttered.

She swallowed and pulled away fully, turning to scream at me as I stood up.

"Don't say it please." She sobbed.

She was suddenly in front of me, hands tight to my cheeks as she brought her face closer to mine.

"No more talking." She whispered and leant in.

Her lips skimmed over mine when she began to fade away.

"Bella!" I cried and she did the same in turn only shouting my name with the very essence of distress in her voice.

Her hand fell through mine like a wisp of steam, and she continued to fade.

I growled and hurled myself at her, for what product I had no idea, but I did it all the same. I flew through the air and felt myself get feverish everywhere, my eyes clamped shut and a searing pain fell down my body like a laser beam.

The something hard slammed into my shoulder and my eyes flew open.

The first thing I saw was the pale grey of the marble ceiling, and the first thing I felt was the coldness of the same material pressing into my back. I looked around, chest heaving to see Aro leaning against one of the walls, watching me intently.

"Why?" I asked quietly, voice breaking.

He sighed, "The visions don't last long, and she won't be able to rammer it fully, it will just be a figment of her imagination.

"But the pain I caused..." I murmured, not feeling anything in my body. It was a like a huge hole had been carved out of my chest. A hole that nothing could heal, I was certain nothing would heal a cavernous space of that size and concentration.

"She needs to believe you are dead Edward. I make no apology for that." He said and left.

I rolled onto my side and hunched into a ball, fighting the urge to sob as I longed for my wife. Unbeknownst to me though, thousands of miles away my Bella was screaming at the world, crying for them to bring me back.

Eventually the life drained form her and she sunk down onto the floor in sobs, laying the same way I was. My love was clutching her wedding ring tight in her hand, lying on her side crying. Her small from quivered alone and afraid in some dark warehouse south of Seattle, thinking exactly the same as me.

What exactly is there left for me now?


	19. We don't give third chances

**XTeamAliceCullenX RonniwSimmmons604 this is for you, the promised Bella and Edward fluff you wanted.**

**CatherineDoncaster1995**

Edward POV

My back felt hard in the Volturi throne I had been _awarded._ Caius had retired himself, spending his days in his chamber, only coming down to feedand speak to any of us. I clenched my hands over the end of the arms of the chair.

Four months, four months ten days eight hours and twenty nine... thirty seconds since I had been kidnapped form my wife and family.

The family I could no longer return to.

We were gathered to deal with a vampire causing problems, unable to control there thirst. I could only assume it was a new born, Aro and the others had got good at controlling their thoughts, and they had not shared with me specific information on the vampire in question.

Aro glanced at me as the doors open and we all breathed in, me freezing when the scent hit my nostrils.  
"Edward." He warned but I hurled myself towards the person Felix and Demetri had flung on the floor. The vampire cringed into the stone floor and buried her face in her hands. I crouched and pulled them away with one of mine, using a gentle touch I had not used for months.

Four months, ten days, eight hours, one minute and eight... nine seconds to be exact.

The hand that wasn't supping her wrists pushed the hair back from her face to search for her eyes.

She closed them tight.

"Please... I need to be with him just do it." She whispered. My heart broke again, the piece that had healed anyway. For nearly all of me knew if Bella did make it out alive, I would not be able to join her.

My fate here was resigned.

"Bella." I whispered, almost in disbelief. She was a fragile as she had been in my visit to her in the warehouse. She looked up at me sharply, her eyes narrowing as her own crimson orbs met my own, identical in colour of nothing else.

I swallowed as she knelt up, tracing the planes of my face with her fingers, her eyes wide and anxious. I all but melted under her touch and it took all of my self control not to take her then and there on the cold Volturi floor. But of course I didn't, the urge was very there though.

"Oh my god it's you... you're alive..." She whispered, a smile breaking across her face.

I smiled a watery smile, "Yeh."

She flung her arms around my neck and kissed my hard, then pulling away and hugging me with as much force as she could. I held her tightly as she cried into my shoulder. She pulled back again and her lips were attacking mine, and I neither wanted to nor could pull away.

I had lived for hundreds of years, listening and watching as people acted on and thought about their love.

But I had never had anything as lush and tempting as this Goddess to make me lose my control.

And like a beautiful Goddess, her body was definitely the altar at which I wanted to worship.

Her lips moved against mine hard and it was only when someone began to clap slowly, in an almost sarcastic way that we pulled apart. Even then I kept my arms tight around her as we stood. Her head tucked tight under my chin, hands clutching my shirt in tight fists against my chest.

Aro looked at us sadly, shaking his head.

"You won't learn will you?" He whispered and Bella teased, I hushed her quietly.

"Yu tow loving each other has caused both of you more pain than you deserve." He continued, "It would be easier just to let one another go."

There was a short pause while I let his words sink in. Sure they were true, but I loved Bella more than was healthy and I couldn't let her go. I was certain of that.

"Your right." I whispered.

I looked down at my wife as her red eyes met mine anxiously. I swallowed and stepped out of her embrace, her arms falling limply by her sides and her voice letting out a small whimper as I walked towards Aro.

He smiled and held his hand out, expecting my hand to touch his own, to tell him I was serious. I placed my hand in his, showing him how certain I was. His smile faltered and he looked at me in shock. I removed my hand and placed my Volturi guard chain in his still outstretched hand.

"But I can't let her go." I whispered and backed away, turning to smile at Bella. Relief and astonishment flew across her face in the same instant and she leapt at me. She jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck, legs tight around my waist as she cried happily.

I set her down and took both of her hands tight as Aro spoke quietly, eyes still on the chain in his hand.

"You two really are special." He whispered, "Bonded and altered in such a way I doubt I will see again, even if I do live forever. Take care of each other." He said and gestured with his hand for us to leave.

I didn't need telling twice. Me and Bella hurtled through the streets of Volterra, diving into a stolen car and screaming down the streets towards the airport.

She smiled happily and took my hand tight.

"I love you." I whispered.

She smiled, "it doesn't really need saying anymore."

I frowned slightly but she laughed, "I love you to Edward."

The trip home was quiet, me and Bella purchasing contacts and wearing them on the way home. Bella insisted i wore green ones so she could try and imagine what I looked like human, while she wore her old brown ones. Something that was probably the cause of us joining the mile high club not ten minutes into the flight.

I walked into the house, seeing out children and there partners watching TV with their backs to me.

I set my keys down and their heads shot around as Bella walked up behind me.

"Oh my god!" They all screamed and Aimee and Renesmee hurled themselves at me. I hugged them tight and Chris stood up, backing away as my eyes fell on him.

_Edward she threatened me, threatened Renesmee... I had no choice... I though you were going to die anyway... we all did..._

He stammered mentally.

I nodded and he frowned in confusion, more than exacting me to throw a fit and rip him to pieces. Believe me I was considering it.

"Yours isn't the only mind I can read." I explained and walked towards him. He still had no idea what I meant.

I sighed slightly, "she slipped up on her thought control, I saw her blackmail you, believe me I understand." I whispered.

He nodded and we hugged in a manly fashion.

"It's good to have you back sir." He said happily.

I almost laughed, some things hadn't changed.

Esme and the rest of the family arrived then, my mother crying and hugging me tight. Eventually the conversation died down and everyone just seemed happy. But my closest sister stayed out of it, her doe eyes meeting mine across the room.

I frowned over Bella's head where she was sitting in my arms, head under my chin.

Alice swallowed and tears welled up in her eyes as she played back the vision in her head.

_I and Bella walked out of the Volturi hall, as we had done that afternoon. Aro stood with his back to our departing bodies, holding the Volturi crest I had given him so tight in his hand it was audibly moulding to his hand shape. Felix and Demetri appeared behind him._

"_Why did you let him go, we need him Aro." Caius growled._

_Aro chuckled darkly and turned to his army._

"_Like I told him my friends. Eternity buys alot of patience. Do not worry, I have a feeling Mr Cullen will be begging us for helps o enough. But of course, like everything in life... all things have a price. He'll be back on this throne by the end of the year. I'd bet my existence on it."_ _Aro chuckled darkly._

_Caius did not look happy, "And how do you propose we force him to beg us then, kill his family, what?"_

_Aro glanced at his almost brother, "We need to wolf."#_

I gasped as the vision ended, eyes turning instantly to my daughter wrapped in the arms of Chris. And the irony I felt was impenetrable. Part of me would always despise him, but now most of me accepted and trusted him. He was in greater danger than he could comprehend, and now all of us were on the line. For the Volturi didn't give second chances.

And I was walking away from chance number three.


	20. Knowing the true plan

Edward POV

I walked through the pitch black house into Renesmee and Chris's room. She was laying on her side facing away from him, him on his back eyes closed and a look of almost distress on his face.

I treaded silently towards them, putting my hand firmly over his mouth. He woke abruptly and started to shout in surprise but I mimed for him to be quiet.

When I was sure he was silent and as calm as possible I released my hand from his face and spoke quietly.

"Come with me." I whispered and he nodded, standing up and following me from the room.

We walked out into the woods by the light of the moon. Chris seemed tense and I knew he was thinking that I was about to kill him. Unfortunately, and as much as I wanted to, I wasn't going to.

We stopped in a clearing, the rest of the family stood with us. Renesmee and Aimee slept peacefully in the house and Alice was keeping an eye on them using her uncanny ability to see things, well when it was convenient to her.

I walked over and sat on a rock, Bella stood between my legs and I wrapped my arms protectively around her. My hands slid into her pockets and her palms rubbed my writs and arms gently. I rested my chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She smiled and looked at me anxiously.

"We just need to talk about what we are going to do." I whispered.

She swallowed and nodded her body still tense. I moved my hands to wrap my arms fully around her.

"We need a plan." Carlisle said from where he was stood next to Esme at the almost head of our circle. I knew circles were completely round and therefore didn't _have _a head, but work with me.

"In Two months the Volturi are coming to take Chris to Volterra to lure Edward into a trap so he cannot leave. It looks like they are expecting Edward to offer his place in exchange for Chris's, obviously we can't let that happen..." Carlisle tried but Rosalie moved gesturing with her hands as she spat the words.

"Then just let them take the dog, we don't need him..."  
"Back off Rosalie." I growled, and everyone including Chris and my wife looked at me in surprise.

My blonde sister scowled at me, _Hypocrite._

I sighed and moved from where I was behind my wife.

"Its not as simple as me and him, there are all of you to consider." I said quietly. Bella's hand took mine and I glanced at her and swallowed.

"The only way is for me and Chris to go to Volterra and see what they really want..."

"no." Bella growled.

I sighed, ignoring her. There would be opportunities for her to scream and shout at me later, this wasn't one of them.

"Hang on, why can't we just wait for them. Then take them down. I mean themes how many of you and like... four of them are coming?" Chris asked and Alice nodded.

"Right we could take them down easy, you have me and I could talk to the pack..."

Carlisle stopped him there, "The Volturi won't honour a truce with the wolves. They may seem to be the enemy but they protect our kind from exposure. We won't win a fight with them regardless."

Chris frowned but nodded.

"So what is the plan then, we send Edward and Chris off to Volterra and sit on our asses waiting for the wolf to return because eddy boys been taken." Emmet asked.

Bella snarled quietly and Alice gasped, eyes going glassy.

I froze as I watched her vision, my eyes getting wider as hers did.

"What is it?" Bella demanded, shaking my arm.

I swallowed and looked down at her anxiously, "Newborns."

Esme gasped as Bella did, I looked at Carlisle whilst I spoke.

"Victoria wasn't the only vampire Aro resurrected. Riley." I explained.

Everyone froze and Chris's eyes went wide He was familiar with the story of the newborn army we had battled when Bella was human, and I think the reality of their existence was just setting in.

"He's sending him, with the knowledge of creating a new born army. He's coming to take me by force, to without the option of killing all of you." I whispered

Everyone was stood frozen until i asked Alice in a tight voice.

"How long?"

She let out a short Breath, "Two months, his minds been made up."

I nodded and turned back to my wife, expecting to see her upset but when my eyes lay on her, my own went wide in anxiety.

She was hunched slightly over and gripping her chest tight in her arms.

"Bella?" I gasped and wrapped my arms around her as she sunk the floor. Carlisle appeared next to me and he prized her arms off of her body.

"Ow." She whimpered.

I kissed her hair, "what's wrong with her?" I all but growled at Carlisle.

He instructed me to lay her down and I did so, gripping her hands tight in mine as Carlisle lifted up her shirt.

My eyes went wide and I stopped breathing at what we all saw. Bella's entire stomach was covered in what appeared to be bruises, but they were grey, not purple like human bruises. Carlisle pressed his hand ever so lightly to where her ribs were and she screamed, body convulsing.

"What are you doing?" I snarled as she gripped my shoulders, crying into my chest.

Carlisle frowned and swallowed, pulling her wrist away and showing me the grey lines travelling up and down her arm.

"They poisoned her." He said, and I didn't need to be able to read his thoughts to know who _they_ were.

"The Volturi." I snarled, anger and anxiety playing war with my tone.

"Its boiling her venom, although I think there's only a small amount of it, you should be able to suck it out." Carlisle said, eyes meeting mine.

I swallowed, "Will that work."

He nodded, "its what we used to do when I was with them."

I took her wrist with a shaking hand and moved so she was laying flat. She gripped my hair as I sunk my teeth deep into her wrist. She screamed and battled me. Carlisle her down as she arched her back to try and escape the pain.

My free hand clawed at the dirt as balled into a tight fist as her venom skimmed over my teeth. I pulled back when it tasted clean and spat it far away, coughing and retching the rest of it up. Esme came and rubbed my back, whispering it was okay.

My eyes snapped around to look at Bella, still whimpering slightly, her eyes looked at me anxiously. Her hand reached weakly towards me although it was still lying on the grass. I took it tight and swallowed.

"I'm so sorry." I sniffed.

She smiled and hushed me, reaching up with her other hand to touch my cheek.

"Can we go home?" She whispered.

I nodded and lifted her gently into my arms. She whimpered slightly when her wrist brushed my shirt but she ignored me when I asked her if she was okay.

Carlisle looked at me pointedly.

_We'll think of a plan tomorrow morning. You need to go home and get a clear head, your sons getting married in a few days, that's what we need to focus on now, not this. _

My father thought. I nodded and carried Bella back to the house, Chris and Anthony following close behind. I lay her on the bed and undressed her gently, kissing her chest gently with the lights of touches as her hands locked themselves in my hair. I pulled off her jeans and her back arched towards me. I frowned and pulled away.

"Bella I don't think this is such a good..." I started but she was kissing me again.

I swallowed, "You've nearly died..."

Kiss.

"Bella..." I tried but she put a finger over my lips and kissed my chest, pulling my shirt off slowly. I groaned and leant in to kiss her shoulder. She smiled and kissed my hair, her hand taking mine tight in hers on the cover by her head.

"I love you." She whispered.

I smiled and pressed my lips harder to her collarbone.

"Love you to, _my_, Bella."I whispered.


	21. Its dinner but don't be mad

Bella POV

I opened my eyes as the sunlight shone through the bedroom window. Edward pressed his lips to mine, far gentler than we had been doing. I smiled and he did to, my fingers tracing the planes of his face as his skin, like mine, shone like thousands of diamonds.

He kissed my forehead, "We need to get up love."

I shook my head, closing my eyes again and sinking back into the pillows. I didn't need to have my eyes open to know that Edward frowned at that.

His hand cupped my cheek and my eyelids fluttered to look at him.

"Does it still hurt?" He said, talking about my hand which he had sucked the poison from yesterday.

I shook my head, "I just don't want to let you go." I whispered, sitting up slightly and wrapping my arms tight around his neck, straining myself closer to him.

He sighed against my hair. Edward ay down with me on his chest, and I was vaguely aware of him laying the cover back over us.

I rested my head on his chest and his lips kissed my temple.

"Sweetheart we have a wedding to pay for, I need to go into Settle today to pick up my tux, are you coming or are you going to stay here. Maybe you should stay in bed..." He started but I cut him off.

"I'm coming."

He sighed and stood up, pulling on a pair of boxers before walking towards the closet in search of the rest of his clothes.

"Edward." I whispered and rolled onto my side facing him, holding the sheet over my chest and propping myself up on one elbow, head in my palm.

He turned to look at me and I smiled mischievously.

My husband groaned when I beckoned him forwards with one finger. He surrounded with a moan as my lips once more met his. Not that it took much persuading for him to remove his pitiful attempt at getting dressed.

So it took us longer than necessary to get out of the house and drive to Seattle. Edward collected his tux but I told him I had to go food shopping, which wasn't a total line. I threw even more food into the cart and he frowned at me.

"How many people are we having for dinner, I mean I know it's Chris's birthday but sheesh." He muttered.

I let out a breath, turning to face him.

"Don't be mad?" I asked quietly.

He sighed, "Bella I'm never mad at you, just tell me." He said and rubbed my arm.

I swallowed, "you _will_ be mad."

He kissed my temple, "If something's bothering you so much you can't tell me I would like to know."

I sighed and spoke quickly, "I invited Chris's parents for dinner."

"What!" He shouted.

I winced as his eyes turned black.

"Edward he's as good as our son." I tried but he growled.

"Doesn't mean I'm ready to play happy families with his dog parents." He snarled.

I sighed, "Calm down okay. It's just for a few hours... I'll make it up to you." I whispered and hooked my arms around his waist.

His resolve wavered slightly, "Really?"

I nodded, "Uh huh." My lips skimmed over his and he sighed but nodded.

A smile stretched across my face, "Thank you."

Chris POV

I was in a few words, bricking it. My whole body quivered to from the urge to faze, but from sheer terror as I dressed myself smart for my parents, well my mother coming to visit. My dad back out at the last minute, not that I minded. I hadn't got on with that old git since I was around five.

I hissed at myself to get a grip and I was so out of it that I didn't hear the other person enter the room until her arms wrapped around my chest from behind my and did my shirt up calmly. My hand ran through my hair, still shaking, palms sweating. She hushed me and kissed my neck.

"calm down." She whispered.

I swallowed, "Easy for you to say."

She laughed quietly, "It's hard to imagine. But I think you were _more_ scared than this when you met my father."

I scoffed, "No, I was less scared when I met your father, but then I was _more_ scared when I found out he was intent on killing me the first chance he got."

She laughed again, "It's nice you get along now though, it's given me and mum some peace of mind."

I sighed, "He doesn't trust me though."

She moved her hands to rub my shoulders in an almost massaging way.

"Give him time." She whispered and I turned, sighing and kissing her gently. She smiled and hooked her arms around my neck, stretching up to kiss me.

I chuckled and pulled away, "I love you, you know that don't you."

She smiled, "yeh I do. I love you to."

We kissed again and she pulled away, laughing at my almost wounded expression.

"What do you think?" She asked, turning around and showing off her dress.

I sighed happily, "You look wonderful."

She beamed, "thank you."

I stroked her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

She smiled, "I'm wearing lingerie, want to see?" She whispered huskily.

I felt a small lust filled growl rise in my chest.

"Your dads in the next room." I choked out.

She sighed, "Later."

I couldn't stop the images of what I and Ness had been doing _last_ night from flooding through my brain. There was a loud crash from the next room and a small cursing from Edward. I heard the sound of Bella's heels on the wooden floor and then them stop abruptly.

"Edward!" She screamed.

I heard him shift onto the balls of his feet, and I could imagine him looking at the floor, hands deep in his pockets.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

She growled, "How did you manage to do that?" She demanded as Ness took my hand, upon hearing them as well as me. She pulled me into the kitchen and my fiancée fought back her laughter at what we saw.

Me? I just stood there trying so hard not to show any emotion to Edward. He was a loose cannon when he was mad, but a special on, in the sense that he only ever directed himself at me when he was pissed at something.

And besides, it _was_ my fault he had managed to rip the door off of the cupboard.

It hung limp in his hand and he swallowed, looming at Bella with an almost frightened expression.

She growled, "Clean this up, _now_."

He nodded and I almost chuckled, but his suddenly clack eyes glaring at me cut me off. The chuckle stuck in my throat and threatened to choke me as the doorbell rang.

Ness pulled my hand, announcing to Anthony and Aimee that my um had arrived.

I swallowed as we stood in the hall way.

"Ready?" I asked in a tight voice.

She stroked my cheek in comfort, "it will be okay."

"I hope so." I sighed and opened the door.


	22. Turmoil

Edward POV

Chris's mother was exactly what I expected her to be. She had short black hair, cropped in a similar length to her shoulders. Her eyes were narrow and brown, and for a startling moment it was obvious to see just how much she resembled Leah Clearwater. I took her coat, fighting the urge to wipe my hand on my trousers to try and spell some of the awful god smell. She smelt worse than Chris, and I was pretty revolted by him. my wife was sat talking with the others around the table after finishing dinner. All in all it had gone rather well, but I was sat in the kitchen fiddling with a glass of blood, not wanting to be near her any longer.

TO be honest it would make my life a whole lot easier if she decided to take her son back to the reservation. Then at least I would not have to put up with him.

I sighed, but my daughter loved him, and I wasn't going to force her into not loving someone. I knew how wrong movements like that could be. I had had enough practice and experience at hurting my wife.

I ran my hand through my hair as my son walked in, letting out a long breath ad rinsing his mouth out with water.

"Use a glass." I commented when he drank straight from the tap. He swallowed and over did breathing in and out deeply.

"I've been holding my breath for at least half an hour I think I've reached my limit." He muttered.

I chuckled, "Why do you think I'm in here?"

He pointed jaggedly in the direction of the living room where Bella had moved the sofa's to make room of a large mahogany table; for nostalgia if for nothing else.

"And mums sat there like its not bothering her, laughing and joking. Chris looks tenser than you."

I frowned at that.

"And of course Aim can't smell the difference and it doesn't bother Ness either. God!" My sin cried and sunk into a chair beside me. I sighed and downed my glass of blood, pouring myself another form the flask of it we kept in the kitchen.

Anthony sighed, "What's eating you dad?"

I shook my head, "Just this thing with your Riley and the newborns. To everyone else its been put to the back of other minds, sure there anxious about it and we'll just..."

He frowned, "I'm not following."

I sighed, "i _can't_ see your mother get hurt again Ant I can't." I said and rubbed my forehead.

He swallowed, "You're not going to go to Volterra are you dad?"

I let out a long breath, "Riley will still come even if I do, there's no point."

"So what are you planning on doing?" He asked.

I sighed, "I don't know, fight, and fight like I never have before."

"I can't wait to kick some newborn but." He chuckled.

I snapped my head around to glare at him, "You like Aimee, Ness and Chris will be far away when it starts. I can't be doing with worrying about you as well."

I groaned but let it pass, then squinted slightly.

"But you're letting _mum_ fight?" He asked.

I drained my glass and swallowed "I'm working on it."

BELLA POV

After Chris's mum left our children went to bed. Edward was lying on his back on our bed, hands behind his head. I changed into my night 'dress' and straddled his hips, causing him to moan. I moved my lips against his and his hips bucked against mine. I giggled and held his hands tight in mine on either side of his head. My stomach pressed hard against his chest and I was moving to grip my hands in his hair when my stomach heaved.

"Edward." I whispered anxiously here he was now absorbed in kissing my neck.  
"Ummm." He mumbled.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I croaked and shot out of his arms, flying to the bathroom. I retched over the toilet, and he was instantly there. His hand scraped my hair back from my face and he kissed my clammy neck as I moaned and slumped back against his legs.

"disgusting, I feel hideous." I muttered.

He frowned, "Not possible." He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"That on the other hand." he said and flushed the loo, "That isn't at all appetising."

I felt hi, lift me up and hold me while I brushed my teeth. He lay be back in bed and rubbed my wide as I lay with my eyes shut.

"You feeling okay love?" He whispered.

I nodded into his chest, balling my hands on his pecks and resting my forehead against his skin.

He sighed and stroked my hair.

"Just rest okay." He whispered.

I frowned, "I can't sleep Edward."

He sighed, "I know, just lay and be quiet, Carlisle will look you over in the morning."

I groaned, "That isn't necessary..."

"Yes it is." He said firmly and kissed my forehead.

I sighed, "okay, I love you."

He pulled me tighter to him, his movement still gentle.

"Love you to Bella."


	23. Hospital visit and home truths

Bella POV

We had gone to see Carlisle the day after that. He had said I was feeling tired and weak due to the venom I had lost after Edward sucked it out. He said my body was working hard to replenish it, and that was what was causing me to feel drowsy and therefore sick when I didn't rest. Of course this was a hood indicator to my husband, which wasn't helpful. Meaning I couldn't clean the house when he was out because one, he would know anyway...

Alice.

Reason two being that he would find me hurling in the toilet on arrival, and three because he had hidden all of the cleaning and remotely strenuous stuff to begin with. So all I could do was sit around and watch TV or sleep.

Try guessing which Edwards's favourite option was; I'll give you a hint. I and anyone in the world could do it with their eyes closed.

My fingers drummed anxiously on the desk in Carlisle's office. I had come to see him today, wanting his advice, as him and Esme were my parents now. I counted on their support and judgment, whether or not I was a parent myself.

"Mrs Cullen." My father in law greeted as he walked back in, hanging up his lab coat and setting his clipboard down on the desk as he sat behind it opposite me.

"What can I do for you, I take it Edward doesn't know your here." He said when he eyes the empty chair beside me.

I shifted uncomfortably and nodded. Normally I had Edwards hand to hold for support, and he normally did the talking. I tended to clam up in situations of stress, unless I started shouting, which accomplished nothing at all in the best of situations.

"It's about Edward why I'm here..." I trailed off and fiddled with my wedding ring.

"I don't follow Bella." Carlisle said gently.

I swallowed and looked at him sadly.

"He's adamant about not letting me fight Riley's army. He says it's too dangerous..."

"Bella your recovering." My father in law said firmly.

I sighed, "You sound like him."

Carlisle didn't say anything, knowing I just wanted him to listen.

"But I want to fight, I want to be able to protect and fight for my family the same of the rest of you. I don't want to be sideline." I muttered at the end.

He sighed, "It really is Edward you need to be saying this to, not me."

I swallowed, "I know."

"I'm finished for the day, do you want me to give you a lift home, or did you drive?" He offered.

"I walked." I mumbled and wrapped my arms over my chest, glancing up and then back down again away from his eyes.

He sighed, "I take it Edward doesn't know about that either."

I shook my head and he smiled gently, standing up and grabbing his keys and coat, before walking me outside into the car park.

I was about to open the Mercedes door when a huge black Volvo shot into the lot. It screeched to a stop a few feet away and I cringed, Carlisle sighed.

He climbed out of the car and all but ran towards me, eyes wide and anxious.  
"Before you start..." I tried but he cut me off, and instead of being mad I felt bad. His tone was anxious and his body language was tense.

"I was so worried, Alice couldn't see why you were here, only that you were at ht hospital.." He raved.

I swallowed and whimpered, looking at the floor, biting my lip.

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly, his tone filled with anxiety.

I looked up at him, eyes sad and helpless. Before I even knew what I was doing I through my arms around his neck and began nuzzling my face in his chest.

"Hey." He breathed, slightly surprised. He leant down to kiss my hair.

"Are you going to tell me what the matter is?"

I swallowed; I have to fight Edward, for our family, for everything we've been through..."

He sighed, "Can I ate least reserve judgement until you are better."

I nodded, "That sounds fair."

Carlisle patter Edward shoulder and said he would see us back at the house, before driving away. Edward supported most of my weight as we walked back towards the car. I slumped in my seat and looked out of the window, hands fiddling in my lap.

A cool hand caught ne of mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"tell me what you're thinking." He whispered quietly.

I swallowed, "There's nothing to tell."

He sighed, "Bella."

I looked at him sadly, "Do you really think we can beat Riley's army, without the help of the wolves?"

He sighed, "We have to, we don't have a choice."  
"but what if it all goes wrong, what if someone gets hurt... or worse..." I started to almost hyperventilate and he stopped the car, turning in his seat to take my face in his hands.  
"Bella." He said firmly.

"You are _not allowed_, to think things like that okay, whether I can hear them or not is irrelevant okay." He whispered, eyes searching mine.

I looked at him and said the thing that was _really_ bothering me.

"What if I lose _you_?" I whispered.

He sighed, "Sweetheart I can't see the future, Alice can't tell either. I can only do my best..."

"Edward I can't... please..." I sobbed and he hushed me, pulling me all the way into his lap and holding me as I cried.

"Edward please don't leave me. Not again... I couldn't cope again..." I cried.

"Shush, shush I'm not going anywhere my love." He whispered and kissed my hair. He sounded slightly distressed at seeing me this upset, and I felt bad, so I tried to calm myself down.

I took deep breaths and eventually my sobs calmed to only occasional whimpers, but Still Edward didn;t move me. I think he knew without his power that as soon as I lost body contact with him I would start again.

"What are we going to do?" I asked quietly.

He sighed, "We hope for the best."

I nodded, "AS long as we have each other."

He lifted me so I was looking into his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

I swallowed, "I love you to Edward."

He tucked my head back under his chin and we sat in silence, my crying occasionally and him just calming me. We both watched as cars sped by, unknowingly not spotting the two people stood at the side of the road, eyeing us intently.


	24. Revelations

Bella POV

I slammed the door shut with my foot, throwing my keys down on the table and hurling my coat in the vague direction of the coat hook. I was storming through the lounge when Edward ran in, throwing his own keys down.

"Bella talk to me." He whispered, all but running to catch up with me.

I sniffed back some tears and swallowed, however a small whimper still escaped my lips. He caught my arm and pulled me round to face him.

"Hey what's the matter?" He asked anxiously.

I started to sob, hurling my arms around his neck and crying into his chest. His own arms held me tight and he picked me up, moving my legs so they wrapped tight around his waist.

"Bella please tell me." He moaned his tone agonised.

I swallowed, "They said I was a whore." I mumbled. I felt Edward stiffen underneath me and I sniffed.

"Edward it doesn't matter..."

"The hell it does." He snarled.

I shook my head. A few girls had muttered things to me when it came apparent about my pregnancy last term. With only about ten weeks left of the school year I was sure I could avoid rumours. Obviously I was wrong.

He rubbed my back and kissed my hair once I was quiet. I untangled myself from his arms and stood on the floor, wiping my eyes as his hands rubbed my shoulders.

"Any better?" He asked quietly, although his voice had an angry undercurrent t it still.

I nodded and stroked his cheek, kissing his other one.

"Don't do anything stupid." I whispered.

He swallowed and sighed, nodding and finally letting it go.

"thank you." I whispered and stretched up on my toes to kiss him.

There was a knock at the front door and I pulled back with a moan, looking at Edward, to having to say the question he knew I wanted answered.

"Its Chris's mum." He muttered, as confused as I was.

I walked to open the door but he caught my arm.

"Maybe... Bella..." He sighed and I smiled gently.

"it's okay Edward."

I opened the door and smiled at the woman stood o the porch step. I was determined to be a good hostess, no matter what Edward said or did.

"What can we do for you this afternoon?" I asked politely as she followed me into the lounge. She stood awkwardly and I gestured for her to sit. She did so and I sat opposite her on the sofa, Edward standing behind me, hands braced on the back of the soda.

"I'm here to talk to "I'm here to talk to you about Chris." She said sternly.

I nodded, eyebrows furrowing as to why her tone was so serious. Surely if she was concerned for her soon as I got for my children, her tone would not be so. So it was leading me to question her true motive for being here.

"Okay." I said cautiously.

"He won't return to the pack. He's intent on living here with your daughter." She continued in a harsh tone.

I sighed, "We aren't keeping him here by force, and if he wants to leave he can."

"That's my point... you don't know... he won't think it..." She stammered and looked at her hands.

Edward stood bolt upright and I think she realised too late that he had read her thoughts.

"What?" He snarled.

She swallowed and nodded.

"Edward..." I gasped when he vanished, then appearing later holding armfuls of Chris's things. He threw them out onto the grass and made the circuit three times before I cut him off. I rushed towards him and put my hands firmly on his chest.

"_what_ is going on with you?" I shouted.

He growled and I looked to see his chest heave with deep breaths. Chris's mum swallowed and stood up.

"I didn't mean to cause any harm... I just thought you should now..."

But she was cut off by the sound of laughing voices outside.

"Edward." I gasped but it was too late. He snarled and flew from the house, I arrived on the porch just in time to see him fly at Chris throwing the poor by away from Renesmee and into a tree.

"Dad!" Ness screamed in shock.

Edward grabbed Chris and pushed him to the floor, snarling balefully in his face.

I rushed towards my husband, tackling him to the ground and pinning him to the floor.

Edward struggled against me and eventually I had to let go before one of us got hurt. He stood up and sunk into a hunting crouch opposite Chris who was doing the same thing, they both roared and a shocked Renesmee looked at me for answers.

I didn't have any.

"What is going on?" I shouted.

Edward snarled, "Tell them. Tell them that you lied; tell them that it was you who handed me over to Victoria, that you aren't who you claim to be."

My insides went cold and Renesmee gasped.

Chris turned to look at her pleadingly, his hand reaching to touch her cheek. She took a step away from him.

"You..." She whispered, "Why?"

"She threatened you, Ness I can't lose you." He said and took another step towards her. Edward roared and hurled himself once again at his almost son in law. The wrestled and eventually fell apart, Chris shooting to stand in front of Ness again, like Edward was going to hurt his daughter.

Likewise Edward growled where he was crouched in front of me.

"Tell her... the rest..." Edward snarled.

Chris gasped and straightened up as Edward did.

"How do you..." He whispered and then glanced at his mum stood on the porch.

She frowned, "They needed to know."

Chris's eyes darted fro mine and Ness's confused faces and Edwards outraged one.

"I'm... I'm not a werewolf." He whispered.

I frowned and so did Ness.

"Chris I don't follow." She said quietly.

He swallowed, "Well I am I..."

Edward growled.

He took a deep breath, "I'm a full child of the moon."

And Edward lunged at him again.


	25. Letting me in

Bella POV

"I'm so sorry Chris." I apologised for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He was sat on our sofa, back and chest severely mauled by Edward, but his cuts were healing and I think he was thankful for wolf healing to be honest.

Not that he was a werewolf like we all had assumed he was, it was however obvious that Edward was even less keen on him.

To put it bluntly.

But he had lied to try and protect our daughter and therefore his love for her.

I couldn't hate him for loving someone he shouldn't. God knew I wasn't as hypocritical as Edward on that front.

"I'm sorry…" I started to apologise but he shook it off.

"Don't worry about it." He muttered and smiled at me. Renesmee leant in to kiss his cheek and he smiled, touching to space between her eyebrows where she was frowning.

"_I _should be the one apologising." He whispered.

She smiled, "I understand why you didn't, and I know now, so it's okay."

He leant in to kiss her and there was a ferocious roar from the other room, followed by a lot of cursing and struggling.

I sighed, "Excuse me."

My footsteps were quick and light as I ran to our bedroom. I frowned at the scene that greeted me. Edward was being held back by Emmet and Jasper. Carlisle was pacing in front of him, looking at his son anxiously whose eyes were wide and black, a vicious snarl simmering in his chest. I sighed and shut the door, walking to stand by my father in law, mimicking his body posture. My arms folded across my chest and my eyes narrowed as Edward was slammed back against the chair, wood splintering along his spine.

He growled under his breath and I scowled, walking over and taking his face in my ands.

"Calm down." I said firmly.

"I'm going to kill him…" He snarled and continued to growl profanities and threats in the general direction of the living room and myself.

"Calm." I hushed him and stroked his face softly, kissing his forehead as his quivering stopped under my touch.

I pulled back to see his breathing deeply, eyes tight shut. My fingers traced his cheek bones gently until he let out a long breath, opening his slightly darker than gold eyes to look at me.

"Better?" I whispered.

He spoke huskily, "Marginally."

I sighed, "Edward it doesn't make a difference what he is…"

Edward spun full circle on his emotions.

"Of course it does…" He roared.

I sighed and glanced to see Carlisle do the same.

"And if you really expect me to let him in this house…" He growled.

I cut him off there, my voice razor sharp.

"That is exactly what I expect of you Edward Cullen." I snapped.

He rolled his eyes and his chest heaved with a shuddering breath.

"Edward you need to be mature enough to handle yourself, not start throwing yourself at people in fits of rage." I reprimanded him, and it was as though I were talking to Anthony or Ness instead of my husband.

"I just want one round with him; see how long he lasts…." Edward started but I growled at him, hitting his hard over the face.

He swallowed and gasped looking at me with shocked eyes.

"Better." I snarled and brushed my hair off of my face.

Emmet and Jasper both appeared to be fighting to hold in laughter. I knew it was probably Emmet who the true emotion was from, and that Jasper was probably just suffering from his moronic brother's feelings.

Edward swallowed, "Okay I'm calm."

I sighed and kissed his cheek, "Good. I love you."

He chuckled despite himself, "Love you to."

There was a knock on the door and Esme stuck her head around it to look at us hopefully.

"Any better?" She asked.

Edward rolled his eyes, "your tone does wonders for my self esteem mum."

She frowned, "You need a good talking to, although I'm sure your wife is more than capable of punishing you." She said and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

It was only when Emmet threatened to combust with laughter that we realised what she had said.

She frowned, "You knew what I meant."

"Punishment… long and hard hey Edward?" Jasper choked out between chucked. Carlisle sighed, shaking his head. I swallowed back my own giggle and turned to Esme.

"Can Renesmee and Chris stay at yours tonight?" I asked and Edward snarled at the very mention of his name.

"I think it would be better…. Only if it's not too much trouble" I trailed off quietly and shyly.

Esme smiled, "Its no problem dear, if I'm honest, I think it would be better. He needs space." She whispered so quietly I could barely hear her; it was as though only her lips were moving.

I smiled, "thanks mum." She liked it when I called her that.

She hugged me and left, Carlisle following her.

It was only when Chris and Renesmee had left with them that Emmet and Jasper dared to let go of Edward's shoulders. Edward growled but didn't move or make to chase after them. He simply sat there, his only movement being that of his chest as he breathed unnecessarily.

I smiled a thank you at Emmet and Jasper as they left. I then walked over towards Edward, crouching down and taking his face in my hands.

"Darling talk to me." I whispered anxiously.

He sighed and shook his head, "And say what? Its nothing you don't know."

I frowned, "Darling…"

He swallowed, "I'm being an over protective sensitive prick, same as always."

"Don't say that." I gasped and his eyes looked away from me.

"Why would you say that?" I whispered.

He looked up at me with suddenly ebony eyes.

"Because it's true." He growled.

I shook my head and kissed his forehead.

"No its not." I whispered against his hair line.

He swallowed. "I just don't want to se her get hurt… again."

"You can't blame yourself for that." I whispered.

"Of course I can." He snarled and shot away from my arms to the other side of the room, raking his hand across his scalp.

"Edward..." I started but Anthony opened the door.

"Oh sorry guys, I though it was empty…" He said but Edward cut him off.

"Well you were wrong then weren't you?" He growled and slammed it in his sons face.

"Darling..." I gasped as he sunk to the floor, head in his hands.

I rushed to wrap my arms around her as he gripped the sides of his skull. I hushed him as he growled at himself under his breath. My lips touched his head and I whispered quietly to him.

"Let me in… please?"

He swallowed and stood up, his quiet words echoing around the room as he left via the window.

"I can't."


	26. Wal Mart and Party

**EDWARD POV**

I was essentially, sitting at home and muttering to myself like an old man.. Which s _actually _what I am, so there's no point denying it any longer. The source of my mutterings I hear you ask?

Chris, I mean who else would it be?

He and Bella had gone to get decorations and stuff from Port Angeles for my birthday party they were throwing this evening at Carlisle and Esme's. It was in my own opinion, down right pointless.

However as _always_ my opinion on such subjects had been ignored.

So that was what had led to me sitting at home grumbling and moaning, whilst ditching school, by myself. Chris was going because he feared Bella more than he did me. Well that wasn't exactly the case. It was that he knew that him not going and staying here would upset Bella, and he feared my reaction when he _did _upset her more than he ever did.

It was kind of sick how much gratification I got form scaring him, and the small smile that threatened to light up my face whenever he called me sir.

The phone rang and I muttered some more, sounding much more like Bella's father when I did this than I ever thought I would. Not that I had ever had anything against Charlie, it was just… I suppose most teenage boys always feel some friction towards there girls fathers. No matter how old they are.

I answered with an annoyed sigh, if this was anyone other than Bella, I was going to be far less than helpful, I had already decided.

"Hello?" I all but groaned, sounding like a teenager.

"Mr Edward Cullen?" Came a voice I did not recognise.

I frowned, although the person at the other end of the receive could not hear.

"Yes?"

"This is Mr Harry Clarke from the Port Angeles Wal Mart. I am calling on half of a Miss Bella Cullen and a Mr Chris Clearwater. They have been taken into custody by our security, and it is required for you, as her husband, to come and pick them up." The man said.

I growled quietly, I absolutely and one hundred percent blamed Chris for this, without even having to think about it.

"I'm on my way." I snarled and hung up the phone before I could make any more animalistic noises. I grabbed my keys and shot out of the garage in my Volvo. Only giving the door time to just get out of my way before I sped down the drive.

**CHRIS POV**

I was so dead, and more to the point. He wasn't going to kill me, he was going to tear me limb from limb with his bear hands. He was probably then going to bury me, then dig me up and burn me or something. I knew I had crossed a line now, I a line he had drawn without even having to say it before I knew what he was, and before he knew what I was.

The line that made it crystal clear that should I upset, endanger, or get Bella _or _Renesmee or any of his family into trouble, then he would kill me.

You see my problem.

The door to the office me and Bella were sat in opened and he walked in, eyes black and narrow.

"Mr Cullen?" Mr Clarke asked, his tone almost shaky when he saw Edwards expression.

My soon to be father in law nodded stiffly and sat down in the chair Mr Clarke, next to Bella who was next to me. He was on the other side of the room to me now, although I knew that wouldn't save me if he chose to dismember me now.

I saw Bella reach to take his hand but he shifted away and her face flickered in hurt, and then sadness, and then worry. Edwards eyes flickered to me then Bella, his own face turning frustrated.

I had only ever see him pull that face when Bella was shielding me, now I knew why.

"If you could watch this CCTV clip MR Cullen, I'm sure you'll see why they were brought here." Mr Clarke said and pressed play on the TV.

I watched with some humour a it showed me and Bella juggling oranges, the proceeding to have a raisin fight. Then Bella falling over on a.. wait for it.. Banana skin.

Edward features tightened as I did nothing to help her up, that would not count in my favour later.

"As you can see many of our older shoppers were distressed and many simply abandoned their shopping and left. They will have to pay for damages and the food they wasted…."

Crap, I couldn't afford to replace all of that.

Edward nodded and handed Mr Clarke a fifty note, then stood up, Bella looking at him worriedly.

"Can I take them home now?" Edward asked his voice almost unrecognisable.

Mr Clarke nodded, "Thank you Mr Cullen."

Edward left, holding the door open for Bella., letting it fall back in my face. I sighed and opened it, following them. Edward stopped at the car and held his hand out, keys in his palm.

"Edward?" Bella croaked out.

He sighed and put the keys in her hand.

"I'll see you at home." He whispered, eyes tight. He kissed her forehead and started to walk away when she caught his arm, looking at him with sad eyes.

She swallowed, "Please."

He took a deep breath and looked at her sadly. He wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him tight around the waist, pressing her face into his chest.

He kissed her hair. "Its okay Bella."

She swallowed, "I', sorry, I know better than that."

Edward sighed and pulled back, touching her cheek and taking her hand in his.

"You've had a lot to deal with, we all have." He finished with growling slightly.

I cringed and eh sighed frustrated, eyes flashing to me.

"Get in the car." He said and took the keys from his wife, walking around and holding the door open for her. She smiled and got in, holding his hand until the last second when he shut the door.

I looked at Edward for his approval and he smiled, opening his door and climbing in. I followed suit, sitting in the back and smiling to myself when I checked my messages from Ness.

Sexting was taking a whole new level.

"I suggest you control your thoughts before I control them for you." Edward laughed, he _laughed!_

I shrugged, "Not like you and Bella are any better."

Bella giggled, "Wait till you see my costume for your party."

Edward jaw went tight.

"What costume, you said you weren't inviting a lot of people."

_Whoops. _


	27. The vow

Bella POV

Edwards party was tonight and although I knew he wasn't looking forward to it. I found his steely posture and short answers quite disturbing. Something was obviously bothering him, and I was nearly one hundred percent sure that it _wasn't_ the thought of having chatty teenagers at our house tonight.

I sat down facing him at our table at lunch. He glanced up to meet my concerned gaze and sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking down at the table.

"Edward we promised, no more secrets." I reminded him.

He sighed, "I know_, _andwill tell you I just…."

"Edward." I said quietly.

"Not here." He resolved, standing up and taking my hand. He pulled me threw the crowds, opening a locked classroom door with a quick jerk of his hand. He shut it behind us and I pulled the blind down over the glass in the door.

We sat down once again on ether side of a desk facing each other, my eyes searching his guarded features.

He looked at me briefly before leaning forwards, taking both my hands on the table tightly in his. This alarmed me, this was to like all the scenes I had seen in decades of films, where the objective male lead tells the woman something devastating. It was as though a big neon sign was linking that and Edwards tense mood all day together. I knew what he said would be bad, but I was totally wrong in the direction I thought It was going.

He touched his forehead to mine so out faces were only slightly part.

"What I'm going to tell you. You must _promise_, not to over react, and remember that it doesn't change anything." He whispered.

I swallowed and nodded.

My husband sighed and looked at me sadly.

"You remember our wedding yes?"

I nodded, what was he trying to tell me, that he wanted a divorce?

"You remember how beautiful you looked, and just how perfect it was?" He breathed.

Again I nodded.

Edward turned my hands palm down in his and gently ran his thumb over my wedding band.

"Mr Weber wasn't a licensed priest." He spoke quietly.

I froze and gasped, "What?"

Edward swallowed, "We have never, _ever_, been legally married."

I thought I was going to hyperventilate. His hands rubbed the tops of my arms as my own hands fisted the front of his shirt.

I swallowed back a sob, "I'm not yours."

"Bella this changes nothing okay." He said firmly, moving his hand to cradle my face, forcing me to look at him.

It hurt more than I thought it ever would, the final piece of conformation that I truly wasn't meant to be with him.

"This changes _everything_ Edward." I cried quietly and his face flickered with hurt.

"Love I don't…" He started but was cut off by my urgent sobs.

I felt my own dry eyes burn with tears that would never fall.

"it means everything anybody's ever said or thought about when I've been pregnant. About me being a cheap whore who slept with you on a whim…"

Again Edwards face looked hurt and then guilty, the last part I didn't understand, but I carried on un deterred.

"It means they have been right Edward… I don't deserve you." I sobbed.

Edward hushed me and moved to pull me into his arms, standing with me crying into his chest.

"Let it all out love." He whispered, and it sounded as if he had a sob in his throat as well. It felt as if everything I had known or believed in was wrong. When I had ever been upset or something bad had happened, like when my human friends had got old or died, when Ellie passed. Whenever anything went wrong I knew Edward would comfort me, to love and to cherish, to serve and protect.

The words we had spoken on our 'wedding' day.

My hand felt heavier, as if carrying the burden of our fake marriage. Every time I had told Edward that I loved him as my husband, every piece of document I had ever filled out as Mrs Bella Cullen, every piece was a lie.

When my sobs subsided Edward pulled away, taking my left hand in both of his and started to gently pull his mothers engagement ring away from my finger.

My hand clenched and Edward swallowed.

"You don't need to be tied to me in this way. You don't need to wear it."

I shook my head, "it's a part of who I am, I am your _wife_, and I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that."

He smiled as I continued.

"The vows we said, we have honoured and kept them regardless of who was present. It was a ceremony about you and me, not the vicar, and to be honest, we are both vampires now, s the rules that the church set don't really apply do they?"

Edward smiled and held my hands tightly in between us as he spoke the words I so desperately needed to here. Dry tears started to shake me but I pushed them away. My emotional side was not going to ruin this moment. Edward looked as if he would be crying as well is he allowed himself.

His velvet voice rang quiet in the empty room, and to be honest, it would not have mattered if there had been thirty other students in the room. I would still have been oblivious to anything other than me and Edward.

"I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you Bella Marie Swan to once again be my lawful wedded wife. I promise to honour and protect you, even when you don't want me to…" He whispered and we both chuckled.

"I Promise to Cherish you, my own personal miracle. I promise to love and to serve you, as long as we both shall live. Because even though we are doomed to live in small towns and always move, destined to be constantly covered my cloud and rain. And although we live in a town where everything is covered in green moss and the rain that hurts your face." He smiled and swallowed.

"Although we have to deal with so much in the worst conditions. I will _never_, be able to thank god enough for putting us here together.. I don't need UV rays and I don't car about the rain, because you're my own personal sun. You make my day bright, and I would have iit no other way my love, my _wife." _He stressed.

The tears were truly pouring now, and I had to compose myself long enough to be able to start speaking. Edward was crying now, and was sure that Alice was watching us, probably fuming at not being allowed to plan another full wedding.

"I Bella Marie Swan." It felt strange to sue my maiden name. "Take you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, my personal angel, the reason for everything I do and will ever do. You hold my whole heart, you have blessed me with our children, and you are the single best friend, husband and father, as well as brother to the rest of our family."

He sniffed and I carried on, surprised by how easily the almost poetic words flowed from my heart.

"I promise to honour you, t have and to hold. For better or for worse. To treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my existence." I swallowed and carried on.

"I will stay by your side an support you in what little ways you will let me. I will hold your hand and guide you through the dark times, you have made my life so perfect Edward. And I would not change anything or anyone that has happened. I love you, ad those three words bind us together, not Mr Weber or this ring. It is the fact that my heart belongs to you, and you've replaced my own with yours. We are two sides of the same coin, and I don't need to be Alice to know I would have had no future without you." I whispered and choked on a sob as he swallowed back his own, his face breaking into a smile that threatened to crack his face in half.

"Do I get to kiss you now?" He laughed quietly and I cried happily.

"I love you so much, my _wife_." My husband breathed and I wrapped my arms firmly around his neck.

"I love you to, my _husband."_

Our lips connected in a steamy kiss just as loud cheers erupted from the outside of the classroom. I giggled as Edward sung me sideways supporting me with his arms and his arms only. This gave them a show they all wanted, and I listened to the awws from Alice and Rose and the disgruntled groans from the boys of our family.

I touched Edwards cheeks as he pulled away to beam at me.

"You know what this means don't you?" He laughed.

I shook my head in confusion where I was still being held in his arms, lowered slightly so I was looking up at him.

"Honeymoon." He purred and his eye twinkled. I giggled as his lips attacked mine once again, knowing this day could not possibly get any better, but the flip to that side was of course.

It could get a whole lot worse.


	28. Party

**Thank you to xTeamAliceCullenx for all the great ideas and constant support. Please read her story wolf bite, officially one of the best updated and gripping stories I have ever read. **

**Please remember to message me with any story ideas or suggestions for this story, I want to try and make it as long as After breaking dawn, and that is going to be hard so I need your help.**

**Review! **

Bella POV

I ran the brush through my hair and started plaiting it. To be honest I was having serious doubts about this party, and whether going in fancy dress and inviting everyone in fancy dress to Edwards birthday had been such a smart move. Emmet and Jasper thought it was the best thing to happen since the millennium party we had held when we lived in Canada. Those two really did live in the past.

They were going to go as vampires, the irony was unbelievable, but Carlisle had said they couldn't making up some reason off the op of his head.

We owed him the successfulness of the party after that, and Edward had found it nothing short of hilarious when it was suggested that Chris go as a dog. Renesmee, Aimee and Myself had not laughed, and Anthony had seemed seriously displeased when he had chuckled, and Aimee had pretend to ignore him for the remainder of the day.

This week was sure to be exciting for all of us, for it had finally come around. The day when Anthony and Aimee would tie the knot. Of course the joke had gone around the family that we should let one of Mr Weber's decedents perform it.

It had taken both Jasper and Carlisle to get Edward off of Emmet.

I let the plait fall down my back and then sat about putting the golden jewellery on, it was of course, proper gold, Alice was to much herself to be able to purchase plastic replica antiques. I sighed when Is aw myself in the mirror, and then froze when I saw the person leaning against the door behind me.

Edward let out a low whistle and came up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist.

"I love it." He growled huskily and I pushed him away slightly.

"Don't tear anything, this material isn't as durable as the other stuff I wear." I reminded him and flattened my dress.

Edward pretended to look shocked and I giggled, but frowned when I looked back at my reflection.

His lips touched my neck, "you look beautiful love, just like a roman."

I elbowed him in the ribs as he chuckled.

"I wish I was going as a Roman, a toga would consist of more material." I complained.

I was a sacrificial virgin, wearing an extremely short white dress that had slits up to my hips down either side,. It looked like a slutty toga, I had gold jewellery all over me, Alice even going as far as to invest in sandals for me to wear. I looked at myself, wanting to know why I had ever agreed to this.

Edwards arms wrapped around me from behind again.

"If you don't like it I wont be opposed to you taking it off." He suggested.

I giggled and turned in his arms, straightening his lapel and purring quietly.

"Mr Bond." I said.

He groaned in defeat when I reached up to kiss him. But even though his barriers had been non-existent for a long time, he still pulled away.

I sighed and broke free from his tight hold, mumbling something even I didn't understand. My hands stared to smooth my dress when he caught my wrist and kissed my forehead.

"You look stunning Bella." He whispered.

I smiled, "Thank you."

He grinned and lead me out into the hallway of Carlisle and Esme's house. Edward had been forbidden from going down stairs until everyone and everything was ready, I had been texted by Alice to say that was now.

I towed him down the stairs, Emmet and Jasper wolf whistling t me. Edward let out a short warning growl and they fell silent instantly.

We both took in the scene below us. Our family stood in couples in an almost semi-circle. Carlisle and Esme were in there normal clothes, obviously unaware of the disapproval radiating off of Alice's features every time she looked at them.

**(A/N Everyone's costumes are on my profile at the bottom.)**

I looked them all over and walked over to Aimee, who seemed very embarrassed. I pulled her into a hug and she returned to favour gratefully.

"Your officially a Cullen girl now." I laughed and gestured to the amount of material me, my daughter and sisters were not wearing.

She giggled "And proud to be one."

Edward wlaked over and complimented Aimee on her outfit. She blushed and I laughed as Edward smiled at _my outfit a little too enthusiastically._

"_Look at you, beaming like your father Christmas." Aimee giggled when she pulled away from his hug._

"_Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were eight?" Edward challenged and I elbowed him in the ribs as Aimee's mouth feel open._

"_He can read your mind Aimee, we all think about past Christmas's over the festive period." I rolled my eyes and she laughed._

"_Oh yeh."_

_There was a knock at the door and Emmet pushed Edward towards it._

"_Go for it bro." He said and tapped his cane on the floor, why he had thought it would be a good idea to come as a pimp was beyond me, and I was amazed Carlisle and Esme were still letting him wear it. Maybe like me they hoped it was so far off the wall that the humans simply wouldn't know what he was meant to be. Although knowing Emmet, he wasn't going to be embarrassed about telling any of them._

_Edward glanced at me sadly before openings door, and a loud squeal of hormonal teenage girls met my ears._

_I sighed, This party was definitely going to take to long. _


	29. Unneeded visitors

Edward POV

I was, for want of a better word, sulking. I was sulking and dodging, sulking because this party showed no signs of stopping before eleven o clock, and I knew that would seriously diminish the time I got with Bella tonight. And I was dodging anyone who was either thinking about or holding a gift. To be honest this party was well within the seventh circle of Hades in my mind, and I wanted nothing more than for it to finish.

So to avoid both of the above, I walked over to the buffet table and stood in the dark patch behind it, where the pulsing club like lights were not shining. I glanced the crowd over in search of my wife, there were plenty of hormonal teenage boys tonight, and I didn't even _want_ to listened to what they were thinking about. If I had had my way, Bella would have come as a nun, but of course, my views had been completely ignored.

It was then I caught sight of her, dancing with my sisters and daughter as well as Aimee, who would indeed be my child come Sunday. Anthony and her had decided to get married on the holy day, my son beginning to get as concerned as I was for his fiancées soul. Bella had blamed me for this and called me and interfering bigoted old man.

The problem was I couldn't deny any of it.

I watched as Bella's hair started to come loose form the plait she had spent the best part of an hour achieving. Of course there were _other_ things we could have spent that time doing, she had glared at me when I voiced this opinion. But I defended myself by saying that that took sixty minutes, and what I wanted to do only took fifteen, depending how into it we got.

I suppressed a groan as Bella undid the clasp in her hair and shook her head around, her hair flying around her like a fan of scented seaweed. Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball and I had to grip the table in front of me for support when I caught sight of the serene look in her face, there were only a few times a night she looked like that.

I _had_ to stop thinking about things like this, or I was going to have a very embarrassing, very _obvious_ problem by the end of the evening.

There was another knock on the door and more hormonal teenagers in spandex arrived. I winced as they scanned the crowd for me, so I did the one thing I knew they would never approach my during. I rushed forwards and wrapped my arms around Bella, pressing her lips hard to mine.

One thing I love about my wife is, when you kiss her unexpectedly, she doesn't ask why.

I wrapped my arms tight around her back and hers went just as strong around my neck. There was very little room for us to pull apart and appear to breath, but this only added to the intimacy.

"What are you doing?" She gasped so I could let her breath, pulling away to kiss her neck. Her fingers knotted in my hair and pushed my skull so I teeth grazed over her collar bone.

She shivered as I whispered against her skin in reply.

"I need to hide form the guests."

She giggled and pulled my lips back to hers, and that's how we stood, all but dry humping each other in front of everyone, not that I really cared.

_Oh my god cut it out!_

Ness screamed in her head, I ignored her. I'd love to see how she coped being eternally young, having to celebrate your birthday because your wife makes you, try having two kids who are getting married and one of them to a person you can't stand. _Yeh_, I'd have love to see her reaction to having to deal with all of that, as well as my own personal problems.

_Edward your scaring the guests stop it!_

Nice one Alice, that _was_, the object of the exercise. To be honest was unsure why she was so surprised, she knew I was against this party from the beginning. Actually _everyone_ had known that, it just transpired that _everyone_ was going to ignore it as well.

_Way to go Edward, you rip it out of her like the animal you are._

I was all prepared to ignore Emmet, until he Jasper and Chris came up with the idea of playing My Humps by the black eyes peas at full volume, and commanding to DJ to put a spot light on me and Bella. I pulled away and Bella giggled into my chest.

I glared at my brothers and future son in law over her hair, it was only when they started making high pitched squealing and mimicking noises of me that I was about to lose it. I went to go and show Chris just how tough it could get when you were on my bad side. Bella caught my arm and I felt my eyes tighten as Chris held his hands up defensively.

_They threatened to make cracks about mine and Ness's sex life if I didn't join in._

I smirked at him and pulled Bella back into my arms, spinning with her slowly as a slower song came on and the spotlight was replaced by a sparkling disco ball.

Bella looked like she would blush if she could when I lifted her to stand on my feet as we danced. I held her tight to my chest and she laughed to herself at something I was unsure of.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

She shook her head in disbelief, "you seem to be enjoying this party, no matter what you said in the beginning."

I sighed and smiled "you know _why I am enjoying this party?"_

_She shook her head and I leant down so I was murmuring against her ear._

"_Because you are here, making my life worthwhile as always."_

_She shivered and I kissed her neck gently, then her lips just as lightly._

"_I love you Bella." I whispered._

_She smiled, "Love you to Edward."_

_There was another knock on the door but I ignored it, to into kissing my wife to listen. It was only when the music stopped and all of the lights were turned on that I looked up to see Carlisle and Esme stood talking to the chief of police._

_I froze and walked forwards, the man turning to address me instead of Carlisle._

"_I understand you are the owner of an XC90 black Volvo, registration VX67 50x?" I read his name tag, Mr Wilson asked._

_I nodded, "That's right."_

_The man looked at me firmly, and my eyes went wide when his thoughts revealed what he meant, what he was going to say._

"_Mr Cullen you are under arrest for death by drink driving. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not say anything you may rely on in court."_


	30. Questions

Edward POV

"What!" I all but shouted. Bella appeared beside me then, her eyes full of tears.

"If you could turn around Mr Cullen." A woman police officer said. I was to numb to do anything but what she said. She fitted the flimsy hand cuffs around my wrists and lead my out to the cruiser. She shoved me in the back and I kept my eyes forwards, not wanting to see my families faces.

I heard Bella struggle against Carlisle's arms and the rest f my shocked families thoughts, and then there was Chris. His thoughts were for once guarded, and this alarmed me.

On the drive to the station I mulled everything over.

I had not run anyone over, and I certainly didn't't drink. That was just stupid. I had only driven the Volvo to and from school, and even then Bella had been In the car. I thought harder, me and Bella had taken her Ferrari to Seattle when we had gone shopping three days ago. I had left my Volvo and keys at home, and I was sure that no one would have driven that. But that was the only opening for someone other than me to rive it I could think of.

After I was I'd and removed of any sharp objects, which there were none. Mr Wilson took me into a small interrogation room and removed my hand cuffs. He set the tape recorder going and sat down opposite me.

"Name." He said gruffly, and I could tell he thought highly of his position without having to be a mind reader. He was obviously intent on proving me guilty, it simply wasn't going to work out that way.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I replied.

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

"Date of birth?""Twentieth of June 2092."

"Good right then, lets get down to business." Mr Wilson coughed into his handkerchief and spoke as if he were reading it from a script. I felt almost bad for him, he had obviously been in this room with a lot of people.

"Where were you o the seventeenth of June at two PM?" He asked me gruffly, looking between my eyes and my arms which were supporting me on the table as I answered.

"I was in Seattle Shopping Mall, with my wife." I told him.

"A Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen former Swan for the record." he interrupted to the tape recorder.

He turned back to me, "Is this your car?" He said and pointed to the capture he had had out all the time, as though I had just noticed it.

I checked the number plate again.

"Yes." I answered.

"Were you driving it last Sunday?"

"no." I said firmly.

His eyes scanned my face and he stood up, pacing and gesturing as though there were a TV camera in the room and he were playing a dirty cop in a drama. Only my eyes followed him, the rest of me stayed perfectly still.

"You said you were with your wife, were you taking her car?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What type of car is that Mr Cullen?" He continued, searching my facts for some kind of opening.

I hated to be a party pooper, but he wasn't going to find anything.

"A Ferrari Enzo 99." I replied quickly.

The mans eyes narrowed, "Who is the insurance in the name of."

"Me."

"Why?"

"I bought it for her." I continued easily. Mr Wilson was starting to sweat, and the cracks in his questions were easy to follow. I was sure he thought that I was going to have crumbled by now and just plead guilty. I _wasn't_ guilty, and had no intention of pleading such.

"So you were _not_, driving your car on Sunday?" He chocked out.

I shook my head and he sighed.

"Defendant answered no." He said once again to the tape recorder.

"Where was your car if you were not driving it?" He challenged.

"In the garage where I left it, the keys on the hook by the front door." I finished before he could ask his next mundane question.

He braced his hands on the back of the chair facing me, I kept my eyes on him.

"Do you know this woman?" He asked and pointed to another picture.

I squinted and nodded.

"How do you know her?" He sid and sat down.

I looked at him evenly, "She is in the year bellow me at school. She transferred form the school on the reservation, she is the cousin of my sisters boy friend."

"And do you have a name for the girl you know so much about?" He tried to ask menacingly.

"Her name is Leanne Clearwater." I replied and his face flickered with annoyance.

He frowned, "Have you ever spoken to this girl."

"We exchange pleasantries, I apologised for walking into her once, and she handed me tray in the cafeteria the other day which I thanked her for." I listed off.

"Would she know who you were if she wasn't dead?" He snapped.

I nodded, "Forks isn't a big place Mr Wilson, and she moved to our school shortly after we did. If she had been in our year, she would have been one of the new kids as well."

Mr Wilson swallowed. "Have you ever been under the influence of alcohol."

I shook my head, "Alcohol cannot be purchased for or by anyone under the age of twenty one. I don't look eighteen, let alone twenty one." I slid in for his benefit.

He frowned, "Were you drinking on Sunday."

I shook my head, "no."

There was a pause as he looked down his clipboard of questions. Eventually he hit stop on the tape recorder and another button was pressed.

"In you come Charlie." He said and as the words left his mouth, another younger officer came in and gestured for me to stand up. I did so as Mr Wilson did the same.

"You get one phone call, and are going to be kept in for another twenty four hours for questioning. Officer Bennet will stay with you while you talk, then will show you to your holding cell." He said and left, muttering something under his breath.

Officer Charlie Bennet steered my towards the pay phone in reception. He swiped his ID card through it and handed me the receiver.

"Ten minute phone call, no exceptions." He muttered and took two steps back.

I sighed and dialled the all to familiar number.

It rang once when a teary voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella its me." I said quietly, feeling my heart break as she started to sob.

"Oh my god, its so wrong, you weren't't even at home on Sunday, you were with me and… are they being mean to you, what are you going to eat. You didn't't do it, your innocent…"

"I know I know hush come on love breathe. its okay." I whispered and I heard Officer Charlie or whatever his name was shift uncomfortably behind me.

"What are we going to do?" She sobbed.

"There keeping me in over night for questioning, but the officer said visiting is open tomorrow between eleven and twelve, you don't have to come but…"

"I'm coming." She interrupted me.

I nodded and sighed in acceptance.

"Why are they doing this, you didn't do it?" She sobbed and the officer guarding me walked away to ask someone something. I saw my chance to get the information to my wife she needed to hear and I needed to say. I spoke so low and quick now human would have a chance to understand, it would appear that I was humming.

"Its defiantly my car which hit the girl. I need you to ask the kids or anyone who was at our house that day whether they drove the car, or if there was anyone at home alone who isn't in the family that could have taken it. The keys were on the hook Bella I didn't even have them with me." I informed her.

I could almost sense her nodding.

It was then Charlie the officer tapped me on the shoulder and announced my time was up. I sighed and whispered down the phone to Bella.

"I have to go sweetheart, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

She sobbed slightly but composed herself enough to talk.

"I love you to Edward, be safe."

I smiled slightly and hung up at the same time she did, before letting the officer lead me to my cell. I walked in and he mumbled the words after me, seeming slightly scared by me.

"Lights come on at six, you will wash and eat breakfast before being escorted to the visiting hall." With that he slammed the door and my world went dim.

I sighed and lay on the bed, one arm behind my head, the other on my chest as I stared up at the ceiling.

My mind was buzzing, trying to piece together who exactly could have run the girl over in my own, car. I was sure my family would help me figure it out and catch whoever was responsible. The only problem was, I was nearly one hundred percent sure that the killer would not be human, and it was even more concerning that a werewolf girl had been hit, so that narrowed it down to being a vampire responsible.

My eyes flew open as I looked out of the small window above my head.

Tomorrow was a full moon, and our treaty with the wolves was in jeopardy. My mind thought one word and one word only when the white ball shape of the full moon hit my retinas.

"Chris." I gasped quietly.


	31. Puzzle Piece

Edward POV

I was 'awoken' by an officer at a quarter past six. I was then marched along with a lot of sweaty grumpy men and teenagers to the shower block. Where we all stripped and showered. A young lad next to me glanced at me and I smiled, he must have been younger than I was physically, I would have placed him at sixteen.

"What are you in for?" He asked nervously, and the conversations seemed pretty normal, considering we were surrounded by criminals and were completely naked.

"Murder, although I didn't do it." I told him seriously.

He nodded, "I know, I heard them bring you in, I'm in the cell next to yours, although my bet is you'll be out this afternoon, they aint got nothing on you."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "Hopefully, what are you in here for?"

"I stole some blood from the hospital." He told me.

Could this conversation get any weirder, he was talking to a vampire about stealing blood, albeit he didn't know what I was, but the whole thing was mortify Ironic.

"Why?" I asked, genuinely interested now.

"This man told me to, threatened to kill me if I didn't." He said and his thoughts flew back to the memory, and I nearly fell over when Is aw who he meant.

This guy had dark long hair, his eyes were a strangest shade of purple…

"The colour red makes under blue contacts." I whispered quietly.

"Eh?" The boy next to me asked washing himself in a place I didn't want to look.

I shook my head, "Never mind."

"I'm Aaron by the way." He said holding out the hand that wasn't down there.

"Edward." I said.

He nodded, "I know, your girl friends brothers marrying my cousin."

I frowned, "Aimee?"

He nodded, "Yep."

I froze and the water was turned off, Aaron handed me a towel and e dried n dressed, before being forced to eat in my case. We were then sat in alphabetical rows down the visiting hall. Aaron sat a couple down form me, a woman I realised to be his mum entering first. My wife was one of the last, and I was thankful, I didn't want her in this room with all of these people longer than necessary.

She smiled and looked like she would cry if that were possible. She reached to hug me when I pulled away regrettably, gesturing to a sign on the wall stating that physical contact was banned.

She swallowed and sat down facing me, eyes urgent and sad.

"All of them were out yesterday, except Renesmee and Chris who stayed at home. Although Ness told me that she went to Carlisle and Esme's to use the computer so Chris was home alone." She told me.

I spoke just as quickly, well aware we only had just over an hour to discuss this.

"The girl my car ran over was Chris's cousin, it can't be coincidence Bella."

"He wouldn't run over his won cousin Edward I'm certain of it, and something like that is bound to play on your mind right, and you got nothing from Chris all this time?" She asked.

I shook my head., "that's not what I am saying. Running over a werewolf in my car disrupts the treaty, and tonight is the first full moon of Chris's cycle." I informed her and Bella gasped.

"You think the wolves will wage war on us?" She asked.

I nodded, "There's more, it gets worse."

She swallowed, "How can it get worse."

I took a deep breath, "you see this boy here." IO gestured with my head to Aaron.

She nodded.

"That is Aimee's cousin, and he is in here because he got caught stealing blood form the hospital." I told her.

She frowned, "Why would he…"

"Aro." was my explanation.

Her jaw dropped, "What?"

"He threatened him to do it, I saw it in his mind." I hissed. Bella's eyes snapped up and she pieced together the two bits of information more quickly than I had.

"it was Aro who rang over the werewolf." She gasped.

I nodded and began my explanation.

"it was him, he framed me so I would be stuck in here pretending to be human while he uses the full moon and the angry wolves to take down the rest of you. That way he can take me back to volterra without any doubt of me returning here."

Bella leant in closer and was about to speak when I cut her off.

"He doesn't need Riley and the newborns to take us down. They are his second option, coming in two months to ravage the town for penance of hat we did, how we defied them. don't you see my love, once he has me he will wipe forks of any memory of us, anything that reminds me of you."

Bella nodded, "Rileys army distracted us from seeing what was going on with Aro, Alice can't look for two things in the same place."

I swallowed, "You need to go home, and get everyone out, leave now."

She shook her head, "What about you?"

"If they let me you this afternoon I will join you wherever you go. You need to run Bella, or this will turn into a blood bath that no one walks away from." I growled.

"The wolves will still follow us, the treaty has been broken they wont stop…." She hissed.

"We'll cover our tracks as we always do Bella, we stand absolutely no chance against them on a full moon. Chris may not be the only child of the moon we don't know. And with him changing he will hone in on you and our family like the natural enemy we are. He wont _be_ him any more Bella, he will kill you, Ness and the rest of them without blinking, that is why you need to _run." _I snarled and she swallowed.

"I can't leave you." She whispered.

"Your wasting time worrying about me, go… _go…_." I growled and kissed her forehead briefly before she stood up and rushed out. Running way was something none of us would want to do, but it wasn't about pride anymore. It was about the safety of everyone we loved.

At least running we knew what the odds were, they were still going to run out eventually, but they kept the opportunely open for decisions to be made.

If we stayed and fought we would all die, just as Aro wanted. I ground my teeth together and stood u in determination, marching back to my cell.

"You can't have them." I snarled at the man in my mind. I knew he must be close, listening to mine and Bella's conversation, listening to me fight the urge inside myself to run out of jail.

Little did I know that away form the crouching Volturi members in the woods by the jail. Far way back in Volterra Jane and Caius stood on either side of the Pensive, the only two to be left behind.

"Aro will not be able to control the child of the moon." She whispered.

Caius nodded, "It will kill them, like it will the Cullen's."

"And Forks will be destroyed, everyone and everything, in one night." Jane chuckled and ran her hand over the swirling water.

"It makes the mind wonder does it not, how after such a long time things can be unravelled in hours."

Caius's face twisted in what he hoped to be a smile, "And you and I shall watch as it falls, as they die."

Jane beamed and her red eyes flashed, "Just like we always planned."

**Heya guys, sorry if this chapter got confusing, if you have any questions are just want a simple summary of what is going on just message me, Thanks again to xTeamAliceCullenx for her continuing support, this will be the second shout out she's got and I know she will be buzzed to read it.**

**REVIEW!**


	32. Plans and Preperations

Edward POV

I had been pacing for three hours and ten minutes. It had been that long since Bella had left to warn out family of the immediate danger we were in. That long since I started thinking I was going to go mad.

The blank grey walls seemed even more mundane then they previously had. It seemed that the more I though about my family running away form the wolves the closer I got to going insane.

I growled in frustration and hurled myself at the wall. Smacking my hands on it at just over human force. Cracks showed around my fists and I sighed, sinking to the floor and laying on my back. My hands covered my face and I started to snarl quietly.

I, Edward Cullen, vampire for over two centuries. Was stuck from protecting his wife and children by come concrete and a few humans. The whole thing was just marvellous.

I heard foot steps approach but didn't move. I was supposed to have been released from here over an hour ago. But no, I was stuck here because they wanted to question me further.

What more was there to question?

I hadn't been in the car when it had hit her. True it was my car, but I was with my wife in a different city when it happened. They had CCTV of me and Bella I had heard it in their minds. So what exactly was the problem. I'll tell you what the problem was, they had no other suspects, so they were keeping me in to make it look like they were doing there job. Could it have _come_ at a worse time?

Probably not.

"Cullen your posted." The officer who had stood with me yesterday told me and opened the door.

I suppressed a sarcastic comment and walked past him, but then sighed at who was waiting for me in the lobby upon arrival.

"Hey little bro!" Emmet cheered.

I sighed and collected my things from the tray the lady was handing me. I then followed him out and climbed in the car beside him.

I frowned when he started to hum along to the radio, and was about to shout at him when I realised something.

"Emmet where are you going?" I demanded.

He did his best to act indifferent.

"No where, I'm staying in the car with you. Don't worry no ones leaving you."

"Emmet." I snarled.

He sighed and patted my shoulder sympathetically.

"Were the nasty men in jail horrible to you." He said like I was five.

My lips began to curl back over my teeth, and I think that was the point Emmet realised I was far to stressed to put up with his moronic and down right un funny jokes.

"We are going to Alaska, our flight from Seattle leaves in twenty minutes, the families waiting there." He finished before I could ask where Bella ask.

Emmett's thoughts were filled suddenly with his concerns for them, and he remembered, for my benefit I assumed, all of their faces when he had left them at the house this morning.

I frowned, the words leaving my mouth as a sort of snarl.

"_Chris_, is coming?" I demanded.

He sighed, "Don't be like this okay, we can't leave him alone."

"Emmet he is going to transform into something tonight that none of us have ever seen before." I reminded him.

He frowned, "This conversation isn't for now."

At that point neither of us spoke again.

After what seemed to be an eternity we pulled up at the airport and I ran at what could just pass for human pace through the car park, Emmet behind me. My eyes scanned the terminal quickly, my brain hearing hard for anyone's thoughts.. I picked up on Carlisle's first. I located them and then shot through the crowd, seeing my wife like she was eliminated. She saw me in the same instance and ran towards me, jumping and wrapping her legs and arms around me, crying into my chest. I rubbed her back and kissed her hair.

"Its okay love I'm here." I whispered.

She swallowed, "I missed you."

I smiled, "Missed you to Bella."

The flight to Alaska was short, and no one really spoke. Aimee, Anthony and Ness and Chris slept. Me keeping my eyes on Chris's head like he was going to faze there and then. Bella sat safe in my arms all of the way, refusing to let go of my hand even when the plane landed.

It took less time than I though possible for the conversation to turn to what would happen once we arrived at the house.

It was just us men there, none of us wanting our wives or in my case children involved. Carlisle stood at the head of our circle. Me sitting in the armchair, Emmet and jasper on the sofa, Anthony leaning against the wall and Chris sat on the coffee table. The fire behind us was roaring, in the place of light, giving the already dark room and eerie look.

Carlisle sighed, "Chris do you have _any_ idea how we can improve the plan."

Chris shook his head, "It seems as stable as it can be, to be honest I have no idea who oir what I will become. All we know is that the transformation doesn't last as long as we all believe it does. It should only be an hour." He said.

I nodded and Carlisle asked for some support.

"Anyone have _any_, and I do mean any knowledge of the children of the moon?"

""Werewolves are often attributed superhuman strength and senses, far beyond those of both wolves and men. The werewolf was originally labelled as a European character, although after centuries of moons and the ability to appear human ten out of eleven days, they spread across the globe." I told them.

"It was then though, in the eighteen hundreds as science and religion began to clash, that becoming a werewolf or Lycanthrope was a curse form god after the consumption of human flesh or blood, but as living proof, I would say that treads more onto our kinds territory than anything else." I continued.

"Most modern references agree that a werewolf can be killed if shot by a silver bullet, although this is more a reflection of fiction's influence than an authentic feature of the folk legends. A werewolf allegedly can be killed by complete destruction of heart or brain; silver isn't necessary, although it is said to be the strongest metal to secure them. It is also believed that the bite of a vampire can kill a werewolf, and that certain herbs and plants can almost comatose one."

Chris swallowed, "Are you going to kill me, if you can't control me, if I become a threat to one of you… or the people…"

"It wont come to that." Carlisle said gently. "We have chosen this house so you are to far away to pick up on or smell anyone human. Your instincts as we understand them will be to chase us, and we can run fast…."

"What if I'm quicker?" He said quietly and all our eyes went to Carlisle.

He sighed, "We'll just have to hope that doesn't happen, the plan _will_ work."

I tried my best not to frown as Emmet went over it once again.

"So we lock him in the basement, where the walls and doors are coated with silver. Moonlight leaks in through a hole to get him to transform. We tie him down and pump him full of wolfs bane until he's drugged and then we leave and wait it out."

Chris flinched and I growled.

"You didn't have to say it in those words Emmet."

He sighed and walked out with Jasper, to understanding why I was siding and helping Chris. It wasn't like it was a secret how I felt about him.

Carlisle sat down in Emmett's vacant chair and Chris began to play with his fingers.

I spoke quietly.

"I will stay with you, until you start to faze, you don't want to go through something like that alone."

Chris smiled slightly, "Thank you sir."

I stood up and walked past him.

"It's Edward." I said and left.

**Heya guys, next chapter will be Chris's transformation, leave a review if you want more.**


	33. Transformation

**Thanks once again to xTEAMALICECULLENx she has been badgering me about this update all day, even though I last posted yesterday. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I really do appreciate it.**

**à Sara-faith**

**à Lala**

**à Elphaba wannabe**

**àOreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni**

**ANYWAY, the pic of Chris in wolf form is on my profile, for anyone who ahs seen Harry potter, it should be familiar to you. xxx**

Edward POV

I walked up the stairs of the house we were staying in and to mine and my wife's bedroom. She was stood with her back to me, unpacking the suitcases she appeared to have all but thrown the clothes into. This was a stark contrast to the almost robotic way she was taking them out of it now, and placing them on the bed by her. I shut the door behind me and leant against it, just watching her and it became apparent something was wrong when she started talking, well _growling_ at me without turning around.

This was something I regularly got shouted at for doing it, apparently it was inappropriate and rude. As if _I_, needed to be lectured on manners. She should spend more time with Emmet, but then I wanted her all to myself….

"There is no way I am going to stand and just watch as you risk yourself to guard him." She snarled.

I sighed and walked up behind her, resting my hands on her shoulders and kissing the back of her skull.

"Its not up for discussion my love." I said firmly and rubbed her shoulders gently.

She frowned and continued moving the clothes.

I sighed and wrapped my arms fully around her waist from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder. I kissed the exposed flesh of her neck and whispered gently.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

She swallowed and I watched anxiously as her face became upset.

"You'll be so mad, then you'll leave me and…." She started and I thought she was going to hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey what's all this?" I hushed her and turned her around in my arms so she was crying into my chest. She held onto my shirt tightly as I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on top of her head.

The long suffering guilt I felt from how I acted when she was human bubbled under the surface of my facade and I swallowed back a sob.

"I won't do that again. It hurt us more than I meant. I'm sorry." I whispered.

She shoved away from me and to my surprise, slapped me across the face.

"What…?" I started to gasp when she started screaming and crying. It broke my heart to see her so desperate to get me to understand her point. But I couldn't listen, all I could do was look into her heartbroken face, and her raw eyes made me soul bleed slightly.

"Don't apologise. If I hadn't been so clumsy it would never have happened, and we wouldn't have had to go through that. You wouldn't have had to lie, I wouldn't have had to become friends with a dog, and I then wouldn't have had to break your heart by kissing him that night in his bedroom!" She screamed but her mouth snapped shut as my eyes shot to look at her.

I straightened up and my fists balled into fists at my sides, knuckles ice white.

"What?" I snarled.

Bella swallowed and floundered.

"That day on the mountain before the newborn fight… you knew you were there."

"Explain." I growled, and she knew then that there was no getting around what she had said.

She played with her fingers and shook her head.

"I can't." She whispered.

I took a deep breath, hurt written very clearly on my features.

"I though he was making it up… in his thoughts but…." I scoffed and shook my head.

"Its not like I never saw this coming, I just didn't expect it to be after he was _dead!_" I snarled ad Bella flinched.

"You let him touch you, see you… feel you…. When you knew I wouldn't… knew I _couldn't_?" I roared and she let out a quiet sob.

"I never wanted to tell you, it as only a kiss…" She started and reached up to cup my cheek when I pulled away, fighting the urge to cry.

"Kisses mean _nothing_?" I gasped.

Her eyes went wide, "Edward…"

I let out a short breath and turned to walk towards the door.

"Don't… please don't leave…" She sobbed and I glanced over my shoulder at her where she was half a step behind me, her hand hovering behind my shoulder, as if afraid to touch me.

I swallowed with one hand on the door knob.

"I told you I wouldn't." I whispered and walked out, slamming the door behind me and out of the house, anger and hurt rippling through me in the same instant.

The cool night air hit my face with a sense of strange relief. And it took all of my composure not to just break down. Instead, I just started growling, causing nearby bird to fly out of its tree, chirping in anxiety.

I sighed in disgust at myself when I heard footsteps behind me. I roared and spun, [pinning the offender up against a tree. Did they not know that I was in the mood to kill, not talk.

Chris looked at me with wide eyes, his black hair hanging over most of his face. It made it so if I was not a vampire I doubted I would be able to see much of him in the darkness.

"Whoa dude chill." He gasped as my hand came tighter around his throat.

I growled and shoved away from him, causing him to clasp onto the tree to stop himself from falling over.

"What do you want?" I snapped and he flinched, trying to make a constructive sentence in his axing mind.

I made a revolted sound in my throat and smacked a rock hard, leaving a hand print in its sonny surface.

"I heard you and Bella fight." He said quietly and my fingers clawed down the rock into a tight fist.

"Oh really?" I snarled though my teeth.

"Yeh I…." Chris said when my head snapped up and I took in our surroundings and who I was with.

I spun to look all around me, the dark trees looming in a circle around us, the moon was high in the sky, and as I looked down at the man before me. I saw his face place slightly.

He then groaned and hunched forwards.

In simultaneous motions, I was beside him holding him up, and I could hear the clock striking midnight in the house, which was averagely around two miles away.

"Chris we have to move." I growled and he screamed, not cry out, _screamed_.

He shot away from me and fell to the floor, holding the sides of his head like it was going to explode.

I watched in horror as his skin began to crawl visibly, hair standing on end, eyes clamping shut as he clawed at the dirt. His skin tinged grey and I wanted to go and help him, but I knew that nothing I could do would change what was happening. His spine began to tear through his shirt and his skin turned a dark grey colour, tinged of all light and happiness. I could not see his face. But I could hear his bones changing and his agonised screams.

But as much as I wanted to look away, or run and leave him to it. After all he had tried to kill me, numerous times. As much as I wanted to, I could not look away.

His shirt hung in rags around his body and I slunk slightly into my hunting crouch as he stood up, eyes flashing around him.

"Chris?" I snarled quietly, completely prepared to run and lure him as far away from my family as possible. After all it was only for an hour, or so we believed.

The entire forest clearing we stood in was tinged with silvery light and it seemed to illuminate Chris's dark form, and make my own skin seem translucent in comparison.

"Chris?" I tried again and he spun to look at me, teeth bearing as he took a deep breath in.

I was prepared for him to lunge, and was about to turn and run when his back arched and he howled balefully. And to my utter shock and horror, somewhere very close behind me, an answering howl rang through the tress.

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF-HANGER. I **_**SHOULD **_**BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW BUT NO PROMISES, DEFINITELY WILL BE MORE UP BY MONDAY!**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**


	34. War

Edward POV

Before I could register what was happening Chris had hurled himself at me, causing me to roll and stumble dangerously close to source of the second howl. I regained in miraculous time and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him and tackling him to the ground. His teeth snapped dangerously close to my ear and I cringed away, pushing him into a rock.

He shuddered and snarled, foam and saliva dripping and spraying from his teeth. Some of it hit my face and it made my skin burn and crawl as if I were being branded with fire. The was a snarl from behind me and I hit Chris hard across the face with my fist, hoping that I would be able to knock him unconscious, or words to that effect. Chris growled at me, but it sounded almost like a chuckle form the deep space at the back of his throat.

I froze when hot breath came down the back of my neck, and I listened hard, my head ringing from the blurring and confused thoughts from behind me.

I spun and smacked the offender square in the jaw, watching in horror as a second werewolf recoiled backwards and howled balefully. My head darted between the two of them as they started to circle me slowly. I stood no chance if they decided to attack, that much was clear.

Chris to my right sunk lower as the other werewolf took a step backwards. He started to spring and I did the same, smacking into him causing a sound like falling rocks. We flew through the air and wrestled on the ground. We were moving at an alarming rate and I could hear the other werewolf approaching.

But then there was another sound, one of a fierce growl I would recognise anywhere. There was a flash beside me and the other wolf flew through the air away from me, a brown haired woman couched, snarling at no one in particular in front of me.

Somewhere deep within I found the strength to push Chris off me, and I watched in slight satisfaction as his head came crashing down on a rock, and then was still. As if in an eclipse, the other wolf disappeared and me and Bella were stood in night time darkness. I pulled her to me and spun to look at Chris, who was laying in town shorts on the floor, cowering and whimpering like a child.

I kissed my wife's head and walked towards him, nudging him with my foot.

"get up." I snarled and he did so, gulping and swallowing as he went.

When he reached full height my hand came tight down on his throat and I pushed him up against the tree.

He groaned but I ignored him, well aware of how much oxygen I was restricting him from."Edward!" Bella cried and her hands tried to pull me off him, but nothing was going to stop me now.

"Who was the other one…" I snarled.

Chris swallowed, "I don't know."

My hand that wasn't holding his neck clawed the bark from the tree just to the left of his ear and he cringed.

"Try again." I growled.

He started to talk so fast even I was having a hard time keeping up.

"They followed us okay, I knew they would. So running away didn't achieve anything. They followed us knowing it was the cycle, all of them." He raved and I felt my eyes go wide at the picture his mind painted.

"Show me." I growled and dropped him like a rock.

He scrambled away and I grabbed my wife's hand, pulling her to follow me.

We reached the top of what appeared to be a large crevice, and at the bottom were fires, tents and people. Well as close to people as they ever got.

The entire La Push pack minus the elders were forming camp not two miles from where we were staying. I should have known.

"They never intended to harm the town., They prevented the death of any humans, by making sure we would leave." Chris said quietly.

Bella gasped quietly and my eyes flashed to her shocked face.

"What about Rileys army?" I demanded quietly.

Chris gulped.

"One day. They will be here. The… _Volturi… they planned it all out. I was there, when they told Aimee's cousin to steal the blood. They started it form the beginning." He told me._

_I frowned, "So they have set up the ultimate war between vampires and wolves in neutral territory. The newborn's are coming unguided though. Surely Aro would not have set it up so we would lose…"_

_Chris shook his head, "Caius and Jane are leading them. They want the wolves totally destroyed, so no one will ever topple them. No one they know they can't beat anyway."_

_Bella whimpered and I hushed her, her hands gripping my arm tightly._

"_So in one day the new born army lead by Riley, Caius and Jane are going to lay siege on the wolves.. And we are in the middle of it." She whispered and I nodded only to be cut off by Chris._

"_I can't fight my own people, but I will not turn my back on you… I could take Renesmee Anthony and Aimee away. It will all be over by Saturday, then we can return to the wedding and everything will be as it was…"_

"_its not our fight." Bella whispered quietly, her sad eyes meting mine._

_I nodded, "I know."_

_She swallowed, "We should leave, leave them to it."_

_I shook my head, "We can't let the Volturi lose. They keep order in our world, this can't have been what Aro meant."_

_Bella's eyes narrowed, "So your going to kill the wolves, they are innocent.."_

_I sighed, "I don't know what else I can do. The Volturi remain the only protection our kind has… they protect you, they have done since you became what I am."_

_She swallowed and shook her head reaching up to cup my cheek when she gasped at the same time Chris did._

_My eyes narrowed and she swallowed, her face looking like she might start to cry._

"_what..?" I started when a searing pain shot down eh right hand side of my body. I clutched my arm and pulled my fingers away to see a large amount of black venom oozing from my lower arm._

_I groaned and fell to my knees, holding it tight as Bella fell to the floor in front of me, trying to prise my fingers away._

"_You were bitten?" She cried, in hurt and a anger that I hadn't said anything. Did she know nothing about me, of course I didn't, I knew she would become worried. _

"_Don't… run.. Run…" I said when there was a commotion in the valley and dark figures started to run up the hill towards us._

"_No your hurt…" She sobbed._

_I looked at Chris and he nodded and swallowed, grabbing my wife and pulling her along with him as she snarled and screamed my name her tone eventually turning to sobs._

_I was hit over the back of the head hard and I fell forwards, rolling to ,look up as seven topless men leant down to pick me up, just as one shouted._

"_Tell Jacob we've got him!"_


	35. Jacob

Edward POV

My eyes snapped open, my whole body tingling and reacting to the senses and over powering smell of dog around me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up when I picked up on particular thoughts, and a particular stench. I took in the sight around me. I was sat in what appeared to be a tent of some kind and around my wrists were the chains the Volturi had engineered. It was chained to another hook which appeared to have been bedded deep into a rock in the corner of the tent. The flap opened in front of where I stood and a dark figure entered the doorway.

A low snarl rose in the back of my throat as he started to speak.

"Hey Bloodsucker, how's it been?"

I straightened up and glared at him as he walked closer.

"Jacob." I said simply.

His face broke into a grin, "Yep!"

He started to circle me and my mind reeled at how this could possibly have happened. I was at least ninety nine percent sure that Jacob had died… not that I had been in anyway responsible for that.. Morse the pity.

He started to circle me slowly, and I kept my eyes on him whenever I could, I would not give him the satisfaction of turning around. I did not want to look upon his face any longer than was actually necessary.

"So how have you been.. It must be what.. A century since we last saw each other?" He laughed and I fought the urge to snarl at him.

"How's Bella?" He breathed next to my ear.

This time I _did_ growl.

"Leave her out of this."

He laughed and shook his head.

"She's damaged goods now anyway, how many spawn have you managed to plant in her, just he one I hope."

"Don't get to disappointed Jacob. Four is nearer the mark." I snapped and he flinched but puffed his chest out.

"You don't scare me Cullen."

I scoffed, "I'll b more convinced when you don't feel the need to have me chained up, _and_ you stop cringing mentally."

He scowled and raised his eyebrows.

"Your so smart hey? Let me ask you this, who do you think gave Chris your little girls number hey. Who do you think, had been trailing your wife and setting traps for you to get caught this whole time. I planned this whole shin dig, and I will officially go down as the most awesome werewolf of all time!" He cried and held his hands out like he wanted applause.

My eyes narrowed, "you ran over Chris's sister.. Using my car.?" I asked.

He nodded, "be a good vampire, piece it all together."

"You ran her over.. Framed me.. Knowing it coincided with the cycle… the Volturi…"

"When you left you all but destroyed Bella, she would break down tat the very mention of you or anyone you knew… anything that reminded her of you." He snarled and this time, _I cringed._

"_It confused me…" He said, starting to pace._

"_When you came back it was as if you had never wounded her, as if you had never left. So I took it upon myself to find out everything about your little trip to Italy, and everyone involved." He finished._

_I straightened, "You intend to get all of my family killed."_

_He chuckled, "You and the most powerful vampires of all time. That will leave your kind without leadership, and all of my kind will take them out, they will be extinct…."_

"_Your people will die, you wont take down newborns…" I started but he was suddenly in front of me, he was still slightly shorter than me, so the whole effect was lost._

"_You will watch and live the rest of your life as my puppet after they are dead. If I couldn't have her then no one can."_

_I snarled and hit him square in the face with my elbow and he rolled backwards, almost fazing but not quite. He growled but it turned to laughter as his eyes fell back on me._

"_Don't worry… you'll grow used to life alone.. After all, eternity's nothing to you right?" He said and started to leave, when I shouted after him._

"_The Volturi will kill you Jacob, no one will survive."_

_He shrugged, "As long as I get to kill some vampires."_

_Then he was gone._


	36. Negotiation

No words describe a mother's tears No words can heal a broken heart A dream is gone, but where there's hope -

Bella POV

Its been twenty two hours since I last saw my husband, and it was apparently, well according to Alice, going to be another five hours before the Volturi army lay war on the wolves.

I had heard them.. When Chris was pulling me away when of them had said to tell Jacob something. It couldn't be Jacob Black, I had told myself this I had been threw it all.

Until Chris had said that it was indeed him, that legend spoke of the werewolf who had stayed immortal by fazing so he could wait for the heart of the vampire he still carried a torch for. This man had been named, 'Luna Funesta.' This came from the Latin, meaning 'tainted moon.'

I had cried none stop since that point, and had screamed and yelled for them to bring Edward back. Who I was shouting at I did not know. But I hoped Jacob could hear so he knew how much hut he had caused me.

I knew it wouldn't do any good. If anything they would either kill me or just take me hostage as well.

Chris had left with my children and Aimee a few hours ago, and I was currently walking down the stairs to see Carlisle and Esme sat talking to the rest of their children. Emmet was grinding his knuckles together, looking f or something to break as he normally did when he was mad or upset. Rosalie was sat beside him. Her eyes anxious. Esme looked almost as inconsolable as me, and Alice was tight in Jaspers arms.

Alice and Edward were as close as me and her were. They were like brother and sister, and it would not be hard to convince people that they actually were related. He was able to hear her thoughts and know everything about her, and in turn he told her everything about himself. She knew more about his past than I did, but I did not mind. They're relationship was different to mine and Edwards, sometimes I thought that it was possible for me and Edward to know to much about one another. And other than the fact that we loved each other and were truthful, mostly, with one another. I didn't not think there was much else he needed to know. I had Alice's stubbornness to thank for that, well either that her persistent nagging that did Edwards head in anyway.

I went and sat on the sofa beside Esme, sub consciously fiddling with my wedding ring as I listened to my father in law speak.

"The best hope we have is that we le the Volturi take them down.. They wont harm Edward. So we might as well wait." He said.

Jasper shook his head, "It's _Jacob _involved, he's smart. He'll just use Edward as leverage if necessary, and we shouldn't forget the possibility of him doing something drastic, just killing Edward for the fun of it is still on the cards…"

He was cut off by my sob. I covered my face in my hands and started to cry.

"Oh dearest." Esme hushed me and pulled me into a hug.

I pulled away and sniffed.

"I could talk to Jacob."

Carlisle shook his head.

"It would not do any good Bella."

"If he still loves me I could… _negotiate _Edwards release." I tried again.

Emmet looked at me sadly.

"Bells if he loves you what makes you think he's going to let you have Edward back. That would get him nothing, And even if he did there is no way we'd know what he was going to ask you to do to get him back. Its to many maybes and Edward would not want that."

I frowned, "If he dies he wont want anything."

Alice decided to step in then.

"I will go with her, I can watch Bella's future until she is alone with Jacob, even then I will be able to hear what is going on."

Jaspers head snapped around.

"Not a chance."

"Jasper…"

"No." HE said firmly, "Me and Emmet will go. I can read there emotions and know if they are going to attack. And Emmet is…"

Emmet smiled sadly, "Intimidation… handsome."

Jasper sighed, "_Emmet." he decided on._

_My oldest brother frowned but let it go._

_I stood up._

"_Then we will go." I said and started to walk towards the door with Emmet and Jasper when Alice caught my arm._

"_What if he asks you something you don't want to give?" She demanded after they ad left._

_I swallowed and pulled my arm away._

"_I would give anything for him." I whispered and left, knowing deep down inside hat Jacob knew that._

_And his offer was all ready and waiting for me. _


	37. Ultimatum

Bella POV

My whole body was on red alert as I stood in a dank tent, well the one I had been shoved into anyway. Emmet and Jasper were waiting hidden in the bushes at the top of the ridge, more than ready to run to my rescue if need be. I whipped around as the flap opened and he walked in, his hair cut short and shaggy as it always was. His eyes seemed darker, as if he had seen to much violence as if small parts of his should were as black as his irises. But other than that he was Jacob.

But he wasn't My Jacob.

He was what he had been ever since his change and ever since he had started the fight against Edward. And as much as I had denied it at the time, I knew that I would always love him, a small part of me would anyway. Not for what hew as, but who he had been.

The human boy I had grown up with me. I loved him as the best friend I longed for to laugh and joke with. I was not in love him though, that part of me would always be Edward. And I saw now just how hard Jacob had tried to change that. And how aggressive and resentful he had become once he realised he could not.

"Bells?" He said quietly and walked towards me. His voice had altered, it was now more husky. Like his fathers had been. He sounded so old.

I mentally chided myself, how hypocritical could I get?

"Jacob." I said simply, my tone serious and business like.

He stopped and sighed, hand falling away from where it reached to touch me.

"There was a time when you called me Jake." He reminded me, one eyebrow raised.

I swallowed and stared him down.

"Times have changed."

He sighed and folded his arms over his chest, looking me up and down, "You can say that again."

I swallowed, "I want Edward back Jacob."

He shook his head, "No can do, sorry."

I growled quietly, "The Volturi and the newborns will kill you Jacob, you don't stand a chance."

He shrugged, "I wont have lost anything. I don't have any family."

I frowned, "You never mated, imprinted?"

Again he raised his shoulders nonchalantly, eyes down. He kicked the floor.

"They don't call me Luna Funesta for nothing."

I swallowed, "Jacob please."

His eyes snapped up and they were darker than even Edwards were when he was… urgent.

"I tell you what, you give me something, and I will let this whole idea go. You'll never see me or the pack again. We'll move on, then you'll have your territory and your husband." he demanded.

I swallowed, "Name your price."

He was suddenly in front of me, face leaning down to look into my eyes,

"Tell me you love me more than him, tell me it was always me, that you didn't know how to turn him down… that it hasn't been a waste…" He trailed off.

I took a stuttering breath.

"Jake…" I whispered and reached up to ouch his cheek when his hands caught my wrist and pinned me against the tent pole in the centre.

"Mean it." He snarled in my face.

I swallowed and nodded, pushing away gently from him.

My hands cupped his cheeks in both my hands and my thumbs Stroked the skin there. His eyes closed contentedly and I took another deep breath.

"You'll always be my best man Jake, you always have been." I whispered and my hands gently dropped, me taking another step away from him.

His eyes opened to see my shake my head.

"But I can't lie to you." I whispered.

"Its always been him, and it _always_ will be." I breathed and a snarl rose form his throat.

He went to table me when a murderous roar ripped through the air and figure hurled Jacob through the wall of the tent. I didn't even have time to register who ti was before I was on someone's back and we were running, the sounds and shouts of many angry werewolves leaving us behind.

I was set on the floor, shuddering with sobs as Edward turned to face me, holding me tight in his arms as I cried and kissed every inch of him.

"How did you get out… your arm…" I sobbed and tried to see when eh stopped me.

"Emmet and Jasper, my arm healed." He said and it was only then I noticed my brothers stood looking vigilant a few feet away.

"I'm so sorry." I sniffed.

He shook his head and hushed me gently, "You have nothing to apologise for."

I swallowed, "Are they following us?"

Edward opened his mouth to answer when a murderous group roar filled he air from all sides, and the whole forest seemed to erupt into flames. Trees swayed and burnt, ash falling all around. I gripped Edward tightly as Emmet and Jasper joined us, my eyes wide and for once scared.

My husband clutched me to him as grey cloaks swarmed around and past us, running towards the advancing line of brown wolves.

I swallowed and Edward grabbed many hand.

"We are leaving, this isn't our fight." He said and we turned only to see Caius stood beside Jane.

"this is everyone's fight now Edward." He snarled.

Edward swallowed, "let us past Caius, there is nothing you can do which will change my mind."

Caius chucked and grabbed a person form behind him. He threw a girl on the floor with wide brown eyes and bronze hair She looked like she was going to cry when her eyes met mine and Edward, and I thought I recognised her, but I could not see how.

Edward stiffened dramatically next to me, his eyes not leaving the girls.

"Edward?" I gasped quietly when I saw tears in his eyes.

Caius chuckled, "Say Hello to Mummy and Daddy… _Ellie." He snarled and pushed the girl towards us/._


	38. Fire

**Hello Helloo! Hope everyone was pleased when this story came up on the updated list! This is dedicated to my mat who decided it would be a good idea to get his hand trapped in a door and break all for fingers. This is for you Stevo! Way to go dude!**

**Anyway review or send messages to Steven in a review. Makes me LOL every time I think about it. Get well soon mate!**

**Bella POV**

**Edwards arms wrapped around Ellie as she stumbled forwards, guess she had me to thank for her apparently unable co-ordination skills. As if knowing what I was thinking, Edward chuckled where he was holding her, his eyes darting to my shocked ones.**

"**Guess she rally is your daughter hey love?" He choked out as I rushed forward, pulling my daughter into a hug. **

**Ellie started to cry and Edward wrapped his arms around both of us as I in turn sniffed back my own tears,. No words could cover the emotion I was feeling, There was fear for the conditions we were in, then turmoil as to how she was here exactly, and what Caius would ask for in return. But then of course there was utter joy, exaltation almost. **

**Caius chuckled and I was pulled along with my daughter behind Edward as he wheeled to face him.**

**The snowy haired mans paper face folded to forma crease like smile. Edward swallowed and shook his head.**

**Caius's eyes darkened and his smile faded. Jane's mouth picked up a the corners and Edward cringed dramatically, hunching forwards.**

"**Dad!" Ellie cried at the same time I started forwards and wrapped my arms around him. Edward face screwed up and his teeth locked together, and I knew hew as trying to suppress a scream.**

**My eyes flew to Janes.**

"**Don't hurt him." I growled.**

**Caius looked annoyed, "you're the shield you protect him."**

**I scrambled around in my head trying to envelope me and my daughter as well as my husband, but I could not get a hold on the elastic in my brain I was so desperate. It was like grabbing at soap with wet hands.**

**Edward groaned and his hand took mine tightly.**

"**Run." He murmured, slightly out of breath.**

**I was about to protest when the tree behind us caught fire as well as the others. Ask fell all around and specks of flame burnt at my flesh.**

"**I'm not leaving you." I growled and tried to heave him up when I realised that Caius and Jane had left. Running form the advancing line of wolves like the cowards they were. The bodies and ashes of the fallen vampires caught my eye not half a mile away. **

**I looked back at my husband, Jane had left why wasn't he well again. What was happening to him?**

"**Go… now.." He growled and pushed me towards Ellie. Her arms caught me and pushed me away from her. I did not realise why until strong arms wound around my waist and I looked around to Jasper and Emmet holding me in between them.**

**I started to scream and cry as they quite literally dragged me away from Edward.**

"**Edward!" I screamed and watched as he disappeared from my sight, not before I saw the tree that we had been stood under falling and flaking over, its black ash flying everywhere. **

**I was all but thrown into the clearing where all of the Cullen's were stood, minus my children of course, except Ellie, who was hugged by Alice and Rose as well as Esme and Carlisle, who were watching me anxiously.**

**I tried to shove past Emmet and Jasper but the latter caught my arms and looked at me sadly.**

"**Its over Bella." He said and I swallowed.**

"**No its not we can't leave him!" I screamed and struggled again.**

**Emmet shook his head, "We can't risk going back for him Bells."**

**I sobbed and spluttered reasons why they had to let me go but they only carried on looking at me regrettably.**

**There was movement in the trees not far away and everyone spun. I saw this time to make my escape. Jasper let out a growl as I shot past him well aware that both he and my brother were close behind me. I flew past the tee where the noise had come from just as stone arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards.**

**I roared in desperation, spinning and pushing the offender to the floor.**

"**Ouch love." The man under me moaned.**

**I pushed away from where I was balefully snarling in his face to look at him with wide eyes as he shot upright, holding my arms so I was facing him.**

**I swallowed anxiously, "You wouldn't get up."**

**He shook his head, "I was faking it, I stayed behind to make sure any of the apposing wolfs couldn't get through the fire."**

**I frowned, "You had me convinced you were going to die." **

**His thumb ran over my perturbing, yet angry bottom lip and he sighed.**

"**I know my love and I'm sorry. But I knew you wouldn't leave me if you weren't forced."**

**I shook my head, "You know me so well."**

**Edward wrapped his arms around me and we hugged tightly, me only pulling away when small drops of rain started to fall from the sky.**

**Edward pulled away and took my hand.**

"**We need to leave, the rain will extinguish the fire as well as our scents, they wont be able to follow us."**

**I swallowed, "They know we will return to Forks."**

**He sighed, "They broke the treaty, we can hunt on their land now, they have nothing to return for any more than we do."**

**I sighed, "I can't believe this has happened."**

**He hushed me and pulled me back into a hug.**

"**I'll look after you, you and your children."**

**I nodded, "I know you will."**

**He then scooped me up into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck, just breathing in his scent as he ran back to the family.**

**I could hear him and Carlisle murmuring quietly to one another but I ignored them. instead pressing my face in Edward chest breathing deeply. **

**Then we were moving again, and I kept my eyes closed until I felt Edward sit me in his lap. My eyes flickered open to see me and the rest of the Cullen's minus Carlisle and Esme piled in the back of a mini van. I looked around and frowned.**

**Alice smile slightly, "No we didn't rent this car Bella."**

**Emmet chuckled and my daughter giggled.**

**I sighed contentedly, resting my head back against Edwards shoulder. She looked a great deal like Renesmee, but she was obviously going to look more like her father as each day went on. She was physically about sixteen, and I could tell as her mother that she had another couple of years to age yet before she stopped. **

**Edward kissed my head and I looked up to see him gazing down at me anxiously.**

"**what's the matter?" He asked quietly.**

**I shook my head and loosened the death grip I had around his neck ever so slightly. **

"**I don't know, I guess I will just feel better when we are all safe and back together again." I mumbled. He stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead in comfort, before I moulded back into his marble form. **


	39. He's my husband

Bella POV

Edward held my hand tightly as we climbed out of the car after pulling into Forks. I looked at the sight around me, and was so relieved it would have made my head spin had I been human, There were no dismembered bodies or drained corpses littering the streets. Buildings had not been torched, and there was not a line of shirtless men waiting for us.

I was until then what exactly I had expected to find, but I then knew that what we did find was anything but what I had been anticipating. It had taken us a long time to get back to Forks from Alaska, having to travel in a van compared to that of the Cullen's fast and nimble cars had slowed out progress dramatically, and it appeared to have taken us the bets part of two days to make the journey. Even in that time Ellie seemed to have aged at least another year. Her hair had gone darker to near my brown and I did not need to have Edwards power to know that everyone thought she looked like me.

The poor child.

She must have some self esteem issues, or maybe she was just warranting some hate towards me. Its not like I wouldn't understand it, I mean, to have a parent like Edward and to become physically like me.

What a blow.

My husband suddenly stiffened and everyone stopped walking.

I looked up at him anxiously, "What is it?"

Edwards voice was low, "Something's wrong?"

I frowned slightly, looking around, but nothing appeared to have changed.

"What do you mean something wrong, look around us, nothing changed at all…" I started when his coal black eyes looked into mine.

"Exactly." He whispered.

Alice obviously knew what Edward was talking about.

"Caius and Janes army did come through Forks I saw it, an army of that size had to cause some damage, but look." She gestured around us.

"Nothings out of place."

I swallowed and Edward held me tighter into his side as we walked further down the street. I glanced to see people eating dinner in restaurants, leaning together to share pieces of spaghetti. I looked up at Edward, his jaw hard and straight.

I let out a stuttering breath and his hand squeezed mine gently.

"Its all over now." He said quietly.

I shook my head, "Its never over Edward, not when both parties can live for eternity."

He hushed me and kissed the top of my head.

"The wolves have nothing to come back for, if any of them are still alive."

"But what if they killed the Volturi Edward…"

He stopped waking and took my face gently in his hands."Love The Volturi aren't as naïve as they look. Caius and Aro wouldn't get there hands dirty if there was the slightest chance of them getting hurt. Felix may appear to be the brawn rather than the brains, but eh wouldn't waist his guard on wolves. They will have been fine." He said and kissed my forehead.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest, his hands ran through my hair gently and I sighed.

Suddenly he swept me up in his arms and was walking behind his family.

I frowned and started to snuggle for him to put me down but I should have known nothing would come of it.

"Edward I'm not human anymore I can walk." I growled.

He shushed me, "Be quiet, you'll hurt yourself."

I smirked at him and all of our children laughed.

"Edward I mean It put me down." I said firmly.

"uh.. No." He said and held me tighter if anything.

I frowned and was about to shout at him when Carlisle stepped in.

"Its his metaphorical way of keeping you safe in his arms, just let him have this one okay." He said quietly and I sighed.

"Fine."

Emmet coughed over his remark, "Whipped."

Edward growled an set me down before throwing himself at Emmet. The play fought and suddenly something hit me.

"Ha, I win, you put me down." I said but no sooner had the words left my mouth when I was behind flung over someone's shoulder.

I snarled and banged pointlessly on Edward shoulders, trying to shove my way out of his arms.

"Its not funny Chris." I snapped when my soon to be son in law coughed unknowingly.

Ness giggled and Aimee laughed.

"It is a little but funny mum." Ellie said with a grin that matched her fathers.

I sighed when Edward chuckled the sound causing my legs to vibrate where they hung down over his chest.

"I really like these Jeans you bought Bella Alice, could you maybe get more…" My husband started when his hands travelled up my legs to my but. I sunk and kicked his hard in the upper tight if you get my drift. Edward groaned and crumpled, having no choice but to let me down.

I flipped my hair and stood looking at him with my hands on my hips.

"Sorry." I smirked and ran off, the rest of the family laughing loudly behind me.

I could hear Edward behind me as I pelted through the forest, if he caught up with me I was going to be punished, and not in a good way.

But as I cleared through the last of the forest trees into the cleaning where our cottage stood, my eyes went wide and my throat felt tight.

His arms wrapped around me tight and his face buried into my neck.

"Gotcha…" He growled when I pulled away.

"Bella…" He gasped but his eyes looked me over and then snapped to what I had seen.

The blackened shell that was all that remained of our house.

Me and Edward shot forwards as the rest of the family entered the clearing.

Edward winced as he reached for the price of paper hanging from one of the struts. The shell was still smoking and I saw as the tips of his fingers turned black but then healed. He wrapped me in his arms as he read.

"What happened?" Anthony demanded and Aimee and the rest of the female family embers seemed to be almost in tears. I knew how they felt.

Edward held me tightly and rested his chin on top of my head.

"How could they have got back here before us?" He demanded.

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't know, maybe some of them didn't leave, wolf telepathy could have been used."

Edward growled quietly when Jasper read the words on the piece of paper, which I assumed had been handed around. I couldn't see,. My face was pressing into Edwards chest.

"We want her back, Jacob." Jasper said, his tone confused.

"The mutt wants mum?" Ant asked.

Edward growled quietly but Ellie spoke up and I pulled back to see her shuffle uncomfortably.

"I have something I need to tell you, and… your not going to like it…" She said.

Edwards brows furrowed and I remembered that she was like me, a shield.

She swallowed and her teary eyes went to me and her father.

"I'm Jacobs imprint." She said quietly.

My jaw fell open and the remaining parts of the house swayed under the volume of Edwards roar.

"What!" He bellowed.

Ellie gulped and reached under her shirt collar to pull out a long chain with a gold ring on the end of it.

She unclasped I and slid the second finger on her left hand.

"He's my husband." She repeated just ass quietly.


	40. Emotions

Jasper POV

It had been just over a day since Ellie had dropped her bombshell, and to say the mood around Edward was tense was the understatement of forever. Even Emmet had sussed that it was safer to leave that topic well alone. Bella had tried to talk to him about it, but he was having none of it. He was staying out of her way, and well clear of his daughter. She had gone away for a bit she said, but had promised Aimee and Anthony she would be back for there wedding, which was in three days. 

That was another thing we weren't mentioning to Edward, _marriage. _

_It was hard for all of us to imagine Jacob imprinting on one of Edwards children if it wasn't purely out of spite. But everyone remembered his feelings for Bella, and she did look strikingly like her mother. _

_It was obvious to me that Jacob would not be capable of imprinting on someone he didn't work, and Carlisle as well as everyone else on the planet agreeing with me._

_You can guess who the exception was._

_Edward had made it clear to everyone including his wife that if he ever saw Jacob again eh would rip him apart without blinking. Edward was not a bad father or husband, he was the best I had ever seen., but to be honest he tended to let reason and his own continuous monologue get in the way of things._

_Ellie was Jacobs imprint, and it would destroy her if something bad happened to him._

_Edwards answer to this had made me frown._

"_She'd get over it he's just a dog."_

_Most of us knew what was really wrong with him. It was that once again Edward had missed out on a part of his daughters life. In his eyes this must have seemed like penance for something, but that was a different side of Edward to explore. One that would waste more time than I cared to on my brothers feelings, whether I had to read them or not. _

_The doorbell rang where I was sat with Edward in the lounge, I say sat with him, we were on other sides of he room. Him laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling, me sat in the armchair trying very hard not to shout at him tog et a grip._

_Edwards teeth curled back over his lip as I thought this._

"_So you can here me then." I said scathingly._

_He growled and stood up, striding to open the door. He flung it open and looked at the person standing there, well people._

_Two small girls, sisters, with brown hair and hazel eyes stared up at him nervously._

_Edwards resolve and hard mask wavered slightly being replaced quickly with hurt, and then finally sadness._

_He crouched down and spoke to them quietly, buying four boxes of cookies and then pointing them in he direction of home. He sighed and watched them go, leaning against the door and turning the boxes over in his hands._

_Bella appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling sadly at her husband as he put the cookies down on the table beside the sofa, his hand laying flat on the table, eyes locked on the photo of him and his family when Ellie was little. His fingers folded around it and he picked it up, looking at it sadly as his finger traced something I couldn't see._

_Aimee and Anthony walked in from the kitchen, laughing quietly at something and the picture was down on the table as quickly as he had picked it up. His hand grabbed his keys and his head turned in their general direction as he walked towards the front door._

"_There's cookies in the box." He muttered and slammed the door after him. _

_Bella let out a short breath and her hand ran through her hair in frustration._

_I smiled sadly as she came and flopped on the lounge, laying on it like he had. She grabbed his hoodie off the back of the couch and pulled it on as she sat up, head in her hands._

"_Has he spoken to you today?" I asked gently._

_She looked at me with teary eyes._

"_I don't know what to do Jasper."_

_I sighed when Alice walked into the room, sitting down beside Bella before pulling her into a hug. Bella hugged her tight and started to cry. There was the sound of the garage door opening and tyres screeching away. Bella didn't seem to notice, or maybe she did, she was just crying so hard she could not react greater. _

_My wife looked at me anxiously and hopefully., but I shook my head._

_I knew what she wanted me to do, but I couldn't cheer Bella up, only Edward could do that. I did not want to try and alter her emotions and just make things worse. It seemed to me that the best thing for both of them was to deal with there pain in there own way, even if Edwards way was obviously wrong. _

_Bella pulled abck slightl and fiddled woth the cuff of the hoodie she wore._

"_I'm sorry, I must seem really pathetic hey?" She sniffed and wiped her eyes._

_My wife giggled gently, "I know retail therapy isn't your thing but…"_

_Bella's eyes glanced up as my wife uncharacteristically stopped speaking and when she stated again, it wasn't a squeal._

"_Just a girly after noon out, you me and Rose, yeh?" She said and gave Bella's hands a gentle squeeze._

_Bella smiled, "I'd like that."_

_Alice smiled, "Right then, I'll go get your stuff, you go and freshen up if you need to, then go and get Rose." Bella nodded and they hugged again before Bella walked upstairs._

_Alice came and hugged me._

_I kissed her hair, "That was very nice of you sweetheart."She shrugged and pulled away, "She is my sister."_

_The front door opened and a very serious looking Edward walked in. he put his keys on the side, this time turning the photo around as he stood in front of the table._

_Alice looked at him sadly and he took a deep breath, pretending not to hear her thoughts._

"_Look after her, I town please." He said quietly._

_Alice walked over and looked up at him with disappointed eyes._

"_Someone has got to do you job." She said and grabbed her coat off of the stand as Bella walked downstairs._

_Edward looked at the floor as she pulled her coat on, walking over and stretching up on her toes to kiss his cheek. Her thumb ran over his jaw as he did not react. _

_She swallowed and sighed, but as she stepped away her eyes feel on the photo on the table, or the back of the frame as she could now see it. Bella slowly and deliberately tuned the photo around, but still Edwards eyes didn't turned to her._

_She reached up to cup his cheek again._

"_I love you." She whispered and walked out as Rosalie came downstairs and they left. It was silent and still as the car pulled away and off into the distance._

_Even when it was silent Edward didn't move, he just stood there, looking that the photo._

_After a while he still did not move._

_I stood up and walked to stand opposite him slowly._

"_Do you want to be on your own.?" I asked quietly not entirely sure this was the best thing for him, but it was more concerning that he wasn't shouting or growling, these were more his fortes when ti came to emotions._

_Edward nodded his head and didn't say anything._

"_Okay." I said quietly and left him to it. _


	41. Surprise

Bella POV

Normally when I went shopping with my sisters I dreaded gong and looked forward to going home. Today it as the polar opposite. I was petrified of going home and seeing Edward. He hadn't so much as muttered a hi to me since we had found out about Jacob and Ellie. I could understand, partially, why he would want to keep it all inside. It was Edwards nature, to shoulder any kind of emotion or hurt for fear of upsetting me or his family.

But he had never ignored me, never stiffened at my touch or refused to acknowledge my presence. Edward was not like that.

We pulled up into the garage and I picked my bags out of the car, but stopping when I heard, well when I thought I heard something from the house.

Alice smiled sadly, "He's welcoming you home." She said as more piano music sung from the house.

She shut the car and she and Rose went off upstairs, ad I made my way through the living room to where Edwards piano was. I set my keys down on he table beside his, eyes falling on the picture he had once again turned around. I straightened it and walked over to where he was, setting my bags on the floor and removing my coat I went and stood behind him, warping my arms around his shoulders as he played.

He swallowed as I kissed his temple, before resting my chin on his shoulder, so my cheek was pressed against his neck.

His fingers carried on playing as he spoke."I'm so sorry." He whispered.

I hushed him and pressed my face into his neck, nuzzling ym face in the silky texture of his skin.

"You don't need to apologise love, I know how hard it is for you, to admit your upset its okay." I whispered.

He shook his head and his hands went slack.

"I never wanted to upset you." He breathed.

I swallowed and have his shoulders and tight squeeze.

"we have to be happy now anyway, its tradition." I whispered.

He chuckled slightly, "The wedding?"

I swallowed and shook my head, "The _baby_." I whispered.

He stiffened and spun on the stool to look at me with shocked eyes.

"What… how… when…?" He managed to get out, eyes falling to my stomach.

I swallowed and rested his hands on my abdomen, letting him feel the slight roundness of it.

"At your birthday party, I was going to tell you then, but then you were arrested and…" I took a deep breath, "Anthony did it, to make us happy, your birthday present."

Edwards eyes flickered with hurt and I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

But my husbands face broke into a smile that I though as going to crack his face in half. He stood up and pulled me into a tight hug, and he started laughing tearily, so I started sobbing.

"I love you so much." He said and I smiled. He picked me up and spun me around as the rest of the family came in, probably wondering what was going on.

Edward looked like he was going to vibrate with happiness if that were possible.

Everyone was ecstatic when they found out, Aimee and Ness cried, Esme was close to it and Alice and Rosalie just squealed.

But I could not help but think there was someone missing in the picture that was happening. And as much as Edward tried to hide it, I knew he as thinking the same thing.

My daughter stood in the forest watching through the glass wall unbeknownst to me.

She sniffed and watched as we all hugged, but she smiled slightly when warm arms wrapped around her waist form behind.

"We don't need them Ellie, you have me now, some with me we will _never, have to worry about them again." He breathed huskily._

_She swallowed, "Never, is a very long time." _

_Jacobs smiled slightly, "But I'm worth it right?"_

_She sniffed and kissed him gently._

"_yes you are."_

_She pulled back to look at him anxiously, "You promise me the wolves wont hurt them."_

_Jacob touched her cheek, "I promise, now come on, you need to get inside before you catch your death."_

_Ellie rolled her eyes, "I'm a half vampire Jake, I don't get colds."_

_Jacob laughed and pulled her into his side before glancing over his shoulder at the illuminated house._

"_See you soon bloodsucker." He whispered scathingly and they disappeared into the night. _


	42. Happy Families

Renesmee POV

The order of who was up first in the mornings had changed dramatically since yesterday. In truth poll positions still went to mum and dad, the latter only getting out of bed to put mum back in it, but you get the idea. I was at on the sofa painting Aimee's toenails as she read from her bridal magazine. Since her wedding was organised me and her had taken it upon ourselves to start on mine and Chris's. Dad had told us that if he caught mum getting worked up over it he would first burn all my clothes and then tell everyone at school that Anthony was a transvestite, as well as many other promises.

Lets just say he made it in our best interests to make sure mum did _not_ get over excited.

I finished the first layer on her left hand and blew on it gently, she smiled at me and I checked the base layer on her toe nails.

"Thank you." She said and we both tuned as there was movement on the stair. Chris looked like he had just crawled out form under a bush., His hair stuck out on all sides and he had dark bags under his eyes. Anthony looked like he was in some kind of semi coma. His eyes were just about open and was making several groaning noises as they both trudged down the stairs,

"What time is it?" My fiancée groaned and flopped down in the arm chair. I moved to sit in his lap, kissing his cheek as he did my hair. Anthony sat down here I had been, moving Aimee's feet into his lap.

"Do not smudge that!" I warned him.

I rolled his eyes and was about to make a hand gesture when Dad walked down stairs, fully dressed, seeming wide awake as he always did.

He rolled his eyes, "That's because I always _am_." He said.

I processed this for a minute, I supposed he was, after all he couldn't sleep.

He pretended to look shocked when eh saw Anthony and Chris were up.

"My god has the president died?" He laughed.

Ant smirked and Chris chuckled, me and Aimee just laughed.

"What are you doing up anyway dad, shouldn't you be.. Busy?" Ant probed and I cringed.

Dad rolled his eyes, "Sadly no, your mothers in the shower and I have been ordered downstairs to do something _useful_ in her own words."

I frowned, "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to alphabetically order all of the food in the fridge." he said and he sat on top of his piano.

Aimee looked confused, "how is that useful."

"we might get dyslexic people wanting to use the fridge?" Dad offered.

Anthony was pretending to look through one of dads magazines about politics.

Dad sighed, "it's the wrong way up son."

Ant checked the cover and smirked at him, it wasn't but the fact he had checked made us all laugh.

"Hey how many famous people have you met Edward?" Aimee asked.

Dad smiled and rolled his eyes, "Lots, I've been to the Oscars a few times, got a bored though, you mother loved it though, she wants to go this year, but there's no way in her condition."

A slow snarl made its way from upstairs and dad sighed.

"Did you ever meet Al poccino?" Chris asked.

Dad shook his head, "I meet his cousin, called cappuccino, he wasn't my cup of tea."

Everyone laughed and Anthony sighed putting the magazine back down and pulling Aimee into his lap.

"Have you booked the honeymoon then?" Dad asked conversationally.

Aimee blushed slightly and Ant nodded.

"Yeh, but we should all go somewhere after the babies born, have a family holiday."

"Yes." I agreed and Aimee beamed.

Dad groaned, "I hate holidays."Chris chuckled, "Nah you just hate holidays where people besides you and Bella are there."

Dad rolled his eyes, "Fine then, I do enjoy alone time with my wife, but holidays are so complex. It needs some stuff for me and your mother, something to keep you kids entertained, and someone to plan it all."

I frowned, "What?"

Dad sighed, "I'm a tourist, _not_ a travel agent."

I opened my mouth to reply when Aimee cut in.

"Speaking of the future, anyone have any idea which college they are faking to go to after school ends. My mum needs like fifty applications from me if she's going to buy it, she never does anything by half's."

Dad chuckled, "Your marrying Anthony, if you want to go to the same one has him your going to have to narrow your choices dramatically, hardly any colleges accept morons." Dad laughed and Ant hurled a pillow at dads had.

"I am _not_ a moron." He snarled.

Chris chuckled, "Well come on then Ant we're all ears, what did you want to be when you were younger."

Ant smirked at him, "Well believe it or not, being a boring repressed teen was not what I wanted to be growing up."

"yes it was." I cut in.

Chris and Aimee chuckled and dad bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Anthony frowned, "_Fine, yes it was, I just wanted to be like dad."_

_Dads smile faded, "What?"_

_Aimee giggled, "What did you want to be Edward?"_

_Ant scoffed, "like he can remember that far back."_

"_shut it small fry." Dad snapped and ant grumbled playing with a piece of Aimee's hair._

"_o go on dad, what did you want to be?" I asked and shifted to lean on the edge of the chair._

_Dad shrugged, "Nothing."_

_Ant stood up, " Well we both got what we wanted then, problem solved, this conversation is finished."_

_Dad raised an eyebrow expectantly. _

"_What?" Ant snapped._

_Dad shrugged, "I'm just waiting for you to snap your fingers and flounce out in true diva style."_

_I sighed and looked at Aimee as Ant and dad started to wrestle on the floor, it was evident dad was winning, but Ant was putting up a sterling fight._

"_Are they really always like this?" Chris asked quietly._

_I nodded, "Yeh."_

_Eventually we all parted to go and get dressed, Aimee's sister was arriving and was staying for the wedding as of today, and so grandma was cooking a roast for us all to eat. Dad was looking forward to it about as much as Chris seemed to be. Maybe they could bond in their anti relative solidarity._


	43. Making an impression

Renesmee POV

I skipped downstairs to smiled at what I saw. The room was beautifully decorated and the table had been laid for enough people for it to pass as a small wedding party, which was kind of what we were. I walked and touched the flowers gently and smiled to myself when the light form the chandelier bounced off my engagement ring.

"next time we have a dinner like this it will be you and Chris sat at the head of the table." Dad said quietly.

I looked up to see hi leant against the door in his tuxedo, eyes shining brightly. I blushed and looked down.

"Your okay with it then, I mean you'll give me away and things…" I started but he was beside me suddenly, wrapping his arm round my shoulder and kissing the top of my head.

"I wouldn't miss the chance to give my little girl away would I?" he chuckled and I laughed before hugging him properly."Thanks dad." I whispered.

He kissed my hair, "no problem sweetheart."

There was the sound of mum and dads bedroom door opening and mum appeared at the top of the stairs, fully dressed, looking stunning.

"She always does," Dad amended my thoughts for me as he walked and held his hand out for her at the bottom of the stairs. **(All outfits for the girls are on my profile, the boys are just wearing tuxes.) **

Mum took his hand and giggled as he kissed her gently.

She pulled back and looked at him anxiously.

He sighed and his hand rested on her stomach gently, "You really can't tell love." He whispered and she swallowed before nodding.

The rest of the family arrived then and Ant bounced on the balls of his feet nervously.

"Will you cut that you, your making me nervous and she aint coming to see me." Chris hissed.

Uncle Jasper laughed, "Sorry that was me, couldn't resist."

Chris rolled his eyes just as the doorbell rang. Ant opened it and we all stiffened, knowing she had arrived, and when the door opened and we all saw what she was wearing, it was very obvious, that she _had _arrived.

Aimee walked forwards to hug her as the other girl squealed excitedly. She took off her coat and smiled at dad.

"Oh you have butlers how lovely." She sad and smacked his cheek before handing him her coat.

Aimee went a fierce shade of red.

"No poppy, that's Edward, Anthony's brother." She explained as dad hung her coat up, holding it like it were on fire.

"Hello." He said politely and I saw mum shoot him a glare when his tone came out slightly to much like a growl for her liking.

"This is Bella, Edwards wife." Aimee continued. Mum took a step forwards and I saw dad follow her ever so slightly, like this girl was capable of harming mum, even if dad wasn't there.

"Oh your pregnant. How nice." Poppy gushed. Uncle Emmett's drink he had been pretending to sip nearly went everywhere, and eh and Uncle Jazz waved at dad in an unhelpful way as my glared at him.

Dad sighed and his teeth ground together, one thing was for use, it was going to be a _long evening. _


	44. Dinner Dissaster, Drinking

_**Renesmee POV**_

_**I sat next to dad and Chris around the table as I pushed my food around my plate. Dad sat at the end, Anthony at the other. We all sat next to our partners, and Ant had been awarded the joy of sitting next to Poppy. She had not stopped talking since she arrived, and it had given dad ample opportunity to throw his food inn the plant pot behind him when she wasn't looking. **_

_**Although mums portions had been smaller than ours she was commanded to eat it all by dad, and she was doing, until that was she reached her second piece of meat. She cut into it and swallowed, throwing dad an anxious glance who was tracing the rim of his glass, after 'finishing' his own dinner.**_

_**His eyes flickered to hers and he sighed, "Bella." He said in warning.**_

_**She frowned slightly and put her hands on the table.**_

"_**I can't eat it." She said quietly, not that anyone would have been able to hear over Poppy's drunken giggles anyway.**_

_**Dad sighed and nodded, she smiled and reached to kiss his cheek.**_

"_**Thank you." She whispered just as everyone else finished. Dad stood up and helped Granddad and Chris gather up the plates, Uncle Jazz and Emmet seemed to be having to much fun supplying poppy with alcohol to notice there wives annoyed expressions. **_

_**Dad returned with a plate of cheesecake to mum, and it seemed that we were going to be having our own conversation at his end of the table, seen as Poppy was to busy chattering about something that would piss dad off for us to join in.**_

_**Granddad smiled at mum as she dug into her dessert. Dad poured himself some wine, which was in fact diluted blood, thankfully poppy proffered hers stronger, so she hadn't touched it.**_

"_**I think this is the first time you've actually eaten willingly when you've been pregnant." Granddad laughed and Dad chuckled as mum smiled.**_

_**She shrugged, "I intend to embrace human life with arms open, meaning I will take the dog for regular walks, and I want a blue peter badge." She said and Chris threatened to choke with laughter as he took a sip of his drink.**_

_**Dad played with her fingers in his as she looked at him lovingly, chin resting in her palm.**_

"_**I've got a blue Peter badge." he said and she rolled her eyes.**_

_**Chris decided to regain his breathing then, "I've got one to, got mine for dog walking."**_

_**Dad opened his mouth to make a sarcastic remark about Chris being a dog when I cut him off.**_

"_**What did you get yours for?" I asked and he looked slightly perturbed at being interrupted, but he answered none the less.**_

"_**I got mine for stealing." He said and took another sip of drink.**_

_**Mum frowned slightly as he swallowed.**_

"_**What did you steal?" She asked.**_

_**He chuckled, "The Blue Peter badge."**_

_**We all burst out laughing and there was a shout from down the other end of the every long table.**_

"_**Hey, are you going to tell us what's so funny?" Uncle Emmet yelled and Grandma told him not to shout in the house. **_

_**Mum gasped quietly and stood up, excusing herself as she ran with her hand over her mouth to the bathroom. Dad went to stand up but Granddad gave him a warning look.**_

"_**Remember what she said." He warned and Dad sighed, sinking back into his chair and ;laying with his napkin ring.**_

"_**Whipped." Ant coughed and dads eyes snapped up. Now was not the time to make jokes with dad. He had promised mum that he would pretended to be a teenage boy tonight, meaning he wouldn't race after hr and be overprotective if she felt ill. **_

_**Mum returned shortly as we all filtered into the living room, Poppy was playing shots with Uncles Jazz and Emmet. Chris didn't want to join in and Ant was on the verge of, but Aimee's begging expression stopped him.**_

_**I could tell Aimee was really embarrassed but her sisters balefire, ad I felt bad for her, she looked on the verge of tears when Poppy took her shoes off and started dancing and singling loudly.**_

_**Granddad and Grandma took her to bed in the spare room behind mum and dads. Dad wasn't exactly sold on this idea, and he had been granted the ability to shout at a low decibel volume if Poppy disturbed mum in any way.**_

_**Aimee flopped on the sofa beside mum and dad, putting her head in her hands."I'm so sorry." She sniffed and dad sighed, mum hugged her and I looked at her sadly where I was sat in Chris's la in the arm chair. **_

"_**Its really not that bad Aimee, it could have been a lot worse.." Chris said but she cut him off.**_

"_**Yeh if she's have taken her clothes off and asked Carlisle to play doctors and nurses with her. Chris she called Edward a butler and in a nut shell called Bella fat, god." She groaned buried her head deeper in mums shoulder.**_

_**Dad sat up straighter.**_

"_**Well yeh, or it could have been worse in the sense that she could have got hurt, Jasper could have gone on a blood rampage and hurt you or her., Then we would have explained what we are to her, then**_** it would have been worse."**

**Aimee swallowed, "Yeh but how many times has that actually happened?"**

**Dads eyes went sad and looked at mum who pulled back and cupped Aimee's cheek.**

"**This conversation can wait till tomorrow. We need to go pick up your dress tommyrot and I need to by mine…"**

**Dad opened his mouth to speak but mum ct him off.**

"**Don't even start Edward I'm going and that final." She said firmly.**

**Dad groaned and stood up taking her hand and pulling her up to face him.**

"**Good night guys." He said as they walked away.**

"**Night." We all chorused. **

**Edward POV**

**I stripped down to my boxers and sat on the end of the bed facing my wife's back as she undressed, remaining in her underwear. She unclasped her hair and shook her head so it fell in loose waves down past her shoulders. I watched with interest as she wiped off her make up, not that she needed any, but I had tried having that conversation with her, and it got less than no where.**

**She turned and walked to straddle me, her legs kneeling beside my thighs.**

**I stroked her back gently as her fingers stroked my face.**

"**I love you." She whispered, eyes soft like butter, in colour as well as texture.**

"**I love you to." I whispered in reply. **

**I smiled and lowered her gently so she was laying underneath me. My lips left a trail of kisses until they reached her rounded stomach. I was careful not to use the word rounded near Bella when I described her bump, for all intensive purposes, she thought she was fat. And for anyone who has met anyone whose pregnant, that is something you want to avoid at all costs.**

**My lips touched her stomach and I smiled to myself.**

"**I love you as well." I breathed and Bella giggled.**

**She sighed happily as I pulled back and lay back down beside hr, wrapping the sheet around us as she lay curled up in my arms.**

"**I'm not tried Edward." She said.**

**I sighed, "You want to watch a movie?"**

**She nodded, "I bought that new sex in the city DVD if you want?"I shook my head, "Already seen it."**

**She raised an eyebrow, "And what did you think?"**

**I shrugged "not enough sex."**

**She hit my chest hard and I muttered and ow as she started hitting me with the pillow. I growled quietly and rolled us over, being careful not to put any pressure on her stomach. My lips attacked hers as her palms became grabby, clutching at my back and then finally the pillows above her head as she came impatient.**

**There was a quiet snap and her eyes shot open as I through her bra across the other side of the room.**

**She snarled and hit me once again with the pillow, this time feathery down started falling around us like snow.**

**She groaned, still kissing me, "Great, now we're covered in feathers."**

"**Again." I added where I was on a quest to remove her other piece of underwear without her noticing. **

**Her pants joined the bra on the floor as she groaned.**

"**Why do you always ruin my clothes Edward, I liked that set." She said and rolled us so she was straddling me.**

**I smiled wildly, well it was a wild lust filled smile but you get the idea.**

"**I liked them to, they match the carpet." I said and she growled huskily, her lips once again joining mine.**

**My boxers were the next casualty. **

**Heya guys, well hope this last part wasn't to much for you. Someone commented on the After Breaking Dawn story that they liked Kinky Bella and Edward, so whoever that was, if your still reading, there you go. Also there's going to be more fluff and humour for a little while now as apposed to drama, because people keep requesting that. As always email message or review, preferably review, with feedback and ideas. **


	45. Sex and School

Renesmee POV

I was sat sideways on the armchair in Grandma and Granddads living room painting my nails a different colour. Eternity meant that I got bored of colours form day to day. Friday was _not_ a red day, as it had been yesterday, so in preparation for school, I was changing them. Chris claimed he had man flu and was refusing to emerge form bed this morning. He claimed it was only a Friday, so he wouldn't miss anything t school. 

Poppy was nursing her hang over, and it seemed that it was only her and Chris not going, her because she wasn't enrolled, him because he couldn't be arsed. 

Dad was in two minds about letting mum go, and seen as we had two hours to debate about it, dad was catching up on the homeowner he had been to busy running around Alaska to do. 

He was sat on the sofa reading this book they had been assigned out loud to mum. She was wearing his shirt and nothing else apart from underwear. She had her legs resting on his and his hand that wasn't holding the book was running up and down her thighs gently. Mum was trying to look like she was drinking the cup of tea dad had made her, but of course, she was failing miserably.

"Mr Montague watched as the cat climbed out of the window and came and sat in his lap. He mused quietly to himself and ,murmured, well little pussycat I saw an owl last night, where is the pa green boat, and if Bella Cullen does not start drinking that tea in a minute her husband Edward will_ not_ take her to school." Dad said and looked at mum who sighed and drained the whole glass.

Dads hand moved form rubbing her legs to rest on her stomach.

"Good girl." He said and she smiled, ,sinking back into the sushi's with her hands by her head, letting him rub her stomach gently.

"So anyway the cat left and Mr Montague bought a plant, go married, got high on anti depressants and died in a car accident, finished, lets have sex." Dad said, snapping the book shut before moving to hover over mum. She giggled and wrapped her legs around hi back as his hands pinned hers by her head.

I gagged, "There _are_ people in the room." I reminded them.

Dad rolled his eyes and pulled back to lay down on the sofa, holding mum against his chest,

She kissed his neck gently and he sighed, kissing her hair.

I frowned when mum giggled her words rather than saying them firmly.

"This is how you were conceived Ness."

Dad chuckled and stroked mums hair, "I thought it happened on our honeymoon."

Mum shrugged, "I can't be sure, we did it so often between then and finding out that Carlisle said we can never really be sure."

Dad smiled, "Yeh, anyway right I had better be getting changed, school, starts in a bit."

Mum frowned, "I take it that means that I'm not coming."

Dad sighed and held his hand out, she ginned and launched herself to stand beside him, eyes wide with happiness.

"thank you." She said and kissed him.

He smiled but his ton was a warning, "However if I get _any indication that you aren't well we are coming straight home." he said firmly._

_Mum sighed and saluted._

"_Yes sir."_

_She ran off upstairs leaving dad at the bottom musing to himself._

"_What you on about?" I asked as I walked past._

_He shrugged, "Her salute reminded me of something, do you remember whether she kept that Sergeant Cullen outfit."_

_I pushed him back down the stairs, shuddering as he stood at the bottom laughing. _


	46. Class Chaos

**Renesmee POV**

**Chris looked suicidal though Religious studies, and it wasn't because we shared a table with mum and dad, it was because he was bored. **

**I don't know why he thought he was so special, we were all **_**bored.**_** Dad was counting the number of scissor marks down the side of the table, and mum was painting her nails. The teacher was that in love with mum that he didn't care, in fact all he said on the subject was to compliment her on the colour.**

**The pen in dads hand snapped and I blushed slightly.**

**He sighed and leant back and folded his arms, glaring at the teacher as he walked over and checked Chris's work.**

"**Mr Clearwater, would you like to explain to me, what exactly it is that bores you about the south Vietnamese religion." He asked.**

**Chris suppressed and groan and rubbed his eyes.**

"**All of it, its boring." He said truthfully.**

**Mr Watkins sighed, "Maybe an after school detention would spark your enthusiasm."**

**Chris's eyes went wide, "What for! I **_**did **_**the work."**

"**With minimal effort and attention during my lecture." Mr Watkins cut in.**

**Chris groaned and slammed his head down on the desk just as the bell rang.**

**The teacher walked away whilst muttering something about young and ungrateful youth as he went. Dad chuckled at his thoughts and mum shoved her stuff in her bag. Dad held his hand out and she took it gratefully as we made our way to lunch.**

**I waited while Chris handed his homework in with over done movements to the teacher. I giggled at his wounded expression as the teacher instantly marked it F, well, a blind man could see he had done it on the way here this morning.**

**I linked my arm through his as we walked towards the cafeteria through the bustling crowd. **

**Chris sighed, "Only a few more weeks and we wont have to be here."**

**I rolled my eyes, "only until we move again, then we have to start again, its all part of it."**

**He fronted, "I can't believe your dad of all people returns willingly to a place of education every year."**

**I shrugged, "I think he does it for mum more than anything, she likes interacting with the humans. Dad could do without that, especially when she insists on befriending the boy ones."**

"**Why any boy would try and touch your mum with your dad around is beyond me." He muttered and I gave his arm a gentle squeeze.**

"**If I remember correctly, that is exactly how we met."**

**He groaned, "That was one time , **_**and **_**it was a dare." He sighed, "That's probably why your dad hates me."**

"**Dad doesn't hate you." I said as we rounded the corner.**

**Chris stopped walking and looked at me with wide eyes.**

**I reached up to stroke his face, "Promise."**

**He sighed, "okay come on, I'm staving."**

**I frowned, "You eat so much its amazing you've stopped growing, you wont fit in our bed if your legs keep getting longer."**

"**Your dad would love that, me sleeping on the couch." He muttered.**

**I smiled, "Nah he wouldn't, he hates the smell of you in the living room." **

**He grinned mischievously as I winked at him. There was then a low growled form this throat as he picked me up, throwing my over his shoulder.**

**I snarled and smacked his back, "Chris put me down."**

**He chuckled, "Okay."**

**He dropped me but luckily I landed, I frowned at him and he re-took my hand.**

"**You know I love you, **_**Mrs Clearwater." **_**He said and I blushed.**

"**This is the twenty second century, I at least want to hyphenate my name."**

**He laughed and we entered the cafeteria to see mum trying to get dad to eat curly fries. He wrinkled his nose up every time she put it near him and pushed her hand way gently.**

**We sat down and I pulled my lunch from my bad, my latest diet of high protein human food meant the cafeteria food just wasn't good enough.**

**It wasn't so much a diet to lose weight, it was to make me strong and therefore my muscles would remain tight. The blood I drank contained high protein, doubled with lots of vegetables, it kept me strong.**

**It was the diet dad was trying to get mum to eat, of course, **_**chips didn't contain a lot of protein, neither did chocolate, or most of the foods mum seemed to crave when she was human,**_

_**Personally I thought she just pretended to want them so that it was annoy dad, it was like her revenge for his over protectiveness. **_

_**Aunt Alice threw me a magazine and I looked over the centre fold, then back up at her, slightly confused.**_

"_**What do you think, for your mother?" She asked.**_

_**I looked it over and smiled, "it would look really good mum."**_

_**Dads eyes went tight and mum sighed, reaching for her slice of cake.**_

"_**Just say it Edward." She muttered and shoved a spoonful in her mouth.**_

"_**You asked me if I liked your hair, I didn't think that meant you were going to dye it." He snarled.**_

_**I could kind of see dads point, mum was perfect as she was, she didn't need to change. But when mum was pregnant she tended to over think things, like when she wanted implants. We all knew that if we could hold her off on doing it until after the baby was born, she wouldn't even think about it then.**_

_**Mum swallowed and pouted at dad.**_

_**He groaned and I frowned, she knew she was going to get her way if she pulled that face for long enough. Dad couldn't say no to her at the best of times, east when she sucked up to him. **_

"_**Don't.." He started but she put her finger over his lips, leaning up and smiling.**_

"_**Don't talk." she whispered and locked her fingers in his hair.**_

_**Dad moaned slightly and pulled away, mum pouted and he sighed, going back to being the hard man.**_

"_**Your perfect as you are." He said and pushed her milkshake towards her. My eyes went wide, how much was mum eating?**_

_**Dad chuckled and was about to answer when a group of students ran out after having a conversation.**_

_**His head whipped around and Auntie Alice froze.**_


	47. Teenage Drama

**RENESMEE POV**

"**Edward…" She gasped but dad stormed away from the table, running through the crowd.**

**Everyone's head whipped around and Auntie Alice opened her mouth to speak again when mum and everyone else had stood up, racing to follow dad out. **

**We ended up in the car lot, to see dads Volvo completely caned in, and a completely stoned shirtless werewolf stumbling around with a crow bar.**

**A circle had formed in a ring around the two of them who were circling each other.**

**Mum went to rush forwards but Anthony grabbed her, holding her back.**

**She growled at him but he ignored her.**

**The shirtless man coughed and spluttered and dads nostrils flared, his eyes the darkest gold could be before turning black.**

"**Leave." Dad snarled.**

**The werewolf straightened up and launched his crow bar at dad. Dads hand came up and caught it. Dads hands was so tight around it that our vampire eyes could see the metal bending around his knuckles, but the humans couldn't; they were to transfixed on dads ever darkening eyes to notice.**

**Dad stopped the metal bar and walked towards the werewolf, mum broke free then, and launched herself at dad.**

**He stopped walking as soon as she reached him. She wrapped her arms around him and he looked down at her sadly.**

"**Not here." She whispered and he swallowed.**

**The shirtless man growled, "not good enough," He said and rushed forwards, before dad could react he had grabbed mum, pulling her backwards to be trapped in between his arm and his chest.**

"**You'll play by our rules now Cullen". he growled and dads eyes went back, his posture anxious.**

**He held his arm out, "Anything you want, just don't hurt her…"**

**Chris stepped around me then, "This isn't right Will." He said gently.**

**Dads eyes snapped around to Chris but they weren't't angry, they were grateful.**

**Will as I now understood him to be looked at Chris balefully, his lips curving back over his teeth.**

"**You left your family for them Chris you have no place here, you're a nobody." He napped.**

**Chris growled quietly, "Hurting her doesn't't solve what happened Will, That was Jacobs fault not there's."It was there fault that the others came after us, all of them, **_**killed**_** Chris. Everyone, except the ones who stayed here, and **_**him**_**,." Will spat in reference to Jacob.**

**Dad had had enough of talking, he took a measured step forwards but Will's head snapped back around.**

**He growled and produced a lighter from his pocket.**

**He snapped it open and held t near mums face.**

**She whimpered and pressed her head as far away form it as she could,**

**Dad swallowed back a very animalistic sound and Uncles Emmet and Jasper moved to flank him.**

**Wills snarl stopped and he sighed, pushing mum forwards, dad caught her and he shrugged, shoving the lighter deep in his pockets.**

"**I did what I was told." He said and turned to run off into the woods. Mum was shaking as she sobbed into dads shirt, and it was at that moment the teachers arrived, telling dad to take mum home, a she was clearly distressed. **

**The dismissed us and the rest of the students but I turned to Chris.**

"**I need to go with mum and dad." I whispered.**

**He nodded and kissed me gently, before I ran off after my parents.**

**Mum sobbed into my shoulder as dad drove at faster than his usual speed to the house.**

**He carried her inside and took her upstairs to their room. I sighed and explained to grandma what happened, her mouth feel open slightly and I sniffed.**

**She hugged me and phoned Granddad after I pulled away. I slowly made my way upstairs and glanced through mum and dads door to see him laying on his side propped up on one elbow, watching her as she lay on her back in front of him, hand drawing patterns on her stomach.**

**He smoothed a piece of hair out of her eyes and she looked at him sadly.**

"**Love you." She whispered.**

**He smiled sadly and kissed her gently, "Love you to Bella."**


	48. Abusing the power

Heya guys, was really excited to see all of the reviews I got for the last chapters I posted. A big hand goes to **TEAMJACOB4EVER-126, xTEAMALICECULLENx **and **LALA **(who unfortunately doesn't have an account but reviews all of my chapters and I thank her so so much.)

Anyway this chapter is for the pre mentioned people, others if I forgot you I am sorry, but thanks for reviewing.

JASPER POV [as recommended ;)]

It was a strange sight, all of us were lounging around the living room doing homework. It sounds ordinary, yeh well, it doesn't look it when Emmet is doing it lying on his back on top of the coffee table, my wife is doing it against the TV screen and Ness is writing it on Chris's bicep.

As always Edward was the first to finish, being the only one able to read the teachers mind for the answers is such a blessing, not that I was jealous, gay…

His eyes snapped up and he smirked at me. Bella sighed and shut her eyes, leaning back to rest her head in his lap where he was sitting on the sofa, her now laying across it. She handed him her was of paper and he sighed, moving his hand to rest on her stomach.

"Your using your pregnancy as an excuse for me to do it for you." He stated, no question in his words.

Bella pouted but didn't deny it.

He sighed and started filling the form out, putting it on the floor by his feet once he'd finished.

Eventually we all went back to doing what we wanted to be doing, that included Alice and Rosalie going to shop on the internet for clothes, Emmet throwing and Xbox controller at me, Chris and Anthony, Aimee and Ness settled themselves in the bean bags and were comparing magazines. Bella and Edward stayed where they were, his hands running through his hair, pure contentment running off of them both.

I tried to keep it that way, but sometimes it was just to tempting to abuse my power when people were peaceful, or when Emmett's emotions were such a contrast to that of my brother and his wife.

In truth I played with Edwards emotion _a lot,_ because he was the one who showed emotions the best, he got angry quickly and then was calm a slot of the time. Okay that was a lit, _a lot_ of the time Edward was simply stressed and worried. But that was just another reason to love him.

Again I lied, it was just another reason to annoy him.

I heard his teeth grind together and I fought a smile, not tearing my eyes away form the game on the screen, he thought this was bad, I wasn't even using my power yet.

I started to focus around Bella and sighed, she was tired, that was no use to me.

My eyes shifted slightly to Aimee and Renesmee. I smiled, one was feeling joy, the other lust as her eyes fell on her fiancée playing Xbox.

I chose lust, and projected it onto Edward with such force that he physically jolted.

Well, _parts_ of him did.

His eyes when tight and he shifted uncomfortably, causing Bella to sit up.

"What's wrong…" She started to ask when he stood up to hide his problem from her view. She looked him up and down and suppressed a giggle.

"Why…" She started to as and I couldn't help it any long. I pushed near hysteria onto her.

Bella clutched her sides as she laughed, and I to found myself laughing hysterically.

Edwards eyes flashed with anger at what I was inflicting on his wife.

It was at this point Emmet stood up and made a sarcastic comment about 'little Eddy', this was my glory moment, and not to be over shadowed by Emmett's actually funny joke.

I made Edward very nearly roared and hurled himself at Emmet, the two then them began to wrestle on the floor, and Anthony and Chris couldn't help but join in.

Giving into my more boyish side, I threw myself in the near mosh pit of my brothers that was taking place on Esme's Persian rug.

Speaking of my mother, it took her all of five seconds to arrive downstairs and put a stop to it. It was at this point Bella's giggles quietened, and instead she was rubbing her stomach, trying to get her breath back.

Edward went and perched on the arm of the sofa whilst rubbing her back, looking her over anxiously.

"Are you okay?" He asked very quietly, his tone was gentle so as not to riel Bella, we all knew how she could get when she thought he was being over protective. It was quiet also not to alert Emmet, he made annoying aww noises whenever Edward openly cared for his wife. Which was very often, and understandably it got _very_ annoying after a while.

Bella sighed and leant into his chest,. His arm wrapping voer her shoulders.

"What do you want for dinner sweetheart?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head, "Don't care."

He sighed, "Your not going to refuse to eat it though are you?"

Bella swallowed but shook her head, and I was surprised to see honesty coming off of her.

"Good girl." Edward whispered and kissed her hair before going toward the kitchen.

Anthony stood up then following his dad. I frowned slightly at the emotions coming off of _him._

"_Dad." He said conversationally just as they disappeared from sight._

"_I'd like to talk to you about my upcoming bachelor party." _


	49. Finding yourself

Edward POV

My son was stood on the opposite side of the counter to me, laughing and joking, begging me to come on his bachelor party, and just generally pissing me off. I swallowed back a snarl as I prepared my wife and children's dinner, Anthony had to watch where he was treading on this subject, not _just _because I was in a bad mood, but because I as holding a very large, very _sharp _kitchen knife. It was because if he wasn't careful.

I was going to throw it at him.

My eyes glanced up to see him literally all but get down in hs knees and beg. I sighed.

"No one asks their fathers on their bachelor parties." I said firmly. It wasn't that I didn't want to go…

Okay it was _exactly_ that. It was that I didn't want to leave Bella or go on some stupid expedition to s trip club with Chris, Emmet and Jasper.

Anthony, as if he knew what I was thinking, (the irony), started speaking.

"Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jazz aren't coming." He said as if this made everything better.

"Oh where do I put my name down." Is aid sarcastically and pushed the vegetables with rather more force than was necessary into the pan.

My son smirked at me but turned back to his pleading.

"Please come dad." He said.

I sighed, "Alright let me ask you a question, _why_ do you _want_ me to come?"

This threw him momentarily but he regained with surprising speed.

"I want you to come because it wouldn't feel right without you there, I look up to you a lot … and I _want_ you to come." He muttered and fiddled with his fingers.

I sighed, I couldn't say no to my children at the best of times, let alone when they had a point.

"But…. I may have…. Invited… Jacob…." He muttered.

The knife in my hand went snap and the blade flew upward, hitting my face with a face harder than I thought possible. I cringed and caught sight of my face in the glass of the cooker, a large crack running down my left cheek.

My face contorted into a snarl and Anthony swallowed.

"Dad he's your son in law…"

"The hell he is." I growled and my expression forced the crack apart wider. I gave out a strange kind of half growl half yelp and threw the pan across the room to vent my anger. It dented and left a mark in the plaster but at that moment I simply didn't care.

I grabbed my keys and stormed through the lounge, well aware of Jasper and Emmet watching me anxiously.

"Edward?" This was Bella's voice now I was I pulled on my jacket, more out of habit than necessity.

"Where are you going?" She demanded, tears in her eyes when she saw y face,

I swallowed and looked at her sadly, although I could tell my eyes were black.

"I'm going for a drive." I said and turned on my heels, the house shaking with the force I shut the door behind me with.

My foot was flat on the floor of the car as I pressed the accelerator down. The wheels screeched and I shot out of the garage just as the floor opened, not that that piece of metal would have stopped me.

You could roll a tank over my Volvo and it wouldn't so much as damage the paintwork.

I sped away from the house, coming to be alone on a single track road in the middle of no where. There was a load beep from the dashboard and I growled as the car slowed to stop. I smacked the wheel in frustration.

Maybe if I had been paying slightly more attention I would have spotted the blinking fuel light a little closer to civilisation. I shoved away from the car and slammed the door shut, not even bothering to lock it. No one would steal that heap of crap, not when it had no fuel and no keys.

I swallowed and looked around, only this time noticing the huge wrought iron fencing that was masked by the trees, and the sound of cars on the freeway no more than five miles away.

I looked harder at the shrubbery and started walking.

Maybe I was closer to civilisation than I first thought.

With my hands deep in my pockets and my head bent against the wind and rain I walked through the gates and along the dirt path, finding the correct one that I had visited both in secret and in company more than once.

Enough times to last me a century.

I sighed and sat cross legged in front of the place I wanted, not caring that I was getting soaked.

"You were a good father, what would you do?" I whispered to myself, barely able to hear my words over the sound of the rain.

I sighed and looked at the words carved into the rounded stone.

_Charlie Swan, Beloved Father , Grandfather and Friend._

I shook my head and an a hand through my head, remembering the few times I had spent alone with Charlie. He had put up with me, not really liking me. Just like I did with Chris, although I had grown to accept him… I was unsure whether Charlie had accepted me.

I swallowed, "I need you to show me what to do.. I'm so lost Charlie and.. I'm _scared._" I whispered to myself, hanging my head slightly.

It felt so strange to admit it out loud, that I was scared.. Terrified of having to lose my daughter again. I was already losing my son to marriage, and my eldest daughter would soon walk down the aisle herself.

But to lose my littlest girl, to the dog I hated more than anything… it caused me enough pain just thinking about it.

"Son?"

I ignored the voice, if my mind was snapping it would do it on my terms. I was not about to make myself look stupid by turning around to look at someone who quiet obviously, wasn't going to be there.

"Son?" This time a hand came down on my shoulder and my head shot around, looking n up into an old mans face. He seemed slightly taken a back by my quick movements, nut he didn't cry out or run away as many did.

Instead he pulled his hand back and rested it on top of his walking stick again.

"You okay?" He asked.

My jaw flexed, "I'm fine."

I didn't need to be able to read his mind to know the man frowned.

"You don't look it, you look upset." He stated.

I scoffed, "You don't know anything about me."

"no." He agreed and sat down on the bench behind my head.

"No I don't, but it seems your just as a mystery to yourself as you are to me." He continued.

I swallowed back the acidic remark that was in my mouth, because fortunately for him. He was right.

Fortunately in the sense that I wasn't going to kill him if he got anymore on my nerves.

I sighed and stood up, moving to sit beside him on the stone bench. I realised then that it wasn't raining, and I was sure I looked pretty close to tramp like, covered in water and mud.

The man chuckled, "You've been out here a long time hey?"

I nodded, eyes still on Charlie's tomb stone.

"Relative?" He asked.

I shook my head, "In law."

The man was not surprised as many were when I told them of my marriage, after all I was physically seventeen.

Instead he let out a sigh and looked at me gently.

"I've been on this planet a long time son, and I've lost many of the people I care about. And as one, I know that only a father would come and sit out in the rain like that, to ponder someone in his life he put there, someone he is responsible for." He said.

I swallowed and looked down at my hands.

"Not anymore." I mumbled.

I glanced to see his eyes turn sad and then look back at the headstone as mine did.

"You came to ask for help.. I wasn't listening, I just heard." He said when I turned to look at him questioningly.

He gestured to the headstone next to Charlie's, one with ornate flowers carved all over it.

"I come every day to see my wife, my Ethel. Flu took her you know, such a waste." he said and looked at me sadly.

"I see your wife here sometime you know, charming young girl, always speaks."

My eyes snapped around to loc at him, he wasn't lying, he _had seen Bella here. I watched as she crouched down, kissed her fingers and touched the cool stone gently._

"_Love you dad." She's whisper, and then walk away._

"_I sit on this bench and talk to Ethel, and although I don't mean to listen I can hear her, your wife. She prays for you." He said gently and my eyes went cloudy with emotion._

"_She asks him to show you what to do, to help you to trust yourself, to be happy again."_

_I swallowed and my jaw flexed._

"_You don't me and I don't know you, but I'd say we both have very special women in out lives, don't you." He said gently._

_I nodded, "thank you." _

_He chuckled, "I didn't really do anything, just show you what you've got and everything you need to be thankful for."_

_I nodded and stood up, thanking him again before rushing back to the car. I sat in the seat and then cursed when I realised I was out of gas, so I ran, ran all the way home. About half way there the rain started again, and by the time I walked up through the garage it was dark and I was once again drenched. _

_I took off my coat and put my keys down, walking into the lounge to see my wife turning the lights down, and it was only then that I realised what time it was. It was well towards midnight, I walked forwards and then she turned to see me._

_She gasped quietly when she saw me, covered in mud as I was._

_She rushed forwards and threw her arms around me, before kissing every inch of my she could reach._

"_Are you okay.. Your face… where have you been?" She demanded, pulling back to take my face firmly in her hands._

_I smiled and kissed her gently, leaving my lips lingering on her jaw._

"_I made a friend." My voice was quiet, adding to the privacy of the conversation._

"_I talked to him, and he gave me a lot of advice, he taught me about myself, and I've found, that I have enough things to keep my happy for a long long time." I whispered and crouched down, holding her hips as my lips touched her rounded stomach._

_Her fingers ran through my hair and she kissed the top of my head._

_I stood back up and pulled her into a hug, "I love you so so much." I whispered_

_She swallowed and kissed my shoulder blade, "I love you to Edward. I love you to."_


	50. Encounter

Bella POV

It would be just my luck to marry the only permanently teenage boy who did _not_ enjoy bachelor parties, or any kind of ladish behaviour. Edward was out hunting while his brothers, son and Chris, were getting ready for the bachelor party.

I knew the other reason why Edward wasn't keen on hanging around the house this evening, Jacob was coming, as Ant had invited him, and in a way I could se his point, it was Ellies husband, our son in law. Edward hated even acknowledging there marriage, but he had to do it, and it seemed we were having _that_ particular argument a lot recently.

It was never enough for him to shout at me though, he very rarely did that. He just tended to brood on it, or grow a lot and let me do the shouting. But after about ten minutes of my yelling eh would decide enough as enough, and he would force me to rest, whether I liked it or not.

I sighed and stood up from where I was reading on the sofa as the front door opened and my youngest daughter walked hand in hand with her husband.

I rushed over and hugged her tight, she smiled and pulled back, looking around anxiously. I shook my head, and Jacob was tactful enough to pretend to be looking around the house to notice our exchange.

"He's not here." I said quietly and she nodded, a smile forming on her face before she hugged me again.

I laughed and she pulled back to look me over.

"You look great mum." She gushed.

I made a revolted sound in the back of throat and ruffled my top so my bump wasn't so noticeable.

"Oh mum don't it looks great." She said and left, saying she as going to see Aimee. It was her Bachelortette party tonight as well, and my daughters were having a spa evening for her in the lounge. Alice and Rosalie were going, but me and Edward were intending to spend the evening with Carlisle and Esme in the upstairs reception room watching movies and chatting.

I had been invited but had declined, I didn't want to spend time pretending to be a teenager who was single. I did it nearly every day, well, minus the single part.

Jacob walked further in the house then and sighed when eh saw me.

"you do look good Bells, although I was just wondering, how long did he manage to keep it in his pants hey, I can't imagine its _that_ much of a problem, what is this, baby number four?" He grinned and I smacked his arm hard, my eyes hurt and sad.

"Five." I said quietly, voice think with tears.

His face clouded in confusion and then his mouth went slack.

"I'm sorry Bells I didn't know…"

I swallowed, "No you didn't, nut you shouldn't assume either." I snapped.

He sighed, "I never _ever_ wanted to hurt you Bella, but… I knew how Edward would react." He tried but I cut him off.

"He would have reacted a lot better had he at least _known_, had we known. He could have given her way and we would have…" I swallowed.

"We already lost her once Jacob." I said and he sighed, nodding sadly.

"I know." He muttered.

I let out a breath and looked at him firmly.

"Me and Edward have been married a _long_ time now Jacob, it wasn't like when I was human, we aren't divided on this Jacob, I may be more accepting of it, but _do not_ make the mistake of thinking that I am happy with you." I growled.

His eyes were shocked momentarily before the turned understanding.

"Can you at least call me Jake?" He said and grinned.

I sighed, "I'll think about it, but Jacob, do _yourself_ a favour?" I offered and he nodded.

"Just…" I sighed, "Call him sir, for a little while."

I thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head, "what?"

"Please." I said, "It will just, make him warm up to you a little bit more."

It was then the back door clicked shut and I turned to see Edward putting his keys down on the table, eyes flat black, not with hunger, but with what I hoped was the determination to be _nice._

He walked over and I took his hand gently, just as Emmet and jasper along with ym son came bounding down the stairs. All had t-shirts on with pictures of Anthony's face on and the words, _FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY_ stamped across them in big letters.

I sighed as one was thrown at Jacob and Emmet whopped loudly.

"You sure your not coming Eddy?" he teased.

I shot him a warning look and Edwards jaw flexed.

"Quite sure." He murmured and they all left, just as the girls came downstairs. Ellie beamed at her dad and he did to. She jumped to hug him and he laughed.

"Heya princess." He said and smoothed her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey dad." She laughed and pulled back, smiling before walking to help set out all the pillows and stuff for there party. It was when the music turned on that I looked at Edward pleadingly.

"Shall we…" he started and gestured to the stairs.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the behind me, him laughing most of the way.

All I as thinking as one thing. When it came to Edward encounter with Jacob.

It could have gone _a lot worse. _


	51. You owe her your life

Bella POV

I sighed as I opened the bathroom door on the third floor, walking out to see My husband walking down the stairs, a dark haired man leaning against the back of the sofa. He straightened up and Edward sighed, it was not a sad sound, but a deep rumbling in his chest.

The bachelor party had relocated to a another club further away, but Jacob had returned, apparently not wanting to be away from Ellie any longer.

This had only rattled Edwards cage and Jacob knew it.

The girls were still sat in the lounge, watching Rom-coms and painting their nails. Me and Edward had been upstairs with Carlisle and Esme, chatting and pretending to be the grown ups.

The peaceful evening I had been enjoying looked set to be toppled When Edward started to walk towards the kitchen and Jacob stepped out in front of him.

My feet involuntarily started to run downstairs when I realised that when Edward spoke, it was not a threat, nor a shout, it was low and polite.

It was incredibly formal, the kind of tone someone uses when they _have_ to talk to someone rather than want to. It was obvious that Edwards feeling to Jacob had not changed whatsoever, but I knew I could not ask more than he was tolerant of him. Edwards feeling would to be wiped away just because Jacob was now our son in law. I could see my husbands point though, Jacob had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

"Let me pass Jacob." Edward said firmly, eyes to the left of Jacobs head.

Jacob scoffed and shifted slightly, "Why don't you look me in the eyes Edward, its not like your surprised, you knew I'd be back in your life sooner or later."

Edwards jaw flexed and eh straightened up, staring Jacob down."First, A persons eyes are the gateways to there soul. You don't _have_ one. So there's no point." He growled and Jacob flinched slightly.

"Second," Edward said, taking a step towards Jacob, he took a further step away. I was at a loss of what to do, Edward wouldn't kill Jacob, because we were unsure what cutting Ellie loose from Jacob would do to her.

She was his imprint after all.

"No I am _not_ surprised that you are back in my life Jacob. Your like a rash Jacob, you scratch and scratch, but you _never_ go away." He snarled.

Jacob swallowed, "She should have been _mine."_

You didn't have to be a genius to know who _she_ was.

There was a rumble in Edward chest, and his lip curved back over his teeth as he spoke.

"Well she's _not_ is she?"

Jacob let out a breath and again he took a step away form Edward, who this time didn't move. Jacob was now stood beside Edwards piano, and the light from the window seed to make him seem even darker, and my husband pale and statue like in comparison.

"It doesn't matter, I got the next best thing…" Jacob started but Edward was suddenly in front of him, holding him tight around the neck, Jake laying on the piano struggling to get free. Edward snarled balefully in Jacobs face and brought his hand down on the piano next to his head. A crack shot down the wood and there was a sound of keys and wood breaking.

I flew down stairs and wrapped my arms over Edwards, hushing him as he roared.

"Don't do this." I whispered.

Jacob swallowed, "Your not strong enough anyway…"

But he was cut off as Edwards arm tightened and his oxygen was cut short.

"For Ellie… please Edward." I whispered and ran my hand through his hair gently.

There was a pause before Edward shoved away from Jacob, who sat up on the piano, rubbing his neck and gasping for breath.

I snarled quietly at Jacobs comment for my daughter and his eyes glinted slightly.

Edward spun and hurled a nearby vase at him, Jacob ducking in time just as it flew over his head.

My husband growled and I ran to him, hushing him and trying so hard not to growl myself.

"You owe her your life Jacob, I swear the _second_ you do something to hurt my wife or _any_ of my children I will snap your neck without blinking understand?" Edward snarled.

Jacob nodded, his eyes for once uncocky, as though Edwards hatred was a surprise, or that the reality of the situation he was in had just dawned on him.

Jacob got off the ruined piano and left, walking out of the house, gong to rejoin the bachelor party I assumed. I kissed Edward still tense jaw and nuzzled my face in his neck. Hushing him when I realised there were still growled rolling around in his throat and chest.

"Shush its okay." I whispered and he sighed wrapping his arm around me and pressing his face into my hair.

"Its okay he's gone." I whispered.

Edward swallowed, "Not for long though."

I sighed, "no, but we'll be strong, look after one another as we always do."

He nodded pulled back. Me stroking his cheek until a small smile appeared on his face.

"I think that's a great idea, although, if I'm honest, I think the only thing you should be doing is resting." He said and lifted me into his arms.

I groaned but decided to let him have this one, he was putting such a valiant effort into not killing Jacob, that it was clear the he didn't want, or _need to fight me as well._

_He carried me upstairs and walked towards the bedroom when I stopped him._

"_I ran a bath Edward I need to get in it."_

_He sighed and held me tighter, "But I don't think I'm in a position to put you down."_

_I giggled "you could always join me."_

_My eyes glanced up to see him bit his lip to fight a laugh._

_It was a moment before he composed himself, but when he did, the words were polite, as if from some kind of movie or book._

"_I would like that very much thank you."_

_We both laughed and he shut the door behind us. We stripped quickly and he sat in the deep water, me leaning back between his legs. The hot water felt nice on my aching back and I sighed contentedly, shutting my eyes._

_Edwards hand travelled down my body to wrap around me and rest on my stomach, his skin feeling like satin in contrast to the water._

"_Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" I asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence._

_Edward chuckled and kissed my neck, hi chin coming to rest on my shoulder, his lips murmuring against the side of my throat._

"_What makes you think I know?" He asked._

_I smiled withy my eyes shut, "Because your always right."_

_He laughed quietly, "Can I have a quote of that in writing"_

_I shifted and elbowed him gently, I was starting to feel more of the tiredness I felt when I go pregnant. I slipped back into being a half human vampire like my children. It was not something I particularly enjoyed, but I would let nature, or the closest there of, run its course._

_Edward loved me even when I slept at night, after all, I did when we met. _

"_No I think this one will be a boy." He whispered and a wider smile spread across my face._

"_I think that's the first time we've ever agreed on it." I mumbled._

_There was he sloshing of water and all of a sudden I was wrapped in a towel in bed. Edward was already dry and in his boxers. I groaned and sat up, holding my arms up as he dried me off before sliding me into one of his t-shirts and my pants, the clothes I had taken to sleeping in._

_He lay me in bed and he pulled on his pyjama bottomed, before getting in beside me and letting me start to doze gently on his chest._

_I opened my eyes slightly and tilted my head back in search of what I always wanted before I fell, if not reluctantly asleep._

_I could feel the vibrations of Edward chuckled through his chest as he leant down and pressed his lips gently to mine, and even in the darkness, I cold see him smiling. _

_I sighed and wrapped my arms around his chest before shutting my eyes and resting my head against it._

"_I love you." I mumbled._

_Cool lips touched my hair._

"_I love you to Bella."_


	52. The club is surprise!

**( A/N Picture of the Club that Bella and Edward own is now on my profile, as well as pictures of What Ellie looks like.)**

Bella POV

Edward had been hunting when I had left the house this morning. I had to go to work, running a clue takes some organisation. Some organisation that I sometimes felt went unappreciated by my husband. Granted it was a founded concern for my health throughout the pregnancy that was the foot hold of his dislike for my job. But that didn't mean he had to preach about it for most of his life.

I sighed and sorted through the post as I sat at eh bar, the fee lance high school drop outs I employed scuttling around trying to look like they wanted to be there. I sighed and took a sip of my water just as there was the sound of voices, well moans, and I looked to see Chris and Anthony walking up the stairs into the room, both wearing sun glasses and dark clothes.

They looked like the living dead, which was kind of dead seeing as one of them was half vampire.

I laughed as they signed in and stumbled behind the bar to take off their coats. They helped me out by running it, on pain of death by my husband should I so much as lift a finger.

"you look rough, how much sleep did you get last night?" I laughed.

Chris mumbled something and Anthony moaned, rubbing his head.

"well after we left the bar we took the party home, the girls got drunk and I spent the night under dads trashed piano." My son moaned.

"What happened to that by the way?" Chris asked.

I shook my head, "don't even ask."

There was another voice and the boys I could feel watching my back in the low cut top I was wearing suddenly went back to there work. I sighed, there was only one person they would do that for.

The person who sighed the lease for the club along with me.

"Hey honey, there is a delivery of beer out back you can bring in thanks…" I said and went to walk away when Edward gently caught my arm."Its okay to sneak out of the house without telling me now is it?" He growled and Anthony and Chris muttered something about the delivery of beer and left.

"Love I didn't know _where_ you were I was worried sick." Edward sighed and I swallowed.

"I know I just… knew you wouldn't want me to be working."

He sighed again but smiled, "So when do you finish."

I shrugged, "Only about half an hour…"

"Wrong." Edward said and honed me my jacket, letting me put it on before leading me out by the hand."Where are we going?" I demanded as we shot through Forks and arrived at the hospital. Edward climbed out and walked around to my side, opening the door and holding hi hand out.

I frowned at him with my arms folded.

He sighed, "I bought you something."

I snorted, "The ER, very funny."

"No." He said, "Baby scan come on."

I raised my eyebrows and he sighed.

"Its to give me piece of mind sweetheart, come on."

I nodded and climbed out, walking hand in hand with him to Carlisle's office. I had to admit I _was_ slightly excited to see my baby, but I wouldn't let on to Edward about that, he might use this as a springboard to continue to buy me things I _might like._

_Carlisle smiled when eh saw us and shut the door behind us._

"_Well then how's my favourite patient?" He laughed and I rolled my eyes at what he used to call me when I was human._

"_I'm fine thank you, my backs sore though, but that's normal isn't it?" I asked him where I was now laying on the ed, him feeling my stomach gently. I saw Edward stiffen slightly when I mentioned me being in pain but I ignored him. I trusted him to keep his overprotectiveness in check, at least until we got home and he was free to do it till the cows came home. _

_Carlisle nodded, "All I can say is to rest and not strain yourself."_

_He sat down on the bed facing me and ran the instrument over my bump, I smiled at the picture on the screen, the tiny heart beating in the centre of the grey swirls. _

_Carlisle pressed a button and the heart beat filled the room. Edwards lips touched my temple and eh squeezed my hand. I squeezed back, unable to tear my eyes away from the picture of your baby. But without even having to look at my husband, I knew he would be smiling. _

_Carlisle handed me some tissue to wipe my stomach with and Edward took it from me, rubbing it in small gentle pats. I stroked his hair while Carlisle filled the necessary human forms out._

"_It seems you are around five months pregnant Bella." He said and I nodded._

"_Would I be alright to give birth at home?" I asked suddenly._

_Edward at up and looked at me as though he were seeing me for the first time and Carlisle looked at me gently._

"_As long as everything remains healthy up till your due date I don't see any reason why not." He said._

_I smiled, something about having my baby at home with just Edward there seemed more private, and I had always been one for that, even when I was human, from what I could remember of myself then anyway._

_As if he knew what I was thinking Carlisle smiled, "You would be okay for Edward to deliver it I assume, he is trained and it would be more…" He searched for the word."Private." I suggested._

_I glanced at Edward, though my eyes were unable to leave his face once I saw the colour of his eyes, they were coal black, and would not look at my face._

"_What's the matter?" I asked quietly and anxiously._

_Edward glanced at me and then away again, and I was startled at the haunted look in his irises._

_Carlisle walked towards the door._

"_I'll leave you to talk." He said and left._

"_Edward?" I asked after a moment of him not speaking._

_He looked at me and then away again._

"_What's wrong don't you want me to have the baby at home?" I demanded._

_He shook his head, "That's not it."_

"_Then what is, Edward talk to me?" I cried and bent to look into his eyes,_

_He let out a shuttering breath, "The responsibility I would feel… I couldn't handle it.. .if something went wrong I don't know what I would do…""nothing will go wrong." I said, to assure myself as well as him. I took his face in my hands and hissed the space between is eyes._

"_Please." I whispered, "Its important to me."_

_I pulled back to see Edward at some kind of war with himself. It seemed selfish to ask him to shoulder that kind of responsibly when it was clear he was unhappy doing it, but I wanted him to be the one to deliver our baby, if only eh would see that._

_Edward swallowed, "Okay."_

_I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tight._

"_Only." He said and pulled back to look at me with warning in his eyes._

"_Only if you stop working at the club for the rest of the pregnancy and let me take over." He said._

_I groaned but nodded, him smiling and standing me up, putting my coat on me._

"_What's the rush?" I asked as he opened the door and steered me towards the car._

"_I have one more surprise for you." he said and we sped away._

_I glanced at him," its not the fire department is it."_

_He laughed and took my hand, kissing my knuckles and beaming._

"_Not quite." he said and pressed harder on the accelerator. _


	53. Gift Giving

Bella POV

I was currently being led forwards by Edward, I say that with no specific directions or landmarks, because I couldn't see any. Edward had his hands over my eyes and was guiding me with his hips against my bum. Least to say it was getting very distracting after a while.

I could almost make out the feeling of gravel under my feet, we had left the car with him removing my blindfold, covering my eyes instantly. I sighed and Edward chuckled, sensing my frustration.

"Step up love." He said and I did no, following his repeated commanded three times as we walked up some steps.

"Stop." he said suddenly and I halted instantly. He chuckled and left me for a minute, before I could open my eyes he was back.

"Open." He said and I blinked once, my eyes then bugging out at what I saw.

There was Edward, leaning against the door to a cottage, not just any cottage, the _exact_ same cottage that the wolves had burnt down in the fire.

"how did you…?" I began to ask but my words were so quiet I could barely hear them. I was in so much shock that my hand went to my throat and I blinked away the tears in my eyes.

"Bella?" Edward asked anxiously as I looked around me, even noticing the same height marks against eh door frame where we had measured out children.

"Bella are you okay?" my husband asked again.

It was then that I tackled him, throwing my arms around his neck and squealing.

"its brilliant Edward thank you." I hushed.

He chuckled and kissed my hair, "Your welcome sweetheart, come and look around." He said and took my hand leading me inside.

I gasped quietly and his eyes flickered anxiously to my face, before looking away again if he never had.

"I can't believe it." I said quietly as we walked through the all to familiar house. The only difference being that this house smelt new. It was fresh and clean, the beds having never been slept in.

We climbed the stairs and I blinked at the umber of floors this place had, okay maybe it was slightly different to the old cottage.

Edward chuckled, "Our children have a floor each, that makes three, as well as ours."

I frowned, "three?"

Edward sighed, it seemed he had been wanting to avoid this part, and he didn't look at me when eh said it.

"There's a room for Ellie and Jacob.. When they.. _stay_ with us. Obviously there'll be at La Push most of the time, but when thy are here.." He trailed off and I stretched up to kiss his jaw.

"Thank you." I whispered again, and he knew that this time it wasn't for the house.

**(A/N All rooms and pics of the house are on my profile.)**

**His arm wrapped around my waist and he led me up through the house, pointing out and showing me the rest of our children's rooms. After the tour and my beam at our bedroom, a cross between Isle Esme and his room at Carlisle and Esme's, we went back downstairs.**

**I blinked when he turned me round and set me off down anther corridor that also hadn't been there when the old cottage had been standing.**

**Edward laughed, "I made some improvements love, and plus for this room, I'm just as excited to see it as you are." He said and stopped me by a door with a big pink now on it.**

**He frowned slightly when I beamed.**

"**Surprise." I said and pushed him through the door. Edwards jaw went slack as he took in the room around him, and then his eyes narrowed**

"**How did you know?" He asked.**

**I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.**

"**We would have had to get the house rebuilt eventually, and I said to Esme that when that time came I wanted you to have your own space, your study or whatever you want to call it."**

**He beamed and leant down to kiss me, "Thank you." **

**I giggled and pulled back just as his lips skimmed mine.**

**He frowned and was about to run after me when I pulled a set of keys out of my pocket.**

"**I take it this place has a garage." I said innocently swinging the keys backwards and forwards in front of his face.**

**Edward took them from me and examined them in his hands.**

"**yes of course it does but why…?" He stopped when eh saw the badge on the fob.**

"**Oh you didn't?" He beamed and a boyish grin spread across his face.**

**I smield, "Race ya." I said and spun, running full pelt through the house, him close behind me. I made it to the garage with him no where to be seen, I opened the door and went and sat on the bonnet of his car.**

**He followed me in and his eyes went wide at the car he saw parked between my Ferrari, Renesmee's Db9. Edwards Vanquish and Anthony's Humma. There was also Aimee's Smart car and Chris's Mercedes four by four.**

**Edward walked forwards and ran his hand over the front of the bonnet by my hip. I smiled as I watched his face, before I moved and let him throw the hood, me moving to sit in the car, watching just his back as he sorted through the wire and pieces of machinery that looked foreign to me.**

**There was a chuckle from Edward and I smiled, loving watching him play with his cars. It was a joy to see him so care free and not… brooding.**

"**Wait till Ben Newton sees this the little…" he started but I cut him off.**

"**Edward don't start." I warned and he groaned, putting the hood down and moving to open my car door, leaning on it to look down at me.**

"**Thank you." He whispered and kissed me gently.**

**I smiled and touched his cheek, his hand moving to rub my stomach gently. **

"**Only four more moths now." He murmured and I smiled.**

"**How excited are you, on a scale of one to ten?"**

**He chuckled, "Eleven, no contest."**

**His lips touched mine again and I moaned slightly, locking my fingers in his hair.**

**There's really no need to go into details. **


	54. Home sweet home

**GET YOU TUBE UP AND PLAY THE SONG RUN BY LEONA LEWIS THORUGHOUT THIS CHAPTER, I DID AND IT SOUDNED AWESOME**

Renesmee POV

The new house was amazing. We had all made the decision upon being asked to stay living with mum and dad, the house was big enough and we weren't on top of one another, and now that most of us got along it was like being in heaven. Anthony and Chris were playing Call of duty in the living room, me and Aimee were preparing dinner, Dad was sat in the arm chair by the fire in the dining room reading and mum was sat at the table checking through the bills for the Club.

She may not have been allowed to work there by dad but she made sure he was running it the way she wanted. In her words that meant going through every bill, traction and order slip that dad had signed for, like he was any less than capable of running a night club.

"Thank you Renesmee." Dad muttered and turned the page of his book. Mums eyes narrowed and darted to mine, I looked down. It was obvious they had had that argument before today.

"what are you reading." Aimee asked as she set the table, mum offering to move but Aimee just laid it around her. I was shocked to find mum smiled t that, if dad had done that, she would have thrown a fit about not being disabled, as she tended to do when she was pregnant.

"Wuthering heights." Dad answered and mum growled, launching her calculator at his head. Eh caught it about an inch away from his skull. He sighed and set it down, before carrying on reading.

Mum snarled and shoved away from the table, running from the room and slamming their bedroom door behind her.

I was surprised by her outburst, but even more surprised when dad didn't follow her.

"What…" I started to ask and he sighed, putting his book down and standing up, walking over to the counter and putting a letter form the stack mum had been reading in front of me.

I picked it up and Aimee read it over my shoulder.

"I don't understand." I said.

Dad sighed, "We all need to book college placemats to keep up appearances, something to give the school yes?"

I nodded, still not sure what this had to do with the letter he had received.

"We all got one of these from Dartmouth, and several others. Your mother got none, because I never sent any of her applications off." He said.

I gasped, "Dad why would you do that?"

Dad sighed, "Your mother doesn't _need_ to apply for college. She has the cover of being pregnant again."

There was a bang form up stairs and dads eyes darted to look at the ceiling before sighing and meeting mine again.

"So mum is mad because…""Because she has made the connection that if I don't think she needs to even apply then I don't think she is smart enough to go. She's decided that I only think of her in her own words, as someone to carry my children and give me sex."

I frowned, "She's hormonal dad, let her blow over."

Dad scoffed, "This is my point, she's hormonal and I _sill _feel bad. I feel bad every time I do something she doesn't like."

I sighed, "just talk to her, dinner will be ready in a bit, is she having any?"

Dad put the letter in the rash and sighed.

"God knows." He muttered and went off upstairs.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at Aimee, she smiled and poured the pasta into each of the dishes, before adding the sauce and then the cheese, I the opened the door for her to put them in the oven.

Simple pasta bake, the easiest thing to make when there were so many of us to feed.

"Ellie will be here in a minute." I said and sat up on the counter, pulling my hair into a pony tail.

Aimee shifted, "I feel bad, she's only staying with us because of the wedding."

I cut her off, "I think she's doing it to try and get mum on side actually. She knows dad wont fight with mum unnecessarily, but both of them are so stubborn." I muttered and she smiled just as the front door opened and my little sister walked in.

She was staying with us until Monday, Jacob was going to be staying that Sunday after Anthony and Aimee had gone off on their honeymoon for a week. They were going to go on a longer one in the summer holidays, but with school and keeping up appearances, they were having a small one anyway.

"Hey guys." She said and hugged us both, Anthony and Chris shouted a greeting from the living room.

"Where are mum and dad?" She asked looking around.

I sighed, "Don't even ask."

She cringed, "They aren't…"

"No." Aimee giggled,.

"It would be better if they_ were_." I muttered and wiped the cooker hob. Dad had become impeccably obsessed with cleanliness during mums pregnancy, and it infuriated him when he had to clean up after everyone else. It was strange, that was normally mums line.

"They've had a falling out." Aimee said and pulled the dinner from the oven as Ellie pulled her jacket off.

She froze, "What about?" She asked anxiously.

I sighed, "Dads being overprotective again."

She rolled her eyes and I handed her a plate before we went and sat down just as the boys joined us.

We were chatting just as a shout came form upstairs and mum and dads bedroom door slammed shut.

"Edward!" Mum screamed just as dad came flying downstairs. He stormed into the kitchen and grabbed his keys, shoving on his jacket.

Mum appeared then, eyes teary."Edward." She gasped and went to grab his arms when eh caught her arm's, lifting her and sitting her in the chair with more force than he normally used.

"You can look after yourself for a few hours." He said and his black eyes scanned over all of us.

"do you think you can manage that?" He growled and flew from the room. Mum regained then, but Ant caught her arm, stopping her as the sound of dads tires on the drive sounded off into the distance.

"Just let him cool off." He whispered and she sobbed, slumping to the floor and putting her head in her hands.

"oh mum." I got up and hugged her tight. Ant wrapped his arms around Aimee and Ellie swallowed.

"Its my fault,." Mum sobbed and I hushed her.

"what happened?" I asked gently.

She swallowed and sniffed, "I.. I…. Oh god." She groaned and shook her head, burying her face in my shoulders.

"its alright mum come on, lets get you to bed." I said and looked at Chris, who walked over and wrapped his arms around her gently, lifting her up. Grandma arrived then, obviously having been sent by aunt Alice.

She helped me put mum to bed, who was still sniffling and fighting the urge to sob.

"Where's dad?" I mouthed over mum's head as we changed her.

Grandma shook her head, telling me she didn't know.

I was folding mums clothes up as Grandma sat down on the edge of the bed facing mum, tucking her in and hushing her as mum spoke.

"Its my fault.." She sobbed and rubbed her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Don't worry about ti now sweetheart come on, you just put your hands on that tummy of yours, and think about your little baby." Grandma said and I glanced to see mum fight the urge to cry.

"but its _his_ baby was well Esme and I…"

"hush, come on… calm down, this isn't doing _anyone's_ baby any good. Rest, you know what Carlisle told you." Grandma said firmly.

Mum swallowed, "think you Esme." She mumbled.

Grandma smiled, "your welcome dear."

It Didn't take mum long to fall asleep, she had fallen back into her half human ways again, and it had been decided by granddad, that he was unsure whether she would _ever_ be a full vampire again. Mum hadn't exactly been happy about this, but she had let it go eventually. As long as she got to spend forever with dad, she said she didn't need to not be able to sleep.

I gasped when I saw who was stood n the doorway, dad was soaking wet and his eyes were dark gold, not black, but nearer to that than butterscotch.

"Where have you been?" I hissed and Grandma sighed and stood up,

"That conversation can wait until tomorrow. Right now you need to go to be and you need to change your clothes." she said firmly and left.

Dad swallowed and walked over to hi and mums bed, leaning down to kiss her forehead gently. He closed his eyes and took a stuttering breath resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

I felt like I was intruding, so I left and changed into my pyjamas, climbing into bed beside Chris.

"How is she?" He asked anxiously, and eh sounded almost surprised that I'd left her.

"Dads here now." I yawned and he kissed the back of my had.

"I love you." I whispered.

He smiled in the darkness, "love you to Ness, love you to."

**Oooh cliff-hanger what have Edward and Bella fought about, leave a message or review with what you think it could be. The most creative idea might get to be the actual reason ;)**


	55. I can hear the bells

**(PICTURES OF WEDDING OUTFITS ON PROFILE)**

Renesmee POV

The day began like any normal day. I got up, had a shower, brushed my teeth and went down to breakfast, although today was different, in the sense that Anthony was not there, and Aimee was having her hair curled by Auntie Alice while she tried to eat coco pops.

Different because today was Aimee and Anthony's wedding.

I grinned, "Morning."

"Morning." Aimee mumbled and was swatted gently by Auntie Alice for moving.

"Alice." A voice warned form behind me, and I turned to see mum hanging Aimee's dress up on the door. I smiled and she rolled her eyes, before turning back to running her hands over the white silk.

"Are you eating breakfast mum?" I asked as I reached for myself a bowl.

She shrugged, "Just put some toast on a plate, I really haven't got time to at this morning."

I sighted did as she asked, handing her the dry toast, to my surprise she took it off of the plate and shoved half of it in her mouth, chewing the bread as she looked over the seating plan stuck on the door beside Aimee's dress. Mum pulled a pencil from behind her ear and ticked three things off, before scanning the rest of the sheet.

"Umm.. Mum your supposed to _butter _that." I reminded her and poured milk over my cereal.

Dad walked in then, leaning around mum and wrapping his hands over her stomach, kissing her neck gently.

She smiled and pointed to the thing at the top of the list.

Dad frowned, "Why am I on the list?"

"because you need to look presentable, now go, go and shower." She said and elbowed him in the ribs. He groaned and buried his face in her shoulder.

"But I don't want to." He mumbled.

Aimee giggled, "You need to look smart to give the brie away Edward."

Dad rolled his eyes and held his hands out, "No pressure." He said and left.

Mum laughed and glanced at me who was stood with my eyebrows raised.

"What?" She mumbled and walked into the other room.

I went after her and caught her arm.," What happened yesterday?"

She swallowed and glanced upstairs but then looked back at me.

"I said some things I regret okay, he's not giving me hard time and I don't need you to." She said and I sighed.

"mum you had us all worried." I started but she was shaking her head before I was done.

"This conversation isn't for today, come on, you need to be getting ready, we only have a couple of hours." She said and went off upstairs.

I sighed and shook my head, before going in search of my own dress.

Once we were all dressed and presentable we were all ushered to Grandma and Granddads house, the others had gone to take there eats, but me, as Bridesmaid and dad as the giver away were waiting with her. Mum was there because she had something to give Aimee, something I knew she would love, and Aunty Alice was there because she couldn't bear to leave the dress.

Dad chuckled at that but never sad anything.

"don't start you'll set me off." She laughed,

Mum smiled and touched her cheek, "You look beautiful sweetheart."

Dad chuckled, "the perfect blushing bride." He said, and I glanced to see mum and dad holding hands. If anything this only confused me further, what _had_ they been fighting about which was so terrible dad would storm out.,

I quickly decided not to mull over the event, it would only upset dad, and that wasn't fair on my brother or Aimee to ruin the day Regardless if dad heard my thoughts or not, he never faltered.

"the dress is new, and the garter Alice gave her is borrowed, what about blue and old?" I asked.

Mum stepped forwards and handed Aimee a small jewellery box.

Aimee frowned and opened the lid, her eyes going wide at what she saw. Nestled in the satin were two sapphire hair slides.

"Bella…" Aimee gasped, tears in her eyes.

Mum smiled and Aimee ducked down some mum could clip them in her hair.

"I wore them on my wedding day, so they really are old." Mum said and laughed. Dad seemed to take small offence to that, but he never said anything.

"Alice and Bella come on." Chris said, sticking his head around the door, he winked at me and dad growled quietly. Chris swallowed and darted back downstairs, ready to be best man again.

It was just me, dad and the bride left then.

I smiled and Aimee flexed her fingers, taking her bouquet from mine gently.

"It will be fine." Dad said quietly, she smiled at him and blushed.

The music started then and I thought Aimee was going to faint.

Dad chuckled, "Your mother was worse, I never thought shed make it down the stairs."

Aimee giggled and I smiled, knowing I had to leave.

"Are you ready to become a Cullen?" I asked.

She swallowed but smiled and I knew then that she truly was.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said and I pushed open the door, her arm locking though dads, him winking at me. I rolled my eyes and followed them out onto the landing, but at the last minute I saw dads eyes darken.

And I saw then who was sat in the front row.

**HEYA GUYS, sorry this is quite short but I will update more tomorrow. And in the next chapter you will fid out what |Bella and Edward argued about. Thank you so much for your suggestions and please continued to review. We've finally reached on hundred reeves, I never thought we would get there. Anyway the outfits are on my profile, all the boys are simply wearing tuxes, I know, so original. **


	56. Monolouge

Edward POV

After giving Aimee I sat down beside my wife, letting out a sigh of relief. In an uncharacteristic notion I had become nervous of being asked to give her away, and then terrified of actually having to _do_ it.

"Well done." Bella whispered and kissed my cheek.

I rolled my eyes and we turned back to the service, her resting her head on my shoulder as her hands ran up and down my arm gently, which was resting on her stomach.

However as much as I wanted to be able to remember my sons wedding forever, the thoughts that were bombarding the back of my head were making it difficult.

Jacob black was still managing to make my life difficult even after he had lost interest in my wife. Of course he was making my life hell by having married my daughter _without_ my permission. Call me old fashioned but I still think its right that the father of the bride has at least some knowledge of what is going on.

Of course _had_ I had knowledge of their engagement I would have put an end to immediately. Give or take ripping Jacobs head from his body but that's by the by.

Right now he was grinning, imagining things about my youngest daughter that I didn't need or _want_ to know. This was the down side of being a mind reader, of course, there were perks, like knowing when people were lying, and knowing when they were planning something.

Unfortunately Jacob was doing neither, eh was just pissing me off, and it was taking most of my self control not to jump up, spin around and dismember him just before my son and soon to be daughter said I do.

It was tempting, but it might alert the guests to our animalistic nature, and in the interests of not provoking the Volturi, I had to remain in my seat.

My mind involuntarily wandered back over the argument me and Bella had had yesterday.

It sounded melodramatic and childish to blame all of it on Jacob, but it was entirely and one hundred percent his fault.

It had all started with the stupid college application. Which when I looked back over it could have been avoided had I sent up another bank account or addressed the letter to our house in new Hampshire. Of course that doesn't make the situation any better, but at least she wouldn't have shouted at me.

Or said what she did.

I knew she regretted it almost instantly, the look in her eyes as they widened and filled with tears at my own expression was proof enough.

It wasn't so much the fact she had said it that had upset me, it was that she had obviously been thinking about it before she had shouted it at me.

Well, before she blurted it out.

Yet another downs side of being a mind reader, when your married to a shield, things get frustrating very quickly.

"Your not even the real father are you, _Anthony _made this baby from the venom you have left in my body, you didn't even need to get it out of your pants!" She had screamed at me.

I had taken offence to that, I very rarely shouted at my wife, but this was one of the rare times where she needed to understand just how pissed I was.

"I'm the only father that babies ever going to have, its not like your _surprised _by my behaviour, I _need _you to be safe Bella, I've always been like this, and hell I always _will _be!" I had yelled at her. We were stood across the room from one another at this pint, both pointing and her throwing things at me occasionally.

"it needs to change Edward, you can't be so frigging over bearing for the rest of eternity." She yelled.

I dodged the chair and caught it, setting it on top of the pile of furniture that was accumulating beside me.

"We I wouldn't _need_ to be like it if you stopped putting yourself in danger and started listening to me!" I had responded, it was more a of a growl than a shout, but the volume was still there.

She threw the lamp next and I caught it, moving to put it down when the words that left her mouth caused me to freeze, and the lamp started to crack under my touch.

"Well I wish you weren't the father, anyone would be better at it than you, hell knows if id stayed with Jacob instead of taking you back then wouldn't be so damn repressed!" She screamed but her hand clamped over her mouth.

She started to apologize but I threw the smashed lamp at the wall, causing the plaster to crack.

Fabulous. We'd been in the house three hours and had already had an argument, warped the furniture, and not in a good way, and smashed the plaster.

Terrific.

I'd heard enough. I stormed from the room, slamming down the stairs with her screaming behind me.

What I had done next was regrettable, and it took me less hand two hours to return to my wife. I was sure the thoughts of my daughter and mother were acidic enough without having to know what Bella was thinking.

She had looked ashen when I had returned, laying in bed with my mother sat comforting her while she slept. I had laid back down beside her, apologising over and over again, not that she knew or heard.

It wasn't like I hadn't apologised numerous times after she _had awoken. _

_As if knowing what I was thinking, could it get any more ironic, Bella ran her hand up and down my arm. I glanced to see her hushing me quietly, and it was only then I realised that I was growling very quietly. Not loud enough to alert the other guests, but loud enough for my family to start shouting me warning and anxious looks. You can guess which came from who. _

_I swallowed back my own tars and Bella was sobbing as Aimee and Anthony were declared husband and wife. Everyone clapped and was crying, standing up and smiling as they turned to look at us._

_I bent down to whisper in my wife's ear._

"_If I remember correctly you wouldn't let me go once that as us."_

_Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing her face into my shoulder, stomach brushing my side. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her in return, kissing her hair. _


	57. Wedding dinner

EDWARD POV

Anthony and Aimee were enveloped in the crowd of people from school, not so much relatives, Aimee's mum and dad hadn't come, not that it seemed to bother me, although I could tell when she did think about it she pushed it away. She was determined to remember this day for the day she probably would begin to forget, and I admired her for that.

Bella pulled me through to the porch where the long table had been set up under the canopy of fairy lights. I sighed, it had been Anthony's idea to have a sit down dinner, this was sweet but really annoying. Now me and my brothers as well as Esme and Carlisle and my sisters had no option but to eat human food. It was okay though, because Bella now _had_ to eat it without being able to slip under my radar by lying. Not that I normally didn't know when she was, Bella was a very obvious liar, but she tended just to avoid the question, which could be even more frustrating.

She stretched up on her toes to kiss my jaw and I sighed, taking her hand and leading her over to the bar that had been set up.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked and the man behind it who had obviously been paid a _lot_ of money to give up his Sunday straightened up, his work demeanour returning physically, unfortunately not mentally.

His thoughts about my wife still remained very inappropriate, not that I disagreed with him, I just thought it was extremely rued, and he should try and keep them to himself. Of course it wasn't the boys fault really, my wife did look stunning, and he didn't know I could read his thoughts.

My wife giggled slightly, knowing what was going on in my obsessive inner monologue. There was nothing, _remotely_ funny about having a wife who was so gorgeous that you were fighting the urge to take her every second she was in your sight, and even more when she wasn't.

Exactly, the problem was, if I shared any of this, or showed Bella my embarrassing problem, she found it very nearly hilarious.

"What do you want?" I repeated through my teeth to my wife.

She giggled and smiled, stretching up to kiss me gently, and the boy cursed in his head. This set me even more on edge, Bella sighed and took my hand firmly.

"I want champagne." She complained.

I sighed, "You can't have alcohol your pregnant."

Bella pouted and reached for a glass of coke, I sighed at her picking the most sugar rich drink just to spite me. I sighed and wrapped my arm around her waist and steered her away from the bar as she sipped the chemical infused drink.

I sighed, "You could have picked any of the other drinks that had fruit in."

She smiled, "I did it to annoy you."

"Oh I know." I said and directed her to sit in a chair beside the table, then sitting beside her and wrapping my arm over her shoulders.

She frowned, "You could have waited a little longer to start being protective."

"I did it to annoy you." I said and smiled.

She smirked at me and took another sip of her coke.

My teeth ground together and she smirked again.

It was then I was cut off by the intrusion of thoughts, well two peoples, one persons were begs, that of my daughter the other a sarcastic stream of nasty sentences I would never care to listen to again.

"Mind if I sit here?" The second voice said.

My teeth ground together, "I'd rather pierce my own testicles with a stick…" I mumbled so quietly neither him or my daughter heard but Bella stamped on my foot.

I muttered something even I didn't't understand with regards to Jacob. Bella sighed and smiled at them.

"of course." She said and pulled the chair out beside her.

To my elated joy that I barely disguised Ellie sat beside her mother, putting me as far away form Jacob as I could be currently.

Chris sat beside us then, and I noticed that we weren't alone at the table. How I had missed that I had no idea but anyway, I was deciding that my best chance at staying in my wife's good books and actually enjoying the evening was to either take her upstream and show her a real good time or attempting to get along with Jacob and the guests.

I sighed, the chances of sneaking off for sex were slim at the best of times, let alone with Alice and a load of human guests in my presence.

It appeared i would have to play the nice polite teenage boy.

I could certainly play part of that, although I was certain that it probably wouldn't be the best attempt at _polite that I had ever tried. Maybe I should have more of a stab at tolerant…_

"_Edward?" Bella whispered quietly and I glanced at her to see her giving me a warning look._

_I sighed and tuned to quiz, and funnily enough, it didn't take that long for me to actual admit to myself I preferred him to Jacob. In all honesty I preferred the fleas on Jacob to actual Jacob, but I wouldn't say that out loud._

_At least not where anyone could hear. _

_Renesmee giggled when I groaned at the amount of food that was placed in front of me. I drank some of my drink and wrinkled my nose up._

_I glanced at Chris, "It will earn you serious brownie points if you eat some of this."_

_Chris grinned, "Done."_

_Bella sighed, "you shouldn't black mail him with food."_

_I frowned, "Eat." I said and pushed her plate slightly farther towards her. _

_She sighed and started eating begrudgingly, me picking at my food and flicking most of it at Emmet and Jasper, much to their annoyance._

_The dinner passed quickly and eventually it turned to just idle chatter as desert as served, I passed and turned to feed Bella her ice cream. She giggled and ate willingly, it was nice to do things like this with my wife, seen as we so rarely got to do trite human things. except argue, We were experts on that._


	58. Family feud

Renesmee POV

I sat and watched as dad and mum swayed slowly on the dance floor, smiling to myself when she laughed as he slid his feet under hers in the way they used to have to do when she was human. It made me sad when mum and dad argued, after being with them for so long I knew that they never wanted to, and there was never any real malice in the words they said. I think if anything this made the situations more frustration for them, but I had never known them row for so long or as frequently as they did over dads over protectiveness.

I had a sneaking suspicion that this was because it had bothered mum even when she was human, she had just never said anything.

I swallowed and took a sip of drink as a woody scented _man_ sat down beside me, but not the wooden stench that I was used to.

Jacob cleared his throat and I glanced to see him grin, I rolled my eyes and looked back towards mum and dad. I ignored his posture and attempts to start conversation, but when his eyes fell on my for once happy parents, I couldn't help but respond.

"Maybe I'll ask your mum for a dance.." He mused.

I snarled, "Yes I'm, sure dad would just love for you to... _cut in._"

There was a pause, but I was surprised to see him not at all shocked by my reaction. I sighed and shook my head, I didn't want to address him directly, and I was almost proud of how much like my father I was acting.

"I thought you were going to be the difficult one to win over." He muttered and I scoffed, not looking at him.

He sighed, "I take it by that I'm not going to be invited to your wedding?"

I glared at him, "What are you doing here Jacob?"

He shrugged, "My brother in law was getting married, and Ellie wanted to come so..."

"no what are you really doing here, I mean, I understand how you must have got off of marrying mums practical mirror image but come on." I said sarcastically.

His eyes narrowed, "Believe it or not I love your sister, anyway you can talk, it's not like your one to gloat about marrying your own kind, or your father for that matter."

I growled, "it's different and you know it."

He raised his eyebrows, "how?"

The way he said it lead me to believe that he wanted me to be stumped, to have no answer. However if he knew anything about me he would have known I took after my father, and dad _always_ had an answer.

"It's _different_." I stressed the word, "in the sense that Chris loved me before he knew what I was, before he became a werewolf. It is also _different_ because mum and dad love each other, no imprinting was necessary, I think _you_ should know that better than anyone." I snapped and he flinched, but I wouldn't take it back. He deserved it, walking in here and gloating to me about playing happy families.

Yes I did know what Ellie was up against with dad, but it wasn't the same, no matter how hard I tried to pretend it wasn't, it _was_.

"Like it or not I make your sister happy. She loves me..." He started but I interrupted.

"Its corrupted love." I snarled.

We were truly growling at one another now, each person's voice containing more venom every time they cut the other off.

"Like it or not she _does_ love me. We are together for eternity now so don't pretend like there's anything you can do to change it. She's free to do what she wants, and dam it I'll make sure she doesn't stay under her father's thumb like you." He snapped.

I growled, "I'm older and I'm stronger, don't _you_ pretend like you aren't crapping yourself every time you look at dad, because you _know_ how thin the ice is that you're walking on. He only needs one excuse to kill you Jacob, _don't_ make the mistake you're heading for." I snapped and went to stand up but he caught my arm, trying to pull me to sit back down.

But like I told him, I was stronger.

I pulled my arm away and he stood up, looking into my eyes darkly.

"You and your father have got to get used to the idea of me being in the family, because it isn't going to change any time soon." He snarled.

I looked evenly into his eyes, another thing he wasn't expecting.

"We'll see about that." I breathed menacingly.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something when he closed it, a smile spreading across his face.

"I still win though." He said quietly.

I narrowed my eyes, "What?"

He laughed, "Your mum, she's siding with me."

"We'll see." I said and shoved past him, grabbing my bag off the table as well as my glass. My shoulder knocked against his with a force that popped it out of its socket. He cursed and shoved it back in, he should be thankful for werewolf healing and my lenience. Had that been dad his arm probably would have been on the floor.

I walked over to the other table where grandma and grand were sat talking, they looked at me anxiously but I shook my head, knowing what they were going to ask.

"He didn't touch me." I said and sat down, putting my bag in the middle of the table.

I leant back into my seat as dad sat down beside me. I watched as he began leaning back and fiddling with the cutlery on the table. I then began listening as his teeth started grinding together.

"In china they eat dog meat don't they?" He said flatly and glanced at Grandma and granddad who sighed in disapproval.

Dad went on the defensive, as if they did not know what he was implying.

"What, it's a well known fact!" He said and rolled his eyes.

I frowned, "you don't want to kill him like that, it has to be more painful besides, even the Chinese won't buy stuff that smells like that when he was talking to me it was like I was seeing red, and when he touched me, that stench will never come out." I said and took a sip of drink.

I saw Grandma and Granddads eyes go slightly wider and ads jaw went tight, his eyes flickering around to me.

"_What?"_ He growled.

I swallowed as his eyes scanned the crowd for Jacob, and I saw him dancing with Ellie. His eyes kept flickering to mum who was dancing with Chris, at least she was kind of safe there.

Dad went to stand up but I pulled him back down.

"Its not fair on Anthony and Aimee dad." I whispered.

He sighed in frustration and shoved himself back in his chair."

His deaths going to required a second mortgage, I'm pretty sure they don't make that type of plane anymore..." He began to ramble and I sighed, grandma did to, but for a different reason.

"You don't want to upset the family any more by going against him publicly; it won't do your mtoehr any good." She said to me and then glanced at dad her thoughts telling him something different I assumed.

Dad sighed, "I know... I know. I just need her to see that he _hasn't_ changed." He growled quietly.

"Its her determination to see good in people." His eyes went to Jacob, "Even when there obviously _isn't_ any."

I sighed, "I think our best bet is just to tolerate him. It's not fair on Ellie either, she's his imprint...it's not her fault."

Dad gave a quiet moan and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"I know." He muttered and sighed, "I know."

"Maybe if you just reached out to him Edward..." grandma started but dads eyes blazed.

"Not a chance." He snarled and Granddad sighed.

"I don't even want to be in the same _room_ as him, let alone have a conversation with _it_." Dad stressed.

"Edward it's your only option, as unfair as it seems Ellie has no choice but to effectively does as he says. I'm sorry son but for the moment you'll have to play by his rules." Granddads said gently.

Dad whimpered and put his head in his hands.  
"What do I do?" He said quietly.

Grandma looked at Granddad anxiously as he spoke. I knew what she was thinking without having to be dad. They were worried for their son, her especially.

"Make a truce of your won with him. Let him know that you're willing to accept him if he is honest with you, and doesn't play any games with Bella. He needs to know what your terms are and what you deem is acceptable, after all you are his father in law, a role I'm sure you'll have no doubt playing." Granddad smiled and dad chuckled.

"I guess." He muttered and I smiled at him encouragingly.


	59. confessions

Edward POV

My wife walked towards me and held her hand out. I sighed and took it gently, running my thumb over her knuckles. Her other hand came to rest over mine and she pulled gently, me sighing again. Although this time it sounded almost like a groan of dread.

"Come on, you wouldn't deny me a twirl surely?" She pouted.

I sighed for a third time but stood up, he grinning and linking her arm through mine as she lead me onto the floor.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and se put hers tight around the back of my head.

She beamed as I slid my feet under hers and I chuckled when she giggled leek the teenage girl she would forever be.

I looked her over softly, "You look stunning, I probably should have mentioned it earlier..." I stumbled on my words and her brows knitted together in confusion. At first I think, well _pray_ that it's in response to her insecure nature at being complimented, but then she speaks and I know I've been caught.

"What's the matter?" She asked quietly.

I swallowed and my eyes dart over her head to where Jacob was stood with Ellie and Aimee, my daughter was chatting to my now daughter in law, but _his_ eyes were trained on me and Bella.

I looked back down at my wife, and her eyes were wide and anxious. I sighed; the stress couldn't be doing her or our baby any good. I stopped dancing and took her hand, gently leading her through the crows d away from the dog I despised.

I felt bad for making her feel that anxious, for her body language was like stone under my arm. She was hugging her arms around my waist, and I thought that she thought there was something truly wrong.

Of course there was, but I was unsure, well _certain_ that what she thought was wrong was nowhere in parallel to mine.

We walked out onto the porch and I sighed, long at her sadly, her arms were wrapped over her body, not because she was truly cold, but out of habit of having to pretend to be human more than anything.

I swallowed and shrugged out of my jacket, walking to stand behind her. I draped it over her shoulders and she smiled gratefully, yet anxiously at me.

I sighed, "I have to tell you something, something I am going to admit now before some tells you first."

Her eyes became confused but she didn't question me, or speak at all as I began to pace, stumbling over my words, begging my inner conscious to know what to say.

"I... I've wanted... I needed... I can't..."

But the words wouldn't come out. I began to growl frustratedly yet sadly at myself and I ended up punching the wooden strut of the porch with as little force as I could manage. It still elft and indent on the frame, but one that could have been carved by anything, and I was positive that someone's first guess wouldn't be a fist.

"hey.. hey hush." My wife whispered and wrapped her arms around me from behind, turning me to look at him. She put her hands on either side of my face and I shut my eyes, breath shuddering in my throat and chest.

"Talk to me." She whispered, and her lips touched the space between my eyes.

"I'm scared Bella." I whispered.

I didn't have to open my eyes to know she was frowning.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly when I didn't say anything.

I swallowed, "You're going to leave me... leave me for Jacob." I whispered.

There was a short pause as Bella took in a short gasp of breath.

"What?" She gasped.

I swallowed and opened my eyes to look at her. Her eyes were wide and unseeing.

"I'm not good enough for you Bella... I'm not..." And I started to sob. Bella did to, wrapping her arms around me and letting me sob into her shoulder. I knew it was irrational, and caused probably by the build up of the suppressed emotions towards Jacob and my daughter that I cried.

But I did all the same.

"You're so delusional you know that?" Bella laughed tearily and pulled away to stroke my cheeks gently.

"I know... so... pathetic." I mumbled.

She swallowed and kissed me gently.

"Yes, but I love you all the same." She whispered and I laughed, hugging her tight.


	60. Party Pooper

Chris POV

You know that feeling where you think, things are going to get a lot worse. I was having that _and_ serious déjà vu from all the other times I have done something to upset Edward. In my defence most of the time it was accidental or I couldn't help it.

Seriously, breathing is _kind of _necessary.

Renesmee was slightly intoxicated, meaning she was giggling and stumbling around with Ellie like there was no tomorrow. She also kept swearing at Jacob and gesturing at him jaggedly, something I had to put a stop to before she either exposed us all, or lunged at him like I knew she was gagging to.

Part of me thought that instead of Edward being disappointed he might just be proud, but I also knew that he would be happier if he knew his daughter was doing it _sober_.

Renesmee was a grown girl, she didn't need me to be dragging her away from her slightly drunk brother like I currently was. _I_ was not responsible for that.

Besides it wasn't as though I had been exactly tee total for the entire evening.

I pulled her tighter into my arms as I all but dragged her around the dance floor towards where Bella was stood with Esme. Bella looked fixed to cry, and my eyes narrowed in concern as I saw Esme pull her into a comforting hug.

"What's going on?" I asked whilst struggling with my giggling and staggering fiancée.

Bella shook her head and took a calming breath, tears in her eyes.

I turned to Esme who sighed and looked at me sadly and anxiously.

"Edward and Jacob have gone missing." She said quietly.

I gasped, "What?"

"No one's seen them for nearly an hour." Bella tried so hard not to cry.

My eyes flitted between her and Esme before I spoke.

"Well surely someone needs to go look for them."

Esme smiled gently, "Emmet and Jasper have gone. Alice is upstairs keeping watch where its quiet." She told me, and I knew when she said Alice was 'watching' that she didn't mean out of the window.

Bella gasped and touched her stomach, gripping Esme's shoulder.

"Bella?"Esme asked anxiously.

Somewhere during this Renesmee seemed to sober up almost instantly. She pushed away from me and supported her mother who was lowered to sit on a nearby chair.

"Are you okay?" I asked just as Carlisle walked over, slowly yet quickly so as opt to alert the slightly tipsy guests. I was wondering why all of them were still here, it was getting on for eleven and most of them didn't seem to want to be here. Before the _alcohol_ arrived at least.

Carlisle touched Bella's shoulder and she glanced up at him, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine really, I think I just need to stop worrying and go to bed." She said and stood up.

Aimee rushed over then, Anthony behind her, _they_ at least appeared to not be drunk.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Aimee gasped and Bella smiled hugging her and kissing her hair.

"I'm fine dear, just going home to bed. Call us when you get to where you're going, and keep me updated, you know how I worry." Bella laughed.

Aimee giggled and I elbowed a cringing Anthony."  
Going to give mummy all the gory details..." is rated but laughed and dodged out of the way of his tackle.

He clapped my shoulder, "Your coming back though right, the parties just begun..."

"you're flying out of Seattle at half five tomorrow, I suggest you go to bed." I said seriously.

He raised his eyebrows at me in surprise

I chuckled, "Give me five minutes and I'll be back."

He laughed and pulled my fiancée away for a dance. I turned back to Bella and Carlisle Aimee and Esme now having left.

"I'll take you home." I offered.

Ella waved it away with her hand just as Esme came back over.

"We've got it dear." She smiled and wrapped her arm around Bella gently. Bella smiled at me as Esme and Carlisle led her outside.

I sighed and picked up my drink, walking into the empty kitchen. I filled the glass up with water and turned to see a dark figure walk in through the back door, I almost dropped the glass at the speed he was moving but I soon realised it was Edward.

I let out a relieved breath, "Dude you scared me."

But for once he didn't acknowledge me, h opened the fridge door beside him and started scrubbing his hands in the sink, his eyes coal black, and if gasped at what I saw.

A large percentage of venom was flowing down from a deep crack above his eyebrow.

"What happened?" I gasped and handed him a cloth which he took with a wry smile and began to press it hard to his healing cut.

"Me and Jacob reached an understanding." He growled and leant forwards, gripping the counter top with a force that I thought would crack the granite.

"Actions speak louder than words?" I guessed.

He laughed without humour, shaking his head. "Something like that," He scoffed, "something like that."

"What actually happened?" I asked curiously.

Edward sighed and pulled the cloth away, cringing and hissing low as he placed it back on the cut which wasn't healing very quickly, or at all.

"I told him I was willing to tolerate him as my son in law, but he simply needed reminding that he isn't leader of the pack in this family. He is on my patch now, and he needs to learn to listen to me." He growled towards the end and sighed, pulling the cloth away and throwing it in the trash.

The crack was still very there, but at least the leaking venom had stopped.

"Where's Bella?" He asked.

I stiffened and let out a breath, "Carlisle and Esme took her home... she was... _tired._" I settled on.

His eyes went wide and he turned and rushed out. I sighed and started walking back into the lounge where everyone was dancing. I quickly joined in and got caught up in kissing my fiancée, forgetting about Jacob.

I would side with my fiancée and family on this one, he wasn't going to ruin the home I had built here with Edward and his family. I was certain of that now.


	61. Male Brovado

**Chris POV (as requested lol)**

Laying in bed with Renesmee it was hard to sleep, which seemed either really ungrateful or really ordinary. But my mind was whirring, and try as hard as I might I could not turn it off. I felt almost bad for Edward, he never got to sleep, and not only did he have his thoughts whizzing around his skull but he had everyone else's.

Except when Bella shielded him, and even then it seemed like he almost felt isolated at _not_ knowing. It was what is uncommonly called a lose lose situation, ironically opposite of a win win one.

I sighed and gently climbed out of bed, pulling on a tee shirt and padding to sit in the living room. I flopped down on the sofa and covered my eyes with my hands.

The lights were all off and I let out a heavy sigh.

"This is so surreal." I muttered to myself. Why the hell was I worrying about a family I wasn't technically part of? Why on earth would I be siding with a vampire who had cone hated me as much as he hated the one he now did?

Why was I siding with a bunch of bloodsuckers over another wolf?

"For her." Came a voice and the lamp flickered on to see Edward sat in the arm chair like he had been when I walked in.

The embarrassing and shocking thing was that he probably _had_ been.

"Jesus don't _do _that." I growled and smacked the arm of the sofa in frustration.

"Sorry." He said and leant back in the chair.

I swallowed, "What makes you so sure I'm only here because of Renesmee?"

He chuckled, "I don't, I just know that's the only reason you're going to admit to yourself and out loud to me but it's not the only reason you've thought of."

I frowned slightly, scared of what he was going to say.

"What else have you _heard_?" I asked quietly.

He smiled kindly, like the way my dad used to before he got all wolf crazy and would throw sticks for me. Only when I got older did the irony sink in.

Then it hit me, and I was almost to... _embarrassed _to say it out loud.

He smiled, "You feel like you belong in this family, as a member of it. You feel like you used to before your dad died, and before your mum became..." He sought for the right word.

"_Concerned_ for the pack." He settled on.

I nodded, "It's really weird but I look to you and Bella like parents you know... even though we're the same physical age..."

He shied, "I know."

"What about your parents, what were they like, I take it you must a lot like them, because Anthony looks like you?" I asked, genuinely interested now.

His eyes became almost distant as he spoke, and they became focused to a spot just above my head.

"I look alot like my father, but I had my mother's eyes... my human green ones anyway." He murmured.

"My father worked in industry, the titanic was being built as i was growing up, and we had a alot of friends booked on the return voyage, obviously they never left, but the excitement if what i remember, rather than the structure itself. I remember most of my childhood from photos or from books. It was a long time ago, and the memories fade..." He trailed off, and i knew then that it wasn't his own past he was thinking of, but Bella's.

He let out a small laugh, "Am i really that easy to read?"

I shifted almost awkwardly, "You never wanted her to turn did you?"

He sighed, "No i didn't, but i don't regret it though, its a very weird feeling."

I would have to be seriously stupid to realise that he was making it obvious that _that's_ was the end of that conversation. Edward wasn't a proud man, but he seemed closed off and private about most things. This came hand in hand with centuries of solitude I guessed.

"You should go back to bed." He said, "If you're going to have any chance of not having a hangover tomorrow you need sleep."

I rolled my eyes and he looked me up in down.  
"Don't tell anyone, well maybe you can't gloat to Jacob... but your my favourite son in law."

I grinned, "Thank you sir. Have a good night."

He nodded and i walked down the corridor to see Jacob walking towards me.

I ignored him but he blocked my path.

"Let me pass." I growled.

He scoffed, "Your such a turn cat, betraying your wolfdem to play happy families."

I towered over him, "Don't riel me, your here in love with one of his daughters just as i am. Your superiority doesn't work here Jacob, your climbing the ladder from the very bottom, and if you don't back down, that exactly where you're going to _stay_." I snared.

He swallowed, "I haven't left the pack though have I... _moony_?"

I growled, "That doesn't matter, I fit in here, and his daughter loves me, at least in my case imprinting was necessary." I snarled and shoved past him as he flinched.

I went to open the door when he turn to growl at me, i spun as well, but smiled when i saw who was stood a foot behind Jacob, eyes black.

Jacob froze and straightened up, his face disappointed but scared.

"The _very_ bottom of the ladder Jacob... Like I said, you're on my patch now." Edward hissed and Jacob swallowed, walking back into his and Ellie's bedroom.

Edward glared after him and I smiled before going into my room, just as he went into his and Bella's.

I climbed back into bed and Ness rolled to lie all but _on_ my chest.

"What were you doing out there?" She mumbled.

I chuckled, "I was bonding with your father, we had a good old rant about Jacob and... _touched_ on some of his deeper thoughts."

She frowned slightly, her eyes still closed.

"You got dad to talk?" She yawned.

I nodded, "He said I was his favourite son in law."

She laughed tiredly, "Like it's hard."

I nudged her gently with my forehead.  
"I love you." I whispered.

She smiled and kissed my shoulder before snuggling back against me, arms in a choke hold around my waist. Not that you could be suffocated by the waist, but you get the idea.

"I love you to Chris." She yawned and fell instantly asleep.

I sighed and shut my eyes, smiling to myself as i thought of mine and her wedding day, and it now seemed so real... even if the companion of Ellie in the front row was slightly blurred out in the crystal clear dream.

I didn't dwell on it, she would see Jacob for what, _who_ he was soon enough. She didn't need her father, me, sister or brother to show her that. She would eventually see what he was doing to her family, what he was doing intentionally to her mother and punishing her father for.

We could only hope that the imprintship didn't run to deep.


	62. Home

Bella POV

I grabbed my bag from my locker and slammed it behind me. My time table had been totally re-scheduled to accommodate my behaviour last term. Meaning I now had even _less_ lessons with Edward. This didn't exactly go hand in hand with him wanting to allow me, pregnant and now un-accompanied, to return to school. I assured him it was for a couple of hours a day when he wasn't by my side, and reminded him that for an immortal that was like all of five seconds.

Of course he had# seen nothing remotely funny or plausible about my statement. He had just ignored me and told me that I was to go straight to the nurse's office if I so much as coughed.

He had also had Carlisle, as my 'guardian' to write me a letter, not telling them of my pregnancy, but of my sudden serious case of vertigo that could come on at anytime.

The problem was that none of the teachers would ever think it was forged. Carlisle and Esme were high members of forks society, if it ever had one. Everyone trusted and respected them, and they were invited to more dinner parties than I was sure there were _people_ in forks currently.

The people in the corridor parted like the red sea when I marched down, occasionally glancing at the people who dared to make eye contact with an infamous Cullen.

Maybe it was because I was the only one besides Aimee, soon anyway, who had _chosen_ to be a vampire that I viewed high school teenagers differently. Or maybe it was because I was a _mom_.

Whichever, it meant that I sometimes, well _alot_ of the time felt sorry for them, because I was sure that when I was human I had _never_ been like some of theses people.

Okay it sounded slightly ironic because I _was_ a pregnant high school teenager. But I and Edward weren't really teenage; we were much older, much more _parental_ than that.

I walked into English and sat down, unpacking my book and pretending to listen to Mr. Banner's grandson as he spoke to us about the importance of literature.

I fiddled with my pen and looked out of the window to see Edward walking to his next class with Chris. They were laughing and I smiled as Edward shoved Chris playfully, only to have to run at just passable human pace to escape a rebuff by Chris.

I thought it was nice how they had finally started to get along. I smiled to myself, sure as anything that Edward would not be appreciative of the 'I told you so' dance I had already choreographed.

It was annoying to have to repeat myself over and over again to my husband. But sometimes you just can never 'I was right' enough times.

I would not let my brain continue that to think about Jacob. My teeth ground together. How could he do that to me, _me_? I had been his best friend a long time ago. And part of me as terrified that he had only done it to spite Edward. But from what I understood about imprinting, the wolf had to love the girl as much as she would fall in love with him.

I sighed, the bell ringing made me jump. Had I really managed to sit and think for a hundred minutes without being shouted at?

Wow I really must have been learning how to do some things right while being a vampire!

I left the lesson and went to lunch, sitting down at the empty table. Mr Banner must have been in a good mood to let us out before everyone else.

The first to arrive was Ellie, she sat down facing me, her face anxious.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked quietly, parental instincts taking over.

She swallowed, "It's just this thing with dad and Jacob, I don't like I when they fight, you heard them last night I suppose?" She glanced at me.

I sighed, "_Everyone_ heard them last night, I bet even Anthony and Aimee could, and they are on isle Esme." I laughed.

She sighed, "I just can't remember being dads little girl mum, his princess. Ness and Ant always say I was but... "She swallowed, "The resurrection, and then imprinting... I can't remember anything else. I only knew what you and dad looked like because of pictures Aro showed me."

I sighed and reached into my bag, pulling out an envelope and handing it to her.

"What's this?" She asked in confusion.

I rubbed her wrist where she was turning the envelope over.  
"Its a photo I want you to have, this is all you need to jog your memory." I said and stood, kissing her hair before leaving to find Edward.

I met him in the corridor, tears of emotion in my eyes as I thought of Ellie sat at that table. Her own ears probably pouring as she stared at the image.

"What's wrong?" He demanded anxiously as I grabbed him and began to cry into his shirt.

"Bella?" he pulled back and cupped my cheeks in his hands gently.

I swallowed and sniffed, "I want to go home."

**Heya the picture Bella gave Ellie is now on my profile. If the link doesn't work please can you tell me because its vital that you see it. Xx**


	63. Scream

**EDWARD POV  
**

Bella cried the whole way home, and I had to drive with her in my lap because she refused to let go of my shirt, and I didn't have the heart to strap her down and force her to sit in the chair. I had known, and more importantly _said_ that giving Ellie that photo would be a bad thing to do. Not because Ellie would find it hard, but because I knew what it would do to Bella. If she was feeling anything short of what I was feeling she was nearing depressed.

All the feelings we experienced or repressed after Ellie died were resurfacing, married hand in hand with the new fear that we were about to lose her all over again. Again there was nothing we could do about it.

I lay my wife gently on the sofa, pulling the blanket off of the back of it and draping it over her. She whimpered when my arms slid out from under her and began to cry. I hushed her and kissed her forehead, rubbing her stomach gently.

"You need to calm down sweetheart." I whispered.

She swallowed and sniffed, "I don't know why I'm acting like this it's stupid."

I shook my head, not that she could see, "It's okay."

She sighed and swallowed, eyes flickering open, "Anyway, I think there's something you need to talk to me about."

I froze and she smiled sadly, "Emmet told me."

"Bastard." I cursed and refused to meet her gaze. That was until her hand cupped my cheek and pulled my face around so I had to look at her, her eyes making mine hold her gaze.

Then she said the last thing i expected her to say.

"Can I see?"

I swallowed and nodded, moving to sit with my back facing her on the edge of the sofa. I watched in the reflection of the window glass as she knelt up and reached around my chest to unbutton my shirt. I placed my hands over hers, fingers moving with hers as she rid me of my shirt.

I shrugged out of it and she kissed the back of my neck which made me shudder.

She gaped softly and I watched as her eyes examined the black ink on my back. My eyes then closing in content as her fingers danced across the text gently.

She wrapped her arms back around my shoulders and kissed my cheek, resting her chin on her arms which rested on my shoulder.

"thank you." She whispered and kissed my jaw again.

I smiled and kissed her hands which were interlocked under my chin.

"No problem sweetheart." I whispered and she purred quietly, a low rumbling sound from within her chest. I moaned as she began to nibble on my earlobe and lay gently backwards, hold her hips so she was looking down at me, but the wrong way up. She leant over to kiss my, putting my eyes in direct view of her chest.

I groaned and she giggled, moving back to massaging my shoulders, my hands playing with her hair as she worked.

"I love you." She whispered.

I smiled, "Love you to Bella."

**CHRIS POV**

Three words to some up how I was feeling, how I was making people feel, and how I felt generally about everything that crossed my path.

Fan – bloody – tastic.

Incase anyone is new to the concept of sarcasm, I was being _sarcastic_. I grumbled something intangible as I threw my books on the desk in our bedroom then hurling my coat into the closet without even bothering to hang it up. Alice would be around later to dispose of it anyway, she never let us wear the same thing twice.

I was growling to myself, arms braced on the chair when to cooler arms snaked around my chest from behind and lips pressed against my ear.

"Shush..." Renesmee whispered and I sighed, rubbing her arms that were tight around my chest.

"Your right, I'm sorry I just..." I trailed off and smacked the wall in frustration.

She hushed me again and turned me to face her, fingers caressing my face as I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

"You have every right to be upset babe." She whispered and I sniffed tears leaking over the edge. She pulled me into a hug and I cried into her shoulder, feeling pathetic and just wanted to be loved.

It was times like this I needed her support, needed to know that walking away from the pack and my biological family had all been worth it.

It had been my cousin's funeral today, and I had been forbidden to go in order to protect the treaty, not by Edward, but by my dear friend William who had threatened Bella that day in the car park.

And Jacob... _Jacob_ was reading her eulogy, when it had been him who had killed her in the first place.

To say I was upset was an understatement, and it had taken Edwards shouting and physical restraint to stop me from just barrelling in there and killing Jacob this morning.

"I can't even look at him Ness... Ness I can't..." I sobbed and she hushed me.

"Dads... he's... he's given Ellie and ultimatum." She whispered.

I froze, "What?"

"He told her that she's more than welcome to stay here, but he can't. He said he understood how hard it would be for her to understand that, but that it's not just about her or him, or _Jacob._" She snarled his name

"What did your mum say?" I asked quietly.

She sighed and took my hand, "They're all saying goodbye to Ellie now, she's coming back at the weekend though, when Ant and Aimee get back, without _him._"

We walked out to the porch to see Ellie hugging Bella tight who was crying. She then turned to me and Ness, hugging us both and saying she would see us soon.

But her face was the most sad when she looked at Edward. He smiled sadly and held his arms open. She flew into them and hugged him tight around the middle him, him kissing and stroking her hair.

"I'll miss you daddy." She whispered and he smiled sadly, Bella walking into the house, the door clicking shut long after she had disappeared.

Ness took my hand as we watched Ellie drive away. Edwards hands buried deep in his pockets and a long breath leaving his mouth.

I turned to him, "Are you okay?" I asked.

He sighed and opened his mouth to reply when Bella's frightened scream erupted from the house.

"Edward!"

**A/N new pictured on my profile from long forgotten chapters, again let me know if the links don't work please! More up tomorrow probably! xx**


	64. Always a cure

Renesmee POV

Dad launched himself through the house; the sofa very nearly began a pile of splinters as he propelled himself over the top of it, using the coffee table as a spring board. He ran bee line through the house, and part of me thought that he was simply going to run straight through all of the walls, but he didn't.

We took the stairs two at a time, me half a step behind him. Evidently vampire velocity was not good enough for dad, because he was growling profanities the whole way. Regardless of the fact it took s less than three seconds to make it to mum and dad's room, it seemed to take too long.

Dad flung the door open and I gasped at what I saw, mum was backing slowly towards us, away from the now shattered window in which Jacob was leaning.

"What's up guys?" He said nonchalantly.

Dad growled and I and Chris both snarled. Mum hushed us and looked anxiously at dad, who didn't meet her gaze. He pulled her gently behind him next to me. She hugged me tight and we both watched anxiously as Jacob stared dad down.

"I just came to say goodbye, Ellie wanted to say farewell to you guys on her own, I can see why, obviously I'll never be a part of your family..." He trailed off as dads lip curled back over his glistening white teeth. His eyes were darker than ebony, and you could not see his irises at all.

His chest was vibrating with growls from deep within his chest and his hands were balled up in fists by his sides.

"I'm sure I'll be back soon though obviously, after your spawn has been born..." Jacob snarled.

That was enough for dad; he went to throw himself at Jacob but was caught by Chris, who held him back.

"Think of Ellie, stop it..." My fiancée snarled in anger at Jacob. He was still fighting to keep hold of dad who was getting closer and closer to ripping Jacobs head off with every breath the offender took.

"Ellie will learn to live eternity as a werewolf's wife... I should congratulate you guys though. You've produced a girl who not only looks like her mother in the face... well..." He laughed, "Let's just say it's much better than I ever imagined."

Chris dropped his arms and dad launched himself at Jacob, who was too smug and surprised to predict how quick dad could move. Dad hit Jacob with a sound that sounded like falling rocks, the remaining glass smashed and they flew out of the back window, falling from view.

"Edward!" Mum screamed, rushing forwards to stand in the massive bay window as me and Chris did on either side of her as we watched them below us.

Dad was in his hunting crouch, glaring balefully at the man who was circling him. Dad mimicked his movements, so they were always the same distance apart.

Jacob went to run and faze at dad, but again dad was faster He rushed forwards and caught Jacob mid stride, his hand tight around Jacob's neck, cutting off alot of oxygen.

"You can't kill me, Ellie's my imprint." Jacob wheezed, struggling to get free of dads grip who was holding him in the air.

Jacobs legs kicked the thing air as he continued fighting dad, who cut Jacob off by tightening his grip. The werewolf's hands fought to pry away dad's fingers, but my father was having none of it.

"You don't know what it will do to her..." Jacob gasped.

Dads face hardened, "I'm willing to take that chance."

Jacobs laughter was breathless and very quiet, his words sounding restrained.

"Well that's why I win isn't it... you'll be so guilt ridden if you kill me that you'll have to go to Italy and get her reincarnated again, and you _know_ what they will ask."

There and then everyone's brains clicked together.

"I don't love Ellie..." Jacob laughed, "I love Bella, and I always _have_..." He growled.

Then he fazed.

Mum screamed as the russet wolf lunged at dad, but Chris caught her again. However before Jacob did anything the rest of the family ran out of the trees, Ellie with them. Jacob froze ad looked up at her, her eyes hard and severe.

He took a step towards her but my little sister growled quietly.

"I know." She hissed.

The wolf froze as she continued speaking.

"I've known for a long time. But you were so in love with mum I knew you would eventually take me back to my family." She breathed and pulled her wedding ring off her finger.

"You're a crap wolf Jacob, you can't even imprint properly, you should have known you couldn't imprint on someone you didn't love, that's the whole _point_ in it." She snarled.

Jacob snarled and turned back to dad, turning his giant russet head down over dad's body. I was shocked to see dad didn't move away where he was knelt with his head in his hands, beck bent over double.

Uncle Emmet and Jasper roared and chased Jacob into the wood, him running like the coward he was back t la push. It took me a minute but me, Chris and mum turned and ran through the house. He leaving the house at a velocity that was seriously in human.

But I couldn't laugh at my joke because as we neared dad, my breath caught in my throat and Chris's arms wrapped around me.

Mum was being held back carefully by Grandma, now that mum had slipped fully into being a half humanlike me and my brother and sister, it meant that all the full vampires were stronger than her.

Granddad knelt down in front of him and shook his shoulder.  
"Edward look at me, Edward." He said firmly but anxiously.

"no." Dad said gruffly, shoving granddad away and gripping the sides of his face more firmly.

Granddad sighed and looked at mum who rushed forwards, kneeling down in front of dad. She put her hands over his on his head and kissed his hair.

"Let me see." She whispered.

Dad swallowed, and his voice was sad, anxious and scared rather than angry as it had been.

"No, especially not you." He breathed.

"Please." She whispered, tears in her voice. Granddad touched her shoulder gently and dad sighed, looking up into her eyes.

We all gasped.

Dad looked at us with sad eyes. His entire irises were red, with small black dots in the middle. He had two massive cracks down the side of his cheek which venom was leaking from. And trailing down from under his eyes were feint grey veins, prominent and thirsty under his skin.

Mum gasped and dad swallowed as her fingers came to gently trace his face, her eyes wide.

"How can you even look at me?" He asked quietly.

She smiled sadly and kissed his forehead.

"Because I love you." She whispered and he swallowed again.

"We'll get you better I promise." she whispered.

Ellie gulped, "That's the point Jacob was making... he's put his own blood in dads system... there is no cure." She whispered.

Everyone froze but instead of crying mums face was hard and determined as she spoke.

"There's _always_ a cure."


	65. Holy hospitals

Bella POV

I groaned slightly where I was laying in bed on my side. One had was resting on the side of my stomach, the other between my head and the pillow. The baby did a somersault and I moaned. I had got basically _no_ sleep all of last night, and didn't even have Edward to comfort me because he was out hunting with Emmet and Jasper.

There was a quiet hush from behind me and stone arms wrapped around my waist, one hand resting over mine on my stomach.

"Morning my wife." Edward whispered, his breath causing me to squirm slightly as it blew against the skin under my ear.

"Good morning." I sighed and rolled onto my back, gasping at what I saw.

I reached up and my fingers traced his face gently. There were no veins, and his eyes were butterscotch gold.

"What..." I whispered quietly and he beamed, kissing me gently.

"All I needed was new blood in my system, now I'm as good as new." He told me.

I swallowed back the tears, I couldn't believe it. He was okay, though I was planning to kill Jacob by myself the first opportunity I got, but I repressed those feelings.

Edward frowned and taped my nose gently.

"Alice is in the living room, don't think I don't know what you're planning." He said.

I pouted and he kissed my extended lip.

"Jacobs mine for the taking... its only fair."

I sighed and he chuckled, "You're going to hate me but..."

"what?" I asked when he didn't say anything."  
He smiled and climbed out of bed, pulling on his jeans and beaming at me.

"We have to be at the hospital in half an hour." He said.

I groaned and covered my face in my hands, mumbling curses and his name occasionally.

Edward hushed me and came to hover over me, which was hard because of my large stomach. He kissed my bump and smiled at me.

"Come on love, let's make sure your both healthy shall we?" He said and jumped up, holding out his hand. I still grumbled but got up anyway, letting him lead me into the bathroom where I showered while he washed and did his hair. Edward was not a user of straightners, curling irons or gel. But his bouffant took some looking after, and e inspected most of it very day.

If I hadn't found it so hilarious, it would have been seriously annoying.

We walked hand in hand into the living room, Edward holding my jacket for me as I flicked my hair out of my face.

I was surprised to see my daughters plus Rosalie and Alice waiting by the cars.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as they all climbed in the back. How they all fitted in a three person back seat I have no idea but they did.

Alice rolled her eyes, "We want to come see your baby... before you know it... comes out..." She trailed off and I cringed, not wanting to remember childbirth in any more clarity than I already did.

Edward hushed me when he sensed I got tense and took my hand gently, kissing my knuckled without looking away from teh road.

"It will be fine." He whispered and I smiled in reply.

We pulled up at the hospital and they all climbed out, all but skipping into the waiting room of the maternity ward. Edward sighed us in and the receptionist told us we had t wait another twenty minutes because Carlisle was running behind.

I could tell Edward was about to make a sarcastic remark to the woman about knowing where his _father_ was but I pulled him away before he could.

He grumbled something and sat down in-between me and Alice, Rosalie on the other side of her, my daughters facing us. All of them were flicking through pregnancy magazines, where as I was just content to lean into Edwards side, resting my head on his shoulder as his arm that was wrapped around my shoulders drew lazy patterns on the side of my stomach.

"I think it's going to be a boy." I said quietly to him, taking his other hand which had been in his lap playing with the seam of his jeans and placing it on my stomach under mine. He smiled when the baby moved and his lips touched my temple.

"You know I think your right." He whispered just as the door to Carlisle's office opened and he tuck his head out. He smiled and gestured for us to go in.

We all stood and Edward cautioned Alice with his eyes, she stopped vibrating pretty much instantly.

I lead Edward into the small room and lay down on the bed. My sisters and daughters stood behind my husband as he sat down on the bed facing me, his hands holding one of mine tightly in both of his.

Carlisle smiled, "This really is a family outing hey?"

I rolled my eyes and he sat down facing me, holding the bottle of jelly in his hand.

"This will be cold." He warned me gently. I rolled my eyes again and he squeezed the bottle. I shuddered and Edward squeezed my hand gently. I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

I smiled, "Love you to."

We turned back to the screen and we all smiled me bursting into tears. Carlisle pointed out the parts of the baby, printed off the picture and checked my stats.  
"Your still on course for your previous due date Bella, I take it you still want to give birth at home?" My father in law asked.

I nodded without looking at Edward, "Yeh."

Alice beamed, "oh Bella..."

"I just want Edward there Alice." I said gently and squeezed his hand, he squeezed it back.

She winked, "oh I know."

Carlisle told the others to wait outside while I wiped off my stomach and was helped to sit up by Edward.

"Bella I'm sure you've noticed that you're more... _human_ now." He stated.

I nodded and Edward stiffened.

"You're never going to be a full vampire again Bella I'm sorry." Carlisle said quietly.

I gasped, "What?"

"You're going to be a half human vampire like your children permanently, meaning you'll sleep and have to eat human food... I'm sorry..." He said but I shoved away from Edward, storming out into the car park without a backward glance.

The tears were streaming and I ignored Edwards frantic cries as he ran up behind me, only acknowledging him when he ran around in front of me and grabbed the tops of my arms.  
"Bella love its okay..." he said put again I pushed away from him.

"I just want to be on my own." I said and climbed in the Volvo, grabbing the spare keys from under the chair and speeding away, still crying.

Destination; holy sanctuary.


	66. Holy happenings

Bella POV

The tears poured as I sat in the front pew of forks church. I knew it was irrational to be crying but it hurt so much. To know that after all this time I was still not going to be Edwards equal... it hurt more than I remembered it doing when he left.

I looked up at the massive guilt crucifix hanging above the alter and sighed, leaning forwards with my bulging stomach between my knees and resting my head in my hands.  
"Miss?" A voice called from the back, I didn't acknowledge it.

"Miss are you okay?"

I would have continued to pretend to be deaf but the voice was getting closer, and it was one i recognised as that of the minister Mr White.

I sniffed and glanced as he sat down beside me, looking me over anxiously.

"Whatever is the matter child?" He asked.

I swallowed and wiped my eyes, "I can't talk about it."

He frowned, "Have you been hurt, or sinned by another."

His eyes fell to my stomach and I flinched, I knew he was religious but seriously, if he wanted to talk virtue with someone he could argue it out with my husband.

My heart tightened when I thought of Edward and I swallowed back the loud sob that was threatening to break free of my chest.

Mr White sighed, "Do you need a refuge tonight dear, gods house is yours to bathe in."

The way he phrased it confused me but I shook my head.  
"I should be getting home, Edward will be worried." I whispered and glanced through the stain glass windows to see that it was already dark outside. I looked down at my watch, the hands read eight fifteen, no wonder I was so hungry.

"Then go in peace my child." He said and stood up as I did, but as my legs straightened, a sharp pain cut across my abdomen causing me to hunch over, gripping the back of the pew for support.  
"Miss?" He demanded anxiously as I gave off a whimper; face scrunching up as I gripped under my stomach. There was a burst of pressure in my back and I swallowed, looking at him with wide eyes as I spoke.

"My water just broke."

**This is just a short teaser until I update tomorrow, tell me if you want drama or fluff in a review! xx**


	67. Slipping up

**You wanted darker, I'm going to make it darker, ENJOY! xxx**

Bella POV

I straightened and chuckled darkly my lips curling back over my teeth. Mr Whites eyes were large in his head and I rolled mine, walking forwards to take his face in my hands.

"It's okay." I whispered and he let out a quiet sob, I hushed him and walked away again.

"You were in pain... you were in labour" He stuttered out as I began to circle him. His eyes darting like beads in his head to try and keep up with my floating movements.

"I'm the world's most dangerous predator." I quoted Edward from all those years ago. But for once when I thought of him my heart didn't swell or contract, I was focused on the kill, just like my instincts were telling me to be.

"I have to lie... _daily..._ to remain a secret.. to stop _them_ from taking us..." I whispered.

"I want to be good; I want to be like him golden eyes, forever we said, forever!" I screamed and threw a pew across the church. It landed with a resonating crash that made the glass windows splinter in places. The candles blew out partially in the wind, and Mr White's heart gave an unhealthy wheeze.

I began to pace, gripping the sides of my head and growling over the humming in my ears, the need concentrated a thousand times worse in my skull than in my throat.

When I turned back to look at Mr white he was glancing around him, clutching his crucifix and murmuring words of prayer.

I snared and flew over to him, taking the golden cross in my hand ad ripping the chain from his neck.

"You are in god's house..." He murmured.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "_God?" _

He swallowed, "I am telling you to leave..."

"No let me tell _you_ something!" I screamed and flew backwards so I was staring at him from across the aisle.

"Where was god when I was younger hey, and my parents split up? Where was god when _he_ left me, where was _god_, when my baby died huh?" I said and tears fell from my eyes.

"God doesn't look after people like me... we have no _souls_." I snarled and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"I try to be good... for _him_." I cried, "But it's _hard_." I breathed pathetically and closed my eyes, before freexing and opening them to stare at him with my black robs.

"Every day we fight to be good, to be _human_." I snarled, "And even though I'm more human than hell ever be I still can't..." I breathed in and let out a soft moan at the scent of his flowing blood.

"I don't want to have to fight the urge anymore." I breathe and he took a step further away from me, his back smacking into the stone pillar. My eyes closed in content as I smelt the flood rise to the sin across his spine where a bruise would form.

"I just want on taste..." I breathed and was suddenly in front of him. The poor mans heart stuttered in his chest and he swallowed back a throat full of bile. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes at his rich scent.

I ran my fingers down his neck and watched at my cool touch made the hairs stand on end, his blue veins becoming more apparent. I swallowed and my chest began to heave with quick breaths.  
"Just one taste..." I whispered to myself more than anything, my tone telling my conscience that one taste would be enough. That that was all I would have.

The reality was of course, very different.

"What _are_ you?" He wheezed.

I swallowed eyes dark as they looked him over.

"I'm not enough for him." I breathed and sunk my teeth deep into the veins in his throat.

The fire in my throat was quenching, and I moaned in pleasure as I pushed his lifeless body away from me. I looked down at his face, frozen in shock, so like mine in pale colour as he lay in a crippled pose on the floor.

I rested one hand gently on my stomach; it was so small my bump, like I was only a couple of months along instead of five and a bit.

It was only then did I realise what I had done, I glanced at myself in the reflection of a handing piece of glass, and I started to cry as a pale girl with crimson eyes gazed back at me.

There was a crash from behind me and everything went cold as the door was flung open, I spun and my chest let loose a sob when I saw who was standing there.

"Jerry?" She asked anxiously, and more tears rolled down my cheek as I moaned at the sensation to kill in my throat.

"please..." I whispered to myself, talking a deep breath and gripping the sides of my head.  
"Please I don't want to..." I moaned and the woman, stupid human rushed forwards to me and her husband.

Her strangled scream resonated through the hollow church as her eyes lay on her ashen husband. She sunk to the floor, knees banging and bruising against the stone floor

She turned to me with wide eyes as I stood up, towering over her, hair flying in the wind with crimson eyes and a soft trail of blood down my chin.

I swallowed and growled as she stood, running back towards the door. I ran, leaping onto the bench and using it as a springboard to launch myself to stand in front of her. She screamed and went to run back the other way when I caught her wrist tight in mine, bringing it up to my face so my teeth grazed across her skin.

"Please..." She cried, "Please don't hurt me."

I swallowed, and once she saw the tears and sadness in my eyes, as well as the dire need, the _will_ to stop myself, she knew she was going to die.

"I'm so sorry..." I sniffed and pushed her onto the floor. She stumbled back and her head caught the side of the pew, slicing open the skin of her forehead.

Blood pooled onto the floor from that and the cuts she had sustained on her hands.

I crouched down beside her and my fingers traced down her alabaster skin.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered and pressed my teeth once again the inside of her wrist.

She screamed and righted but quickly became still, as I moaned and clutched the bending wood of the pew for some support as I fed.

I pushed her hand away and went to her neck, dragging out the remains of blood in the lingering tissues that were sometimes left behind. But once that was finished, and I looked down at what I had done... I crumpled.

I gripped the sides of my head, smearing blood and sweat form the corpse into my hair, my tongue involuntarily lapping up and scraping at the dried red liquid that was painted onto my hands and across my face.

I caught sight of my new reflection in the mirror and tears made snail trails through the blood on my cheeks.

This was what I truly was.


	68. Home is where the heart is

Renesmee POV

I was sat next to Chris on the sofa, dad in the arm chair. No one was speaking. Mum had been missing for over five hours now, and dad was all for going to get her, start a search party and then barge into La push and set the pace on fire if no part of the plan worked. However Granddad had warned him that mum just needed to be alone, she needs to calm down by herself, and Aunty Alice was keeping watch.

This had sparked a sarcastic remark from dad and a snarl from Aunty Alice, but they had both been reminded that this was about Bella, not their sibling rivalry with one another.

Dad stiffened as me and Chris did when a scent form outside hit our noses and the sound of ties in the drive made dad shot to stand up, but before anyone could move... mum had walked through the door.

She swallowed and looked at dad, and we all gasped. She had blood all over her; her hair was a s sticky mass of that and the substance most of us drank. She was shaking with tears and dad walked slowly over to her, not to frighten her I thought. He held his arms open and she launched into them, sobbing into his chest.

Dad hushed her and picked her up, kissing her hair and swallowing at the scent we all thirsted for.

I knew dad would never take advantage of mums scent though while she needed him like this. It was almost religious the way he shoved aside most of his instincts to look after all of us, and it was one of the reasons we loved him so much.

He carried her slowly towards the bathroom and I listened as he set her on the counter and murmured words and questions at her. She dint seem to be replying very loudly, and I heard dad swallowed and hush her again.

I glanced at Chris to see him looking at me with wide eyes.

"Ring Granddad please, I'm just going to make sure she's okay." I whispered and stood up, him nodding and pulling out his phone.

I walked towards the bathroom, to see mum with one arm wrapped around the back of dad's neck, other held out with her palm facing upwards, as dad held it and wiped away the blood with a wet flannel. She sniffed and looked at him anxiously, he smiled gently and kissed her clean forehead He seemed to be working at a rapid pace, for her face was completely clean.

"I thought you'd be mad." She mumbled.

Dad shook his head and pulled her into a hug, putting the bloody flannel down.  
"It happens to all of us sweetheart, and you've had a lot to deal with..."

"That doesn't make it any better." She sniffed.

He sighed, "It happens to us all, no one apart form Carlisle has a clean sheet oaky, please don't worry about it."

She nodded and hugged him tight again.

"I need to take a shower..." She whispered and pulled away.

He nodded, "Do you want me to stay."

She hugged him again, and I realised just how much she dint want to let go.

"Okay love." He whispered and shut the door gently with his foot, not before smiling at me in the mirror. It was then I began to think everything was okay, that it would all be fine. But as I walked into the living room and saw Chris pacing anxiously I knew that would not be the case.

"What's the matter, what did granddad say?" I demanded.

He looked at me with fierce eyes.

"The pack is on the move."


	69. Grab life by the balls

Edward POV

I growled and paced along with my family as we waited for Alice's vision to end. The annoying this was my wife was shielding her so I could not see what was going on. After finding out the packs were going to stage an attack on us to try and kill me and for Jacob to get Bella... I was a _little_ tense.

Alice sighed," We have to leave, only temporarily though."

Everyone looked at her in confusion the way she phrased it so I offered what I knew.

"This is the only chance Jacobs got at killing me, if it doesn't work, the elders won't let him use the pack again." I told them, letting them know what I heard in Jacobs mind when he attacked me.

Bella swallowed where she was sitting on the sofa with Esme.

"Where will we go?" She asked. I sighed and went to sit on the arm of the sofa next to her. She leant her head in my lap and I ran my fingers through her hair. It had taken less time than I thought possible for her to get back to normal, to stop crying and for her irises to return to being gold. That had helped a lot actually, for when she appeared normal again. I think she felt it as well.

"We own a few houses in the south of Italy, in the mountains where there is no snow. We can hide out there for a couple of weeks until this is all over." Carlisle said and everyone nodded.

I was given the job of ringing my son and telling him what was going on. All he really said as to pass his love on to his mother, which I said he would do, I also spoke to Aimee briefly, before passing her to Bella, who was the person I knew she really wanted to talk to.

When I was given the phone back I spoke to my son briefly about keeping Aimee safe and keeping a low profile, but I gave up in the end, knowing he would rather be doing other things.

"Right that's it then." I said and went to say good bye when he cut me off.

"Really, unless you'd lie to speak about the pictures I found of you and mum in the box under the bed in the blue room?" He laughed.

My eyes narrowed, "I'll see you in two weeks." I think something in my tone told him to not mention those pictures to anyone, or I would rip his arms off.

I walked into mine and Bella's room to see her packing clothes for me and her in a case, we only needed to take a few for appearances, not one of us would deny Alice an Italian shopping trip.

"You okay?" I asked and wrapped my arms around her waist form behind, stroking her small stomach gently. She smiled and glanced at me briefly.  
"I'm fine Edward you needn't worry." She said gently.

I smiled dander she pointed to a pile of clothes near the pillows, we were leaving in a couple of hours, the sooner the better it had been decided on, Chris and Renesmee as well as Ellie ere packing momentarily so I was not worried about leaving on time.

"You need to change." She said.

I sighed and pulled away from her reluctantly, stripping my shirt off and reaching for the other.

She let out a low whistle and I turned to see her stood with her hands on her hips, tongue running along her top set of teeth.

"Like something you see?" I chuckled and walked back over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, hers tight around my neck.

"Something I'm fixing to jump." She clarified as I bent my head down lower past her jaw.

I chuckled and kissed the side of her neck; she shivered and moaned, jumping to rap her arms and legs around my waist and neck. Our lips never left one another's and I moaned as she bit down on my bottom lip, me using one arm to throw the cases off of the bed.

I lay her down on the mattress and crawled to hover over her as her legs wrapped around my waist once more.

"One for the road?" She asked breathlessly as my lips massaged her collar bone.

I grinned wolfishly, even the adjective made my 'blood' boil but I let that pass. References to dogs were _not_ going to ruin this.

I beamed, bending down to flick my tongue against her ear lobe. She giggled and I kissed her passionately.

"I think we could go a couple of times." I growled and she did to, pushing me to lie on my back, her moving to straddle me.

"I'll hold you to that Mr Cullen." She snarled playfully and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as I pressed my fingers tighter into her hips.  
"Good." I breathed and attacked her lips once more with my own.

She didn't stop me as I shifted her slightly to make myself more comfy on the bed, where I had be laying slightly at an angle after being pushed backwards.

She pinned my hands by my head roughly and I groaned as she ran her tongue down my bare chest.

I let out a hiss and kicked my legs to try and get her off me. I groaned and snarled but she didn't stop kissing me.

"Bella..." I groaned and she then moved my head to the side so she could kiss my throat.

I struggled under her and clamped my eyes shut, fighting every urge in my body that was screaming at me. But my eyes snapped open when I heard the soft repetitive thump on the carpet.

I glared at the offender, its tail pounding up and down, eyes wide and playful.

"Bella..." I gasped as she let her hands travel down my body, lips still on my Adams apple, making it hard and almost painful to speak.

"Ummm." She mumbled.

"Alan's watching..." I moaned.

She rolled her eyes and carried on, "Ignore him, he's just a dog."

I sighed and pushed her off of me, "You wouldn't say that if Chris was in the rom." I reminded her and she scowled, crossing her legs and arms and sitting in the middle of the bed.

I picked Alan up and all but threw him back into the hall way, before slamming the door in his little face.

I then smiled and moved to kneel on the bed before crawling back over to my wife. I purred deep form in my chest, sounding like rest and nudged her temple with my forehead.

"Bella..." I moaned and she shoved me away.  
"Oh forget it the moments gone." She sighed and stood up, pulling on her robe and crouching to zip up the case.

"Oh come on!" I cried and groaned, laying back on the bed, covering my face in my hands.

Bella hushed me and was suddenly sat behind my, my head in her lap where her legs were crossed. She massaged my chest as I watched as her chest lent over my face.

Unable to help myself, I pressed my lips to her stomach and she smiled.  
"I love you." I whispered and she grinned, pulling back to kiss me hard.

"What are you doing?" I gasped and pulled away as her hands travelled down my chest to play ith my belt buckle.

"The moments back."

That was all she said.

Well, it was all she needed to.


	70. Photos and departures

**All the photos are on my profile, you'll see what I mean in this chapter. xx**

Renesmee POV

I sighed and flopped to sit back down on the bed, Chris bouncing slightly behind me where he was laying on his back, hands behind his head, perfectly content. He grumbled and I scowled at him in the mirror. He glanced at me in the polished metal and sat up whilst sighing.

"I'm sorry." He said and knelt up, wrapping his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck.

I smiled, "its okay."

He chuckled and growled playfully as I pulled away from him to drag the box I had been sorting through closer to me. There had been a lot of stuff just shoved in random places when we moved into this house, lots of the stuff was left here from the last time we lived in forks, just after I had been born. Before Chris's parents had even been born.

I pushed that thought away and frowned slightly at what was laying under the mound of old clothes and random pieces of document, most of which were signed by dad or granddad.

I lifted out the heavy leather bound book and ran my hand over the cover to lift off some of the dust. Chris and I both frowned slightly at what was written in guilt on the front.

_Edward._

"It must be dads." I whispered and opened the cover, lifting out of the way the rice paper to stare at the photo on the first page.

"Oh my god." I whispered, running my hands over the black and white image gently.

Chris came to sit beside me and I rested the book in between us, on his right thigh and my left.

"And this is how old?" He asked as I turned the page.

"As old as I am apparently." I whispered and his arm wound around my shoulders as we both looked down at the pictures the album contained.

"I feel almost intrusive looking at them." He muttered and I swallowed.

"I wonder dad knows where they are?" I whispered, it was weird seeing all these pictures of me and my father, there were so few, as dad was normally the one behind the camera, not in front of it.

I had very few memories of being small, I knew there were many there, and I should have been able to remember them, but it was my permanent teenage mind that did this to me, not my age. Like normal teenagers I sometimes found it hard to remember what I had for breakfast.

"I don't give him enough credit for just how good a dad he is." I whispered and turned the page.

Chris hushed me an kissed my temple.  
"He knows how much you love him, and you _know_ how much he loves you, after all, look at all the times he threatened to kill me if I hurt you." He chuckled and I smiled, leaning into his side as I continued to look through the photos.

"I'm glad your getting along with him now." I breathed.

He rested his head against mine as we both gazed at the photos.

"Just think next time we're looking at photos of you you'll be in white, and I'll be looking handsome in t ux.." He trailed off and I giggled.

"yes how is that project on photo shop coming along?" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and I turned the page again, but my breath caught in my throat as i looked at the photo. My fingers danced over it and I swallowed.

"I wish I could remember." I whispered.

He kissed my temple, "What do you want to remember?"

I gulped, "Anything other than what I do."

He frowned, "What do you remember?"

I swallowed, "That one day, when I came home from school, about the age of six, a week after id stopped again, I came home and found dad crying. He was throwing things around the house in tears, curing and crying to himself. It was the first time I'd seen him cry like that... and the last time actually, now when he's upset... he just shouts or closes in on himself, other than that he doesn't cry."

Chris swallowed to, "I have more respect for your father than I let on... this was interesting though... have you got any more pictures?" he asked as I closed the album. I nodded ad wiped my eyes before fetching my own album.

"These are mums pictures, I just stole them and put them in here when we moved away from forks for the first time, because I didn't want to leave them behind, I've just added to them over the years." I revealed and opened the book.

We flicked through, him occasionally asking questions about my life before I met him and visa versa.

But we were interrupted when dad knocked and opened the door.

"You guys ready to leave?" He asked. I nodded and shoved the album back under my bed, before standing, Chris picking up the cases and following dad out to the car. We all loaded them in the back and I climbed in beside mum, who was looking out of the window anxiously.

"You okay?" I whispered and touched her hand gently.

She stated and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I just hope we'll be back here soon, I don't fancy having my baby somewhere if don't know." She breathed.

I smiled and hugged her gently, "We'll be home before we know it."

She sighed and hugged me tighter.

"God if hope so." She whispered as we pulled out of the drive.

I may have imagined it, but as we pulled away a fierce howl sounded off in the distance. Whether i heard that or not, Chris and dad definitely tensed, and my fathers foot pressed harder on the accelerator.


	71. Italian Fun

Renesmee POV

We were currently being driven by an overly friendly Italian taxi driver to our house. It had turned out Granddad had slightly over sold the houses in Italy, meaning that everyone apart from me, mum dad and Chris were living in a massive house about two miles away from where we were. We had to stay in the old chalet they used to stay in before I was born. Mum had only been a few times before, and then I had been with them.

I glanced at mum and dad in the back of the taxi, it was one of the ones like a hollowed at minis van, meaning I was sat opposite them, back to back with the driver who was shielded by a plate of bullet proof glass. Ellie was sat in the front completely gone out, having watched movies most of the flight she was wrecked.

Chris sat next to me, my head resting on his shoulder; hand tight in his on his thigh.

Mum sighed and dad hushed her, she had slept on and off the whole way, and was in the midst of waking up form 'nap' number five. He rested his head on top of hers where she was leaning under his arm against his chest. She shifted and he kissed her hair, meaning she calmed instantly.

I had ever really understood how mum could know it as dad when she was sleeping, I knew they were deeply bonded, but I doubted anyone could know it was their love of their life when they were asleep. Surely even a pair like mum and dad could not know one another whilst unconscious.

Her eyes flickered open and dad chuckled, kissing her hair again.

"Having a nice nap were we?" He laughed and she smiled at him, tilting her head back to kiss him gently.

"It was nice to sleep without your baby moving." She laughed and dad rolled his eyes.

We pulled up outside the house and Chris's mouth fell open. Dad sighed and picked up some cases; following mum who was Un- locking the door and hurrying to use the bathrooms is assumed.

Chris paid the cab driver and we walked into the house. I sighed, it was more wooden inside than I remembered, and it seemed more warm and homely than the other modern... _airy_ houses back in forks did.

Once we were all unpacked mum cooked us dinner, dad was on the phone to Anthony, and mum kept gesturing that he needed to hurry up because dinner was almost ready. He just pretended to not have seen her. Ellie and I and Chris were sat at the table waiting patiently, occasionally laughing at mum dad, sometimes they really did seem like an old marred couple.

Mum set a bowl of pasta in front of us and one in front of herself. I suppressed a smile; it was nice to see she was embracing becoming a half human more and more every day.

Dad sighed and sat beside her, wrapping an arm over her shoulder.

"He said hi?" he offered when we all looked at him questioningly.

Mum sighed and carried on eating, dad running his fingers through her hair as he watched us.

"So what are we going to do while we are here?" Chris asked.

Dad beamed, "You and I are going to watch the Italian soccer team on Saturday."

Chris's eyes went huge and then narrowed, "you aren't going to kill me are you."

Dad chuckled and stood up, taking our empty plates.

"I've got my targets set on someone new now." He laughed darkly and went to get dessert. Mum stood up and fetched some glasses and a bottle of wine from the wine rack. Dads eyes narrowed and trailed her movements and motions as she sat down opposite us and poured three glasses.  
"Relax none of them are for me." She said and rolled her eyes and handed us one each. I and my sister giggled and Chris laughed.

" Well me, Ellie, Aunt Alice and Aunt rose are going to Rome shopping tomorrow, you coming?" I asked mum.

"No she's not she's staying here where I can keep an eye on her." Dad called and mum frowned, tracing the rim of her water glass agitatedly.

"Why can't I just spend the day with Esme again?" She muttered, knowing dad would hear her.

He sighed and set a plate of cheesecake in front of each of us. We all tucked in and smiled to ourselves as he kissed her hair and she smiled slightly.

"Because I want you all to myself." He growled and I was sure I saw him lick her earlobe.

"Oh go come on!" Ellie shouted as they started to play tonsil hockey.

"God people _are_ eating." I complained and threw my napkin ring at dad. He caught it without looking away from mum as he pulled out of their embrace.

Their eyes never left each others and a wide grin spread across his face as mum stood up and dashed upstairs.

"Okay kids go do something fun." He said and placed a one hundred dollar bill on the table before running upstairs. We all cringed when we heard the door slam and the mattress bounce.

Chris gagged, "I think I'm going to be sick..." He trailed off just as a large amount of plaster fell from the ceiling in the living room, under mum and dad's bedroom.

Ellie grabbed her throat, "Scratch that, I _know_ I'm going to be sick."

I swallowed and grabbed my coat, "Last on out of the house stays behind to clear the damage..."

It wasn't really fair to use vampire speed against Chris but... what can I say.

I played on his good nature.


	72. Airport Explosion

**A/N I recently changed what Chris looked like after finding a better replacement than Tyler Lockwood. Link on profile in the original place, check it out x**

Renesmee POV

I had the mother of all hangovers. It felt like there was an atom bomb going off every five seconds in my head. I groaned where I was sat with my head in the fridge. I was avoiding breathing, for anytime i took in a breath I felt sick. This was because I was sat next to a packet of premium cheddar, but the fridge was cold, and I wasn't giving that up for anything.

Ellie was going through a similar process, except she was in the shower with the cold water on. To be honest I had no idea how she was doing it. I had tried that idea once before, but the noise had given me a worse had ache than before after about five minutes. Chris wasn't brave enough to use any of the house gold appliances for this use, so he was toughing it out in the bedroom with a packet of Tylenol and a two litre bottle of water.

Mum and dad were due back from shopping at any moment, and I at least wanted to be kind of presentable when they did. Or I knew it was going to get a lecture or disproving glare from my father, and that was something I tried to avoid when I got the opportunity.

The front door clicked shut and I groaned as the fridge door opened wider around me.

"I need to put the shopping away." Dad said gruffly.

I moaned and pushed myself out of the way, crawling to lay on the rug b the freezer. I pressed my cheek into the tiled floor and sighed in contentment.

"This is why you shouldn't drink." Dad said as he filled up the fridge with various items of food I thought I was never going to eat again in my life.

"Don't start Edward." Mum warned and I opened my eyes weakly to see her putting some stuff away in the cupboards.

He sighed and picked up his keys again, "I'm going to pick your brother and sister in law up." He informed me and Ellie before leaving. I cursed Anthony, hoping he was having almost as good a day as I was.

ANTHONY POV

I groaned and rubbed my forehead where I was laying on the floor of the airport. Aimee was asleep over the chairs with her head resting on my bag. Our flight had been delayed an impossible amount of time and even now we had arrived our luggage _hadn't_.

All I wanted to do was go to sleep. But I knew as soon as I closed my eyes I would inevitably have to open them again. The honeymoon had gone well, and leaving Rio had been absolutely no problem, it was the interchange at London Heathrow that was the problem. Our luggage was of course the last to leave the bloody aeroplane, and several Italians next to me were speaking urgently to one another. I could only hope that they weren't planning to hijack the aeroplane, knowing my lunch our luggage would take off with it.

Due to issues with the pack mum and dad had relocated with the family to Italy, meaning our overall journey time was around three hours longer than it would have been if we were going _home_.

I sighed and stood up, stretching and waking to examine the dregs of luggage going around the carousel. I glanced at the guys in black and ones eyes narrowed at me from behind his sun glasses.

My eyes squinted and his lips curved into a smile, tilting his head slightly to look at me over the top of his shades. I gasped when I saw the colour of his irises. I spun and grabbed my wife over my shoulder as well as our hand luggage in one hand.

She gasped as I all but ran towards where dad was waiting. He measured my expression and gave me the car keys, reading my mind as I showed him the face of the red eyed man.  
"Go to the car, drive home and tell everyone to hide nod stay at home, I'll meet you there." He said.

I shook my head, "You're coming with us."

"They _cannot_ find the family Anthony, you need to protect your wife and family adn run."

There was a scream from in the baggage check in and several women ran out crying.

Dads chest heaved and he spun too quickly for humans to see, smashing his hand through the fire alarm. The siren was defining but dads voice carried.

"Everyone get out now!," Dad shouted and then again in Italian.

He turned back to me, "Now." He urged and ran towards where I had seen the other vampires. I pulled a shaken Aimee behind me as we ran through the car park towards the hired Volvo.  
"Tell me what's going on." She demanded as I tried to get her to get in the car. Hundreds of people were in the parking lot now, most of them were either crying from the disturbance or wet from the automated sprinkler.  
"The Volturi are here, we need to leave now..." I said to her and her eyes went wide.

"We need to leave." I urged but she pushed me away.

Her eyes were desperate, "How could you let him go back in there, he's your father."

"I need to protect you, and go home and warn my mother... do you have _any_ idea what will happen if they find us." I growled.

"No I _don't_." She shouted.

I opened my mouth the reprimand her when the fire engines arrived. My eyes went wide, there was no real fire, they should not be here.

"Fire!" Someone screamed from the crowd nearest the airport.

I gasped, dad could survive anything, but not fire. I was sure the Volturi would not hurt dad, but they were so fond of their won life I was sure they would use his as a shield for their own.

I turned to aimer, "Stay here." I said and went to run through the crows when a massive explosion ripped through the building. The entire glass form was pushed pout by billowing flames that even form the distance we were away managed to make us feel hot.

Aimee screamed and I pulled her into my arms, tears in my eyes.

"Dad." I gasped just as the top floor of the building collapsed, the rest of the structure pulled down with it.

On top of where my father had been fighting to protect us.


	73. Reunited

Edward POV

I spun and charged through the airport as pieces of burning rubble fell all around me. We cleared the building edge through the fire exit just as the whole thing came down. I sighed as the people in black continued to push away from me. I stopped dead in my tracks. They already knew we were in the country, what more could I achieve by chasing them.

They would wither trap or kill me, and my family needed me to protect them now. So I let them go, turning and running back towards the mass of people who were screaming and crying at the inferno of a former airport. I was sure that most people had got out, for it was not very big. But by the look on some people's faces, that had just not been the case.

I swallowed and merged as one of them, worming through them as another helpless human looking of their family. I touched my son's shoulder where he was with Aimee with his back to me.

He started when he saw me and Aimee hugged me fleetingly. I smiled and he looked me over.

"We need to leave, we need to _hide._" I stressed and he nodded, climbing into the back of the Volvo as I sped us away, fingers crossed that they would not track out scents back to the house, back to where my wife was.

We pulled up at the house and no sooner had i shut the car door behind me was Bella running at me. She jumped the porch steps and rushed over to me, hugging me tight. I frowned when I felt her tears soak into my shirt.

"Thank god you're okay." She cried and I hushed her, stroking her hair and side gently as Aimee and Anthony went inside to see the family.

"I was nowhere near it when it happened, I take it it's on the news." I lied smoothly.

She swallowed and nodded into my chest as I steered her back into the house. With one last look behind me I led her with the family down the basement, where the place was kitted out like a small apartment.

I sat Bella on a chair and she hugged by our son and daughter in law before they sat on the arms of the chair on either side of her. I began to pace as Carlisle spoke to the family who were stood around the large room.

"We have spent our entire lives learning to lay low and go unnoticed, now its time we do it for real." He said sternly, "We cannot afford to be noticed, and everyone will need to wear a human after shave or perfume to try and mask our scents when we inevitably have to venture away from town to hunt. Even then it should only be for emergencies." He said.

Emmet looked confused and everyone else simply nodded.  
"They know we are in the area and they knew that Edward, Anthony and Aimee would be at the airport, what we don't know is what they are doing here." He continued and my knuckles cracked quietly.

"Understandably we do not like the odds against us, but at the moment the Volturi are better allies with the wolves making movements in Olympia." My father said.

Rosalie shook her head, "And we have _no_ idea what either groups are doing?"  
Carlisle sighed, "No, that is why we must lay low. The wolves have given Jacob his chance at revenge and are probably moving away to a new reservation. It is _Jacob_ and the Volturi we need to be concerned about." He said.

"Both parties want Edward." Alice said and my wife swallowed back a small sob. I looked at Jasper and he nodded, pushing a wave of calm relief onto Bella.

I smiled thankfully at him and he grinned a reassuring grin as his wife continued speaking.  
"The Volturi will not give up on acquiring Edward; thankfully they have given up on taking me or anyone else. Aro cares for Edward deeply as he reminds him of himself..." Alice was cut off as several people in the room either scoffed or laughed shortly.

"So what are we going to do, just carry on living as normal humans?" jasper asked.

Carlisle nodded, "We need to blend in, meaning no more days in the chalet, we need to ski, snow board or shop." He said.

I frowned slightly, his eyes glancing at me and then my wife who was looking at me and him anxiously.

"You and Bella are the exception; me and Esme will also stay at the house, that way appearances will be kept up." Carlisle said.

Emmet who had thankfully been silent throughout the whole thing spoke up.

"So we are having a proper Italian skiing holiday?"

Carlisle sighed as I growled quietly.

"Yes Emmet." He said, centuries of patience weighing on his conscience.

"Good." My older brother cheered and everyone chuckled lightly. It was nice to have some relief in the tense atmosphere. I was till remarkably serious, but having my son and his now wife safe with us was making the whole thing slightly easier.

Carlisle smiled gently at me, "It's only for a few weeks until we know the wolves have moved on, then we can go home."

I nodded and he touched my shoulder gently as the rest of the family started talking about the prospect of staying in Italy for longer than a few days.

I walked over to where my wife was sitting and lifted her to sit in my lap, me in her original place. She kissed my jaw and I in turn brushed lips along the top of her head.

"Maybe if we're going to be here for a while you should spend some time bonding with your brothers?" She offered, causing me to frown over at them.

I found it difficult to relate to my brothers, but when I did, I generally had alot of fun. So maybe I would try to co-operate, _maybe_, just for my wife. _Maybe_ I would have fun.

Looking over at Emmet who was trying to lick his elbow, I very much doubted this.

"I'll think about it." I said quietly and she giggled kissing my cheek before pressing her face into my neck.

"I love you." She whispered.

I kissed her hair and touched her stomach gently, "I love you to Bella."


	74. Drama

Edward POV

I was brushing my teeth and checking my hair in the mirror of the bathroom when I heard a commotion from downstairs. I frowned and opened the door.

"Bella?" I called and looked up and down the corridor, listening hard to our bedroom underneath me to hear my wife's steady breathing still in bed. I frowned and took a step further into the hall, pushing away from the door to stride into the centre of the hall.

My eyes squinted as I heard more shuffling from around the corner towards the balcony of the chalet. I turned but as soon as my back was on the stairs I heard a whoosh and someone slammed into my back. I was pushed forwards so I was pinned under the tonne force which was my oldest brother.

"Jesus." I growled and he chuckled.  
"No Edward its Emmet." He laughed and released me. **(XTeamAliceCullenX I know you wrote that but I **_**had**_** to use it... sorry if that offended you.) **

I snarled and Jasper appeared beside him, sighing and pushing a wall of relief over me. I sighed and Emmet beamed, jumping up and down repeatedly.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

He rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious Eddy, we're taking you out for the evening."

"Its not even lunchtime." I said simply, arms folding over my chest in a firm gesture.

Jasper sighed, "We'll pick you back up later."

I frowned," Well where are we going then?"

Emmet tutted and shook his head, "Its a surprise."

I groaned internally as his eyes gleamed. Nearly one hundred percent of me was _certain_ this was a bad idea. But of course that part that was secretly excited was going to win eventually. I sighed and nodded, cringing as they hi fived and ran out of the house.

I went back upstairs to wake my wife, who was laying on her back in bed, hands by her head, face tilted to the side allowing me the ability to kneel down by the bed and touch my lips to hers.

She moaned quietly and I smiled, touching my forehead to hers and murmuring against her lips.

"Time to get up sweetheart." I whispered.

She shook her head and snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her.  
"No.. stay in bed with me.." She mumbled.

I laughed and kissed her forehead gently.

"I would love to, but I have to take Chris and Anthony for a quick run on the slopes this morning. Ness, Ellie and Aimee are staying here though..."

"Too keep an eye on me." She finished my sentence like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

I sighed and rubbed my nose gently against hers.

"I love you." I whispered.

She smiled although I could tell she was slightly annoyed at having to be 'babysat'.

"Love you to." She yawned and her eyes fluttered back closed, and I didn't have the heart to wake her up. I sighed and kissed her temple again before standing and walking out into the hall. I shut the door quietly behind me and made my way down stairs.

Renesmee and Chris were sat on the sofa. He was covered in fabric swatches and bridal magazines, where my daughter had obviously thrown them at him.

I chuckled and she glared at me as I sat on the piano looking at them intently. Chris groaned.

"_Please_ tell me that you weren't this involved in your wedding?"

I laughed, "No, Alice, Bella and Esme took care of everything; I just had to show up."

Everyone laughed as Anthony and Aimee came in with a tray of coffee and cake from the kitchen. I laughed as they all tucked in like they had never been fed before. I thought about taking some upstairs for my wife, but before I could move, she was walking down the stairs towards me.

My mouth fell open at what I saw, and all of the girls in other room squealed, including Ellie who had appeared from somewhere. **(BELLAS OUTFIT ON PROFILE)**

I stood up and met her at the bottom, sweeping her up into my arms and spinning around. She giggled and I touched my lips to her gently.

"You look amazing." I whispered.

She beamed, "Not so bad yourself." She laughed and I rolled my eyes as she touched the collar of my shirt.

"When are we going out?" My son called from his place on the sofa, whilst he was busy flicking through TV channels, all in Italian. He groaned and threw the remote on the floor.

Aimee picked it up and continued searching.

"You'd think Emmet would have bought cable for the plasma." She mumbled.

Bella laughed and hopped out of my arms.

"Well we never really have any time to watch TV when we come on our own." She trailed off and skipped into the kitchen. I moaned and everyone groaned.

"I'll see you later." Aimee laughed and kissed Anthony's cheek before smiling at me and walking into the kitchen after my wife. Renesmee soon followed and Chris jumped up, grabbing his coat and glaring at Anthony who was doing the same.

"Race ya." He said and they both spun form the room.

I sighed and counted to three before running out after them, my speed was so intense i managed to reach the car a whole second before they did.

Anthony frowned and Chris rolled his eyes.

I laughed and opened the driver's side, "Come on, let's have some fun." I laughed and they rolled their eyes, climbing in after me.

Chris plugged in his IPod and closed his eyes for a few hours of sleep before we arrived at the slope.

"Hey dad?" Anthony asked as he leant between our two seats to speak to me form the back.

"Yeh?" I asked, eyes on the road.

"Why don't you come skiing with us, you don't really want to stay at home with the girls do you?" My son laughed.

I chuckled, "Thanks but no, I need to make sure your mothers okay."

"Dad she'd tell you if she wasn't."

I sighed as my phone rang and handed it to him to answer.

"Hello?" Anthony said and my ears sharpened as I heard Renesmee's anxious voice on the end of the phone. I swung the car around in a wide u turn causing several other drivers to serve as I sped back to the house as her voice reached my ears.

"You need to come home _now_, mums water just broke."


	75. Taken

Renesmee POV

Mum was sobbing into my chest where I had my arms around her; both of us knelt on the floor. Her stomach was pressing gently into my own and I winced as she cried out and gripped me tighter to her as Granddad checked her. He smiled an apologetic smile at me and I rolled my eyes. But they almost got stuck in the back of my head as mums grip around my neck.

Granddad rubbed her back and she moaned quietly.

"Where's Edward?" She sniffed.

Granddad looked towards the door almost hopefully as we all did, but eventually sighed and turned back to my mother.

"He'll be here soon Bella." He said gently and she swallowed back a sob. She seemed to be rocking slightly in my arms, and I was finding it hard to gauge just how much pain she was in.

Her water had broken soon after dad left and after that I had taken ten minutes for granddad to arrive, and only _then_ was I allowed to phone dad.

That was _after_ mum was perfectly happy with the assessment that it was _not_ a false alarm.

"It's too soon..." Mum sobbed and Granddad sighed, rubbing her shoulder until she looked at him with teary eyes.

"Bella like it or not this baby is coming _now,_ I can't stop your labour and the chances of the baby's survival will be lessened if you fight it." He told her softly but firmly.

"But you said I hadn't broken fully.." She reminded him anxiously.

He shook his head, "You've already stated to contract, there's nothing I can do."

She swallowed and nodded, hissing through her teeth and crying out into my shirt.

Granddad knelt behind her and rolled his shirt sleeves up, pulling up the back of her t-shirt and checking her gently.

She let out a cry of pain and his brows knitted together.

"Bella do you feel you need to push?" he asked.

She swallowed, "No." She lied.

Granddad frowned, "Bella you _need_ to push."

"I can't without Edward."

"You don't get a choice anymore Bella, you _need _to _push._"

Mum did as she was told and pushed repeatedly, getting weaker and weaker in my arms until Aunt Alice came bursting in.  
"Baby's crowning well done.." granddad said and then turned to his other daughter.

"Alice is it that important?" He demanded.

She nodded and swallowed tears in her eyes, everyone measured her expression and her words were cut off my mum's heartbroken cry.

"The Volturi got Edward."

**Heya guys I know it's really short but I didn't have a lot of time to update but I thought I should it's an evil cliff-hanger I know but review and I will update tomorrow. **


	76. The Final Chapter

Edward POV

I groaned as my eyes flickered open, there was no real light in the rom, except from a small window about ten feet up the wall by my head. I snarled and sunk back into the stone, smacking my hand hard against it, but regretting it afterwards as my limb screamed in process.

I clutched it and hissed through my teeth, fighting the urge to whimper as my re-attaching limbs wavered in their sockets.

My eyes clamped shut and I shook my head, angry and ashamed tears in my eyes.

I had left Bella again, only this time there had been nothing I could do.

As if that made it any better.

My eyes snapped open as the bolted door in the far corner of the supposed _cell_ opened and Marcus Rushed in. I snarled and was about to hurl myself at him when his thoughts crashed onto me, soon followed by his words.

"Aro and the rest have returned to Volterra to await our arrival in the morning... if you leave now I will have enough time to make my escape as well."

My eyes narrowed, "Why would _you_ help _me_?"

He swallowed, "You know my story... how I to had a family?"

I nodded, I knew everyone's story, and my _abilities_ made it more than simple to figure them out.

"Aro took that form me, and I would hate to see the same happen to you." He breathed.

I swallowed, "You do yourself a great risk... helping me."

He sighed, "They will come for you, take you by force... they tried to this time but... you need a clean break from your family."

My eyes snapped up and he cringed slightly under my gaze.

"What?" I snarled.

He swallowed, "hear me out..."

But I had heard enough.

I threw myself at him, pinning him up against the stone wall and snarling in his face. He floundered and tried to push my away but I was stronger.  
"You need to listen to me." He growled back.

My lips curved back over my teeth, "Why should I?"

"Because leaving now will I've you the time to prepare." He stated.

My eyes narrowed and I squeezed his neck harder, "Prepare for what?"

"In Forks you know the area, you would have the home playing field, Aro and Caius will be out numbered and clue less and..." He stopped speaking.

"And _what_?" I snarled.

He looked at me firmly, "And you can kill them."

I paused as I looked him over, my eyes searching for some kind of sign that he was bluffing. If he _was_, it was a bluff I had to call.

I pulled away from him, the fight totally out of me as my head swum with the thoughts of all this finally being over... being free from the threat of the Volturi on my family.

"Our kind need the Volturi though." I muttered.

Marcus scoffed, "This is the twenty second century Edward. There are enough of our kind on each continent to deal with threats to exposure... our kind has simply matured beyond need of us."

I swallowed, "There's still not enough in our coven to take on Felix's army..."

"Then get help." He urged, "You may find, a common enemy... unties the _oldest_ of foes."

My eyes met his quickly, and I didn't have to be a telepath to know he meant.

"No." I snarled and he frowned.

"Push aside your pride for the sake of your family Edward... your children..."

I smacked into him again, this time tackling hi so he skidded across the floor, gasping when his back smashed into the corner of a wall.

"Do _not_ tell me how to raise my children." I snarled and then other thoughts hit me, this time they were my own.

"Oh my god." I gasped and he smiled slightly.

"Congratulations." He said and I looked at him with wide eyes.

He sighed, "They returned to Fork with the latest addition a few days ago... we... they... _kept_ you for a small amount of time, as a kind of afterthought, once we were sure your mate would not grow vengeful."

My eyes narrowed, "Bella thinks I'm dead?"

He sighed, "She's treating it like you are; she believes you will not return."

"Then I must leave." I breathed and he nodded, watching me as I took off towards the door.

"Edward?" He called after me.

I stopped to look at the man, slightly shadowed by the sun light, his skin sparkled and made his seem almost ethereal, like an angel.

The irony.

"It will take them at maximum a year to come up with a plan to take you back, and even less time to make the distance than it normally does... I do not doubt that once Caius discovers my part in this..." He trailed of and smiled sadly.

"Come with me." I said and he laughed, shaking his head.  
He put his hand on my shoulder where I was now standing in front of him.

"You are alot like Aro." He mused and I bristled.

He smiled kindly, "Not now... the way he was... when we were human."

I sighed and hugged him gently, "Thank you."

He laughed, "Go, before I change my mind."

With one last look at my saviour I spun and legged it from the ancient dungeon the Volturi once used as a meat house.

There need really be no enlightenment on just what that was.

I ran through the winding shadowed streets faster than any of the fastest cars, all the time chanting in my head and occasionally form my lips.

"I'm coming Bella." I whispered.

"I'm coming."

**Heya everybody.**

**So yeh what I'm doing is totally unfair and everyone is probably going to hate me but... that's it... the cliff-hanger is the end of THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**However before you all sharpen your pitchforks there IS going to be a sequel, and ASAP it will be published. If you follow the link at the bottom of this authors note you will find my very own... very CRAP trailer for it but please watch and review this with your thoughts.**

**Thanks again for reading, and please take not that the photos of the characters have CHANGED on my profile, and its important you look at them before you look at the video.**

**Stay safe, Catherine xxxx**

**Characters who have changed...**

**Aimee**

**Anthony**

**Ellie**

**Chris**

**LINK ON PROFILE TO TRAILER! xxx**


End file.
